


信仰(克苏鲁神话AU,邪教徒德x双性哈,mpreg)

by cafeNjuice



Series: 信仰BELIEF [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 105,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: *本文涉及邪教崇拜/双性/未成年生子 麻烦仔细看下警告🙏1.克苏鲁神话是虚构的神话体系，有点类似原著的魔法世界，算是魔幻悬疑的风格吧，我驾驭不好如果有喜欢这个设定的拜托别骂我..我会尽量遵从原设，文中出现的一些原设元素会标注*并在每章最后贴科普。2.部分剧情和角色参考了游戏《The Sinking City》和《Call of Cthulhu》。3.原著人物关系有魔改，比如小天狼星和Narcissa没有血缘关系，迪安是哈利他们的老师而不是同学，但主要人物关系不变。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: 信仰BELIEF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 戏剧开场

**Author's Note:**

> *本文涉及邪教崇拜/双性/未成年生子 麻烦仔细看下警告🙏  
>    
> 1.克苏鲁神话是虚构的神话体系，有点类似原著的魔法世界，算是魔幻悬疑的风格吧，我驾驭不好如果有喜欢这个设定的拜托别骂我..我会尽量遵从原设，文中出现的一些原设元素会标注*并在每章最后贴科普。  
> 2.部分剧情和角色参考了游戏《The Sinking City》和《Call of Cthulhu》。  
> 3.原著人物关系有魔改，比如小天狼星和Narcissa没有血缘关系，迪安是哈利他们的老师而不是同学，但主要人物关系不变。  
> 

  
奥克蒙特的初秋如往常一般阴冷。  
  
雨已经下了一个多月，灰蒙蒙的天为路上每个人的面色笼罩了一层阴霾。哈利前几天在食堂弄丢了雨伞，还没空去买一把新的。一手举着书包挡在头顶上，哈利快步走向格里莫广场十二号。  
  
雨中产生的水雾使能见度大幅降低，哈利走到门口才看清那里站了一个穿着警服的男人，男人打量着正在翻找钥匙的哈利，  
  
“哈利·波特？”  
  
“是的，先生，您有什么事吗？”哈利茫然的问。  
  
伊森·布莱德利向哈利展示了一下他的警官证，面对眼前稚嫩的面孔，他只是用公事公办的语气说道：“你的教父小天狼星·布莱克今天下午在小丑剧院被人谋杀了，作为他在本市唯一的亲属，请你跟我去一趟黑山医院认领尸体，并配合警方后续的调查。”  
  
哈利愣在原地，像被一辆迎面驶来的卡车从头部碾过，他的大脑尚未准备好处置这个突如其来的噩耗，他甚至没来得及流泪，只是口中喃喃着：“这不可能，不...你在骗我，谁派你来的，德拉科·马尔福吗？”  
  
“很遗憾，这并不是什么人的恶作剧。”布莱德利拍了拍哈利颤抖着的肩膀，“节哀顺变，男孩。”  
  
哈利用力地甩开了他的手，不断后退着直到把自己完全暴露在雨里，他本就潮湿的头发此时完全湿透了，冰冷的雨水从额头淌下来，模糊了他的视线。  
  
布莱德利撑开了雨伞，走到哈利身边，对方还用那种混合着悲伤、不可置信与愤怒的眼神瞪着他，就好像他才是那个导致布莱克死亡的凶手。  
  
“我很抱歉，但我们得赶紧出发了，现在正是堵车的时候，浪费更多的时间也不能使布莱克先生起死回生。”  
  
布莱德利面无表情的陈述着，这让他看起来近乎冷漠。  
  
但一切又能怪谁呢？如今的奥克蒙特可不太平。  
  
三年多以前的那个冬日，罕见的特大洪灾袭击了这座曾经美丽富饶的滨海小岛，自那之后，海啸和暴风雨每一年都在光临着这个“神弃之地”，在教徒们的带领下，大批市民逃难般离开了孕育了他们的土地，随着出海的困难性不断增加，捕鱼业遭到重创，外来的游客越来越少，饭店、旅馆纷纷倒闭，陡增的失业率同时导致了犯罪率的上升。另一方面，警局陷入缺少人手的窘境，警察的威慑力正在城中减退，这使犯罪活动变得更加猖獗。  
  
在无止境的恶性循环中，奥克蒙特走到了脱轨的边缘。留下的居民努力粉饰太平，富人们仍旧过着纸醉金迷的生活，而在那些无人注意的黑暗的街巷角落里，罪恶滋生蔓延，这不是一个小小的警官凭借自己的力量就可以改变的，档案室里悬案积压成堆，看多了也就变得冷漠。  
  
小天狼星·布莱克的死几乎是无人问津的，除了布莱德利身边这个正在痛哭着的少年，又有谁会在意一个在酒馆当打手的外乡人的死活呢？  
  
毫无疑问，伊森·布莱德利是正确的。警方只是向哈利确认了死者身份，甚至没有做法医鉴定的打算，草率的下了帮派斗殴的判定后就准备将布莱克的尸体送进焚化厂，只告知哈利支付相应的费用以及如果调查有进展会再行通知，但从他们敷衍的态度来看，这个案子不会再有什么后续了，布莱克不是街巷角落里的第一个受害者，也绝不会是最后一个。  
  
哈利在激烈的反驳、怒骂、歇斯底里的哭喊后终于筋疲力竭，走出警局的时候，肩膀无力的塌下来，垂着头，不确定自己是否能够面对空无一人的格里莫广场十二号。  
  
临走时，布莱德利警官将一张名片放进了哈利的口袋。  
  
“只是以防万一，如果你需要什么帮助的话。”  
  
哈利不记得自己有没有感谢对方的好意，虽然那不足以改变任何事情。  
  
小天狼星·布莱克，他的教父，他在这个世界上唯一的长辈也离他而去了。曾在他最彷徨失措时给予他安慰与指引，陪伴他渡过许多艰难时刻的如同亲生父亲一般的男人，如今已变成了一具冰冷的尸体。从此不会再有人将哈利保护在自己的羽翼下，他一个人，站在奥克蒙特的滂沱大雨中，感到前所未有的孤独。  
  
  
小天狼星是被枪杀的，他的尸体上有四个弹孔，都在胸膛附近，血已经凝固。警方推断他死于帮派火拼，鉴于他生前在猪头酒馆做打手，这听起来似乎挺合理的。  
  
但哈利知道这不是真相。小天狼星绝不会把自己置身于这样的危险之中，他才答应了哈利周末要陪他去商店买一些新画笔，那些往日的画面、对方的音容笑貌徘徊在哈利眼前，那些事仿佛都只是发生在昨天。  
  
小天狼星不会就这样丢下我们！他为什么会去荒废已久的小丑剧院？他是被谁杀死的？  
  
这些念头接踵而至，哈利无法控制自己不去想它们。痛苦与疑惑驱使着他，他加快了脚步直到自己在雨中狂奔起来，全然不顾自己已经被淋得湿透了。  
  
  
  
-  
  
哈利来到小丑剧院，门口拉着黄线，两个警察站在不远处的报亭下躲雨。趁他们还在专注的交谈着什么，哈利溜进半敞开的剧院大门。  
  
穿过已经被拆除了座椅的观众席，哈利走到舞台上。舞台四周堆砌着一些木材、东倒西歪的玩偶和落满灰尘的幕布。舞台中央的地板上放了几支蜡烛，它们围绕在一个黄色的、像被合在一起的两只钩子似的图案周围，哈利认得那个图案，那是从他出生起就印在左侧额头上，被他一直用创口贴挡起来的胎记。  
  
哈利曾向他的教父抱怨这个长在脸上的胎记是多么有碍观瞻，而后者却亲吻着他的额头说这是“神的恩赐”。  
  
小天狼星的死会和这个诡异的黄色图案有什么联系吗？  
  
哈利思索着。小天狼星倒下的地方被警方用红笔圈了起来，那里沾满了干涸的血迹，哈利为此感到一阵反胃和头晕，努力将脑海中教父浴血倒在地上的画面驱逐出去，他强迫自己把注意力重新放回犯罪现场。  
  
从小天狼星倒下的位置与姿势推断，他曾跪在这里，正对着地板上那个印记，而丢在一边的让哈利感到眼熟的一小管黄色颜料也让他更加确定，黄印是小天狼星自己画下的。  
  
随即哈利发现，黄印的另一边、正对着小天狼星的地方，有一对鞋印出现在那里。感谢连续的降雨使人们的鞋底都沾上了一些湿润的泥土，这让鞋印显得更加清晰。  
  
这应该是一个男人的脚印，会是这个男人开的枪吗？  
  
当哈利找到一枚滚落至帷幕下而没有被警方拾走的子弹时，他推翻了这个假设。四枪，子弹落下的距离和血迹喷溅的方向都显示着这个开枪的人距离小天狼星没有那么近。  
  
随后哈利又在剧院一侧的墙壁上发现一个染血的公用电话，那里离舞台较远，且周围没有大量的血迹，应该是那个神秘男人走到这里拿起了电话。  
  
小天狼星与某个人在这间剧院内碰面，他在地板上画下了一个黄印，他们似乎在举行什么简易的仪式，就在这时，一个不速之客破门而入，开抢打死小天狼星后便逃之夭夭，神迷人试图去救或是查看小天狼星的状况，这使他沾染到血迹，他用染血的手拨打了报警电话，最后警方来到这里发现了已经死亡的小天狼星。  
  
这似乎就是事情发生的经过。  
  
如果哈利推断的没错，这件案子是有一个目击证人的，他不知道对方是否在警察到来前就离开了现场，如果没有的话，那警方应该知道他是谁并且询问过案发当时的情况，这无疑是寻找凶手的关键，可他们却没把这件事告诉哈利。  
  
哈利想起来，离开警局的时候，布莱德利警官给了他一张名片。  
  
或许他可以问问对方关于那个神秘人的身份，看起来那是个小天狼星认识的人，不管怎么说，哈利是小天狼星的亲属，他有权知道真相。  
  
在几十秒钟的等待后，布莱德利警官接通了电话，但令哈利倍感失望的是，布莱德利表示自己不是负责这件案子的警察，他只是在其他人都没空的情况下负责带哈利去认尸。并且对方还表示，从他同事的谈话内容和态度来看，警方似乎决定对目击者的身份守口如瓶。在挂断前，布莱德利告诫哈利，如果不想落得跟小天狼星一样的下场，就不要去管自己不该管的事。  
  
哈利将手机放回口袋，失魂落魄的走下舞台。在即将走出剧院大门时，他意外的在门边发现了一枚银色袖扣，借着月光，哈利仔细端详这枚小小的被所有人忽略的袖扣，在它看起来做工精细且繁复的纹路中央，刻着一只长满无数细小触手的红色弯月。  
  
看清图案的瞬间，哈利产生了一种熟悉的感觉。他绝对在哪里见过这个图案，这不是一个随处可见的普通图案，与舞台地板上的黄印一样，它们一定都代表了什么特殊的含义。  
  
哈利紧紧握着手中的这枚袖扣，这是唯一能够帮助他找到那位神秘人的线索。  
  
等下周回到学校，他应该去把这件事告诉赫敏和罗恩，赫敏无所不知，有她在他或许可以找到杀害小天狼星的凶手，哪怕不能亲手为教父报仇，也要让对方受到惩罚。  
  
哈利这样想着，离开了小丑剧院。  
  
  
  
-  
  
星期六是个难得的好天气。  
  
哈利早早起床去卢平教授家里把斯科皮接回来，小家伙为家里冰冷阴郁的氛围增添不少活力。  
  
哈利将斯科皮放在客厅的沙发上，他哄了一会儿才叫他的宝贝儿子放开自己的头发，  
  
“乖乖呆在这里，好吗斯科皮？我现在要去给你弄点奶粉，你不能像以前那样四处乱爬，如果你摔下去没人会来接住你了——”  
  
哈利哽咽了一下，亲了亲斯科皮柔软的小脸蛋然后立刻奔向厨房以免对方看到他已经开始泛红的眼睛。  
  
斯科皮是个聪明的男孩。哈利正在学习如何成为一个合格的家长，这有点难，鉴于他除了小天狼星之外没有任何能参考的对象，他一直为此努力着，但那不代表他从一开始就能做得很好。从前他偶尔会抱着斯科皮哭泣，看着斯科皮柔软的新生的金色头发，他有时会忍不住那样做，那时候对方还是个话都不会说的小婴儿呢。哈利以为斯科皮不会知道自己的眼泪意味着什么，但有一次，斯科皮费劲的伸着小手抹去了哈利脸上的泪珠，并用他那双灰蓝色的大眼睛专注的凝望着哈利，仿佛是想要给予哈利一些安慰。从那以后，哈利不允许自己再在儿子面前落泪。  
  
  
黑发少年充好了奶粉，手中摇晃着画满嫩黄色小菠萝图案的奶瓶走出厨房，却发现沙发上没有了斯科皮的身影。  
  
“斯科皮，我的天，你在哪？”哈利焦急的呼喊着，将奶瓶放在茶几上，想要去自己的卧室看看，却意外的发现小天狼星房间的门打开了一条缝。自从小天狼星死后，他惧怕于面对这间屋子，即使是知道这里可能会有关于神秘男人的线索，他也无法说服自己克服那种巨大的悲伤走进去。  
  
哈利深吸一口气，推开了房门。  
  
斯科皮果然在这里，从前他可不怎么喜欢呆在祖父身边，尤其是当哈利不在的时候。他总是抗拒着小天狼星的怀抱，固执的抓着哈利的头发不撒手。哈利猜那是因为小天狼星是个打手，他身上总带着一些酒的味道和隐约的血腥气，没有孩子会喜欢这个的。  
  
现在斯科皮就趴在小天狼星房间的地板上，一手抓着椅子腿，扭过头来冲哈利露出一个灿烂的笑。  
  
斯科皮不知道死亡意味着什么，他不知道他的祖父已经永远离开他们了，在他那单纯的小脑瓜里大概想着祖父只是去超市给他买玩具了。  
  
哈利无奈的叹着气，走过去坐在那把椅子上将斯科皮从地上抱起来。  
  
“不要随便进来这个房间了，好吗？我得说，我十分庆幸你并不知道发生了什么，我希望你每时每刻都能笑得这么灿烂，但那不代表我可以坦然的面对它，面对这间屋子里属于小天狼星的一切...”哈利轻柔的对怀中的金发宝宝呢喃着，“现在，让我们离开这里，我想你会期待接下来的喝奶环节，特别当它还是蜂蜜味的。”  
  
斯科皮显然并不明白哈利在说些什么，他的注意力被身后桌子上的某个东西吸引了，他用后脑勺对着哈利，小手撑在对方胸前以支撑自己歪歪扭扭的身体。  
  
顺着斯科皮的目光，哈利发现放在桌子上的一封信。  
  
信封用一块黄色的画着双钩图案的颜料块封住了，它端正的摆在那里，等待着哈利亲手将它开启。  
  
哈利费了些力气控制住自己颤抖着的手指，打开信封将里面的信纸拿出来，小天狼星的字迹映入眼帘：  
  
哈利 我亲爱的教子，  
  
当你看到这封信时，我应该已经离去。请原谅我将缺席你未来的生活，我知道这很不负责任，但请你相信，我从未抛弃过你，若你感到全世界都与你对立而你已无处可去，你仍可以回到我这里，回到家里。毕宿之间，黯秘之地，在永恒的湖底忘却凡间一切苦难，我将无处不在，永远与你同行。  
  
最后，请牢记我们之间的约定。  
  
爱你的，  
小天狼星  
  
  
哈利久久凝视着这张信纸，疼痛着的心脏像是浸入了那片从他有记忆至今都如影随形像母亲的怀抱一般温暖且熟悉的湖底，在湖水温柔的包裹下，他感到奇迹般的平静，充斥着胸腔的惶恐与不安都暂时性的离他远去了。  
  
哈利闭着眼睛，感知着这份平静直到彻底冷静下来。  
  
小天狼星提到他们之间的那个约定，哈利不会忘记，两年前当他崩溃的哭喊着请求对方允许自己留下孩子，小天狼星盯着他已经微微隆起的腹部，沉默了或许有一个世纪那么长的时间，然后用那种严肃中又透出无可奈何的语气告诉哈利，可以留下孩子，但绝不能让任何人知道他身体的秘密，尤其是孩子的父亲。  
  
尤其是孩子的父亲。  
  
哈利复述着这句话，自嘲般的笑着。  
  
他当然会牢牢记住这一点，将他身上的秘密与斯科皮生父的姓名一同带进坟墓里。不会有人知道，也不会有人想要知道，哈利无时无刻不在提醒着自己。  
  
  
等到哈利回过神来的时候，斯科皮正趴在他怀里，张大眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。哈利不认为一个两岁大的婴儿眼中会产生能称之为复杂的情绪，或许斯科皮只是对他的表情变化感到疑惑。  
  
哈利亲了亲他的宝贝，打算把信放好后就带斯科皮去客堂喝奶，但当他拉开书桌一侧的抽屉，他发现里面有一个红色的文件夹，这个文件夹上一次出现在哈利的视线里正是小天狼星遇害的一周前，当时哈利并没有在意，小天狼星不经常与他聊工作上的事，就像很多父亲会做的那样，他们希望以这种方式达到某种保护的目的。现在看来，这个文件夹里或许会有小天狼星遇害的线索。  
  
哈利给斯科皮喂完奶，哄着他在客厅玩了一会，等到斯科皮打着哈欠趴在他的章鱼玩偶身上，哈利将他抱起来，轻轻摇晃着，然后放到安置在他卧室里的那张小小的婴儿床上。  
  
哈利再次走进小天狼星的房间，打开那个红色文件夹，一张放大的人像照片出现在他眼前，哈利认得这张脸——  
  
布鲁特斯·卡朋特，奥克蒙特市的首富，市长候选人之一。同时，他还是德拉科·马尔福的朋友布莱斯·扎比尼的继父。  
  
  
  
-tbc


	2. 新月下的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文涉及邪教崇拜/双性/未成年生子 麻烦仔细看下警告🙏  
>    
> 1.克苏鲁神话是虚构的神话体系，有点类似原著的魔法世界，算是魔幻悬疑的风格吧，我驾驭不好如果有喜欢这个设定的拜托别骂我..我会尽量遵从原设，文中出现的一些原设元素会标注*并在每章最后贴科普。  
> 2.部分剧情和角色参考了游戏《The Sinking City》和《Call of Cthulhu》。  
> 3.原著人物关系有魔改，比如小天狼星和Narcissa没有血缘关系，迪安是哈利他们的老师而不是同学，但主要人物关系不变。

  
星期一的中午，哈利如往常一样在霍格沃滋艺术学院的公共休息厅里与他的死党罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰碰面。  
  
赫敏和罗恩从今早的预言家日报上得知了小天狼星·布莱克的死讯，他们一见到哈利就急切的安慰着他，并提出如果哈利有什么困难的地方可以随时和他们讲。  
  
哈利十分感激，他知道自己总是能够信任他们的，但孩子的事他不能告诉任何人，即使是帮他照看斯科皮的、小天狼星唯一的好友莱姆斯·卢平及夫人尼法朵拉·唐克斯都只是知道斯科皮是哈利与某个已经离开奥克蒙特的女孩所生的。哈利甚至没有敢把孩子的存在告诉赫敏和罗恩，因为他们同时也是他的高中同学，他怕自己无法抵挡好友们提出的问题，关于那个根本不存在的女孩。哈利为此感到愧疚。  
  
但现在他没有更多的时间能浪费在安慰和愧疚上，他需要调查出小天狼星死亡的真相。  
  
“请帮我一个忙，”哈利说道，“我要找出凶手，我不会让小天狼星变成那些废物警察手中的无头悬案的受害者之一。”  
  
“你要自己调查这件案子？！”罗恩叫起来，在赫敏的瞪视下压低了音量，“这挺..挺好的，哥们，你说的没错，那帮废物警察甚至抓不住一个偷了我妈妈钱包的贼，我加入了。”  
  
“我也加入。”赫敏坚定的说道。  
  
“那么我们现在应该做什么，去案发现场看看？”  
  
在哈利开口回答罗恩之前，赫敏打断了他们：  
  
“现在我们应该去食堂吃个午饭，然后去图书馆制定我们的行动方案。”  
  
  
  
快速结束了用餐，哈利、罗恩、赫敏三人来到校图书馆。  
  
赫敏拿出一个厚厚的皮革外皮的笔记本和一支钢笔，“现在，请把所有你知道的事告诉我们，哈利。”  
  
如果不是因为赫敏眼中流露出对他真切的关心，哈利会以为自己是在警局做笔录，不过赫敏的这份认真也正是他所需要的。  
  
哈利阐述了他在小丑剧院里的所有发现，并将那个在小天狼星卧室里找到的红色文件夹交给赫敏。  
  
“小天狼星认识布鲁特斯·卡朋特，那个首富？”罗恩惊讶的问道。  
  
“不，我不知道他们是否认识，小天狼星没有对我说过这件事，也有可能他只是出于什么原因在调查卡朋特，或许出现在小丑剧院的神秘人就是卡朋特，又或者神秘人是委托小天狼星调查卡朋特的人。”  
  
“哈利，这些都只是你的猜测，先入为主是推理的大忌。”赫敏打断道，并把笔记本上的思维导图展示给另外两个男孩看：“我们现在能够确认的事情只有三件：第一，小天狼星死前在调查布鲁特斯·卡朋特；第二，案发时他与一个神秘人在一起；第三，神秘人不是开枪的人。”  
  
哈利和罗恩一齐点头。  
  
“我想我们可以从两方面入手，一方面是试着去寻找那枚袖扣的主人，毫无疑问它是凶手或者神秘人在匆忙离开剧院时落下的，另一方面，我们可以用小天狼星留下的资料继续去调查卡朋特，挖出他的秘密或许就能揭开一切的真相。”  
  
哈利与罗恩再次点头，折服于赫敏的冷静与睿智。  
  
“关于袖扣...我想我在哪里见过那个图案，它不很常见，我可能只是瞥见过一眼，但我暂时想不起来更多了。”哈利努力回忆着，下意识按住了左侧额头上创口贴所在的位置，随即意识到他还有一件事需要向好友们坦白，既然牵扯到小天狼星的死亡，他想自己有理由这么做，况且小天狼星让他保守的身体的秘密应该是指他身体里那个不应该存在的器官...而不是指额头上这个，无论如何他已经瞒了太多事了，哈利这样想着，坚定的撕下了那块创口贴。  
  
“我想你们应该会想要知道这个，关于我一直遮挡起来的胎记，如你们所见，它是一个类似武器之类的图案，和出现在小丑剧院舞台地板上，我猜测是小天狼星画下的黄色图案是一样的。”哈利说着，小心翼翼的观察着对面两人的神色。  
  
罗恩和赫敏为此震惊了半晌，赫敏很快恢复了正常的神色，而罗恩只是说：  
  
“这好像也不能说明什么？或许小天狼星留下这个符号只是想要提醒你注意安全，好好照顾自己一类的。”  
  
“不，”哈利对他摇摇头，“我也希望事情就是这样简单，但显然，小天狼星是在出事前就画下了这个图案，他还把它描绘的十分精细，像是已经画过很多次那样。”  
  
赫敏赞同的看着哈利，“你提到这个图案的周围摆放着一些蜡烛，从地面上的痕迹看像是小天狼星和神秘人都曾跪在那里，这听起来像是某种仪式。哈利，你确定你从生下来就带着这块印记吗，不是后来刻上去的？”  
  
“呃，其实我不是那么确定，我脑海里有关小时候的记忆都十分模糊，我只记得那里有一片很大的湖泊，在我出生的地方，我从小就没有父母，是小天狼星一直抚养着我..”  
  
“你知道吗，哥们，”罗恩有些迟疑的说道，“我不知道我能不能这样说，但这听起来就像那种电视剧里经常演的桥段，由于家族恩怨或黑帮争斗什么的，你的父母离开了你或是、呃，死去了，做为他们的朋友，小天狼星收养你并对那些事绝口不提，以此来确保你的身份不被过去的仇家发现。奇怪的像武器一样的图腾，纹身，仪式...这些听起来也都挺像黑帮故事的，我记得你说你们会来奥克蒙特是因为小天狼星做私家侦探的时候得罪了一些当地的帮派，在那边混不下去了，所以会不会是那些帮派的人找到这里来寻仇了，而你头上的疤也跟这些帮派有关系...”  
  
哈利认为罗恩说的似乎有些道理，这样就能解释为什么他头上奇怪的疤痕图案会出现在小天狼星遇害的地方了。  
  
“但仍然有地方说不通，三年多以前的那场洪灾后，奥克蒙特就鲜少有外乡人进入了，人们逃离这里还来不及。从去年开始，海路更是几近瘫痪，我的确听说有人在做偷渡的生意，但那是将人送出去而不是接进来。如果有人从外地过来寻仇，那么他一定不是最近才来的，很可能已经在岛上潜伏一年以上了，又为什么要选择现在动手？此外，奇怪的图腾和仪式，比起黑帮，这听起来更像是与宗教有关。”赫敏说道。  
  
罗恩不得不承认，赫敏的推断更加有道理。  
  
“那个袖扣上的图案，触手和月牙什么的，的确像是某些邪教组织的图腾。”  
  
赫敏对罗恩点点头，又转向哈利，“你能把这个图案画给我们看吗？我会把你额头上的胎记也画下来，然后试着去找找它们有什么含义。”  
  
哈利遵循着记忆，将袖扣上的诡异图案画在赫敏的笔记本上，与自己的胎记图案排列在一起。  
  
“现在我要过去宗教区域那边，你们两个去新闻、访谈、自传类的书籍区域找出所有与卡朋特家族相关的，可以做到吗男孩们？”  
  
哈利与罗恩答应着，转身走向与赫敏不同的方向。  
  
“哦该死的，我的学生证和手机还在赫敏书包里！”罗恩突然大叫道，这时他们才刚走到楼梯口，“我去找她，很快就回来，你可以先去楼下等我。”  
  
哈利点点头，独自走下了楼梯。  
  
就在他要进入图书室的时候，他看见一个熟悉的身影，那是布莱斯·扎比尼，布鲁特斯·卡朋特唯一的继子。  
  
哈利毫不犹豫的跟了上去，其实他不确定自己这样跟着能有什么作用，他总不能直接叫住对方说“嘿，我的教父小天狼星·布莱克遇害了，你知道这和你继父有什么关系吗？”  
  
但哈利还是跟了扎比尼一会儿，直到对方进入了医学院一栋位置偏僻的教学楼，走进其中一间教室里。  
  
哈利躲在这间教室的后门处，身后就是楼梯拐角，如果有人从教室里出来他可以直接跑上楼梯。  
  
他听到教室里传出不小的动静，很快，一个金色长发、衣服有些乱糟糟的女生从里面跑了出来，快速经过哈利离开了教学楼。然后教室里传来两个人似乎是在争吵的声音。  
  
哈利把自己贴到后门上，透过门上的小窗他看见了一个他没有期望会在这时见到的人——  
  
德拉科·马尔福。  
  
哈利愣在原地。  
  
“我以为你应该知道自己已经有未婚妻了？那么刚才那个女生是怎么回事，我进来的时候她他妈的已经坐到你身上了。”布莱斯·扎比尼的声音从门板里传出来。  
  
德拉科轻蔑的笑着，重新系好了皮带。“怎么回事？我正准备在教室里打个炮，就是这么回事。我记得我要娶的是潘西·帕金森，而你应该不是她的哥哥或弟弟什么的吧？”  
  
扎比尼看起来十分愤怒，哈利注意到，他的手在背后握成了拳头。  
  
“德拉科，我以前就知道你是个混蛋，但这次你做的太过了，如果你保证这样的事不再发生，我就不会将它告诉潘西或你父亲。”  
  
德拉科闻言大声笑起来，像是听到了什么荒谬绝伦的事，那样夸张的笑使他原本漂亮的脸蛋变得近乎扭曲，他比往日更加瘦削的身体在笑声中颤抖着，仿佛随时都有可能倾倒。  
  
“哦，布莱斯，我想你并不清楚马尔福庄园里究竟发生了什么事，但该死的我对它们却清楚得很。你要告诉潘西？快去吧，现在就去告诉她，告诉她我他妈的受够了她这个装模作样的婊子，我知道她是个什么东西，她绝对给我爸爸下了什么邪恶的巫术才让他那么听她的话，我爸爸是爱我的，没错，他曾经那么爱我，如果不是因为帕金森那个怪物，他不会这样对我的，他不会的...”  
  
哈利看着眼前这个上一秒还在疯狂大笑，下一秒又好像快要哭出来了的男孩，他与初识时判若两人。他以往那么跋扈张扬，走到哪里都是众人追逐的对象，他的金发总是整理的一丝不乱，身材消瘦而挺拔，他那双曾经牢牢掌控着哈利身体的手臂，如今无力的搭在他佝偻着的身体两边，他比任何时候都更加苍白，哈利不知道那是为什么，他已经很久没有见过他，德拉科甚至不常在学校里出现。  
  
哈利原本以为德拉科会过得很好，他生来就该要过那种奢华的生活，财富、权势、优异的学习成绩和出身高贵的未婚妻...这些都是德拉科的代名词。  
  
可他却看起来过得比我还要糟。哈利这样想着，感到胸膛被复杂的情绪填满了。  
  
门里的对话还在继续。  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，德拉科，停止因为你自己的错误而去怪罪别人吧，潘西是个好女孩，既然她选择嫁给你，你就应该像个男人一样负起责任，至于马尔福先生，或许只是因为选举临近了他感到压力很大，我们都知道他十分宠爱你，不会因为任何事情而改变...”  
  
“哦是吗，布莱斯，”德拉科打断他，“你真是天真的可爱。自从你小时候那次坠海事故后，布鲁特斯·卡朋特就像保护一件瓷器那样保护着你，从来不让你插手任何家族事物，你真该感激他。或许等到你终于明白发生了什么事的那天，就是你的死期，是我们所有人的死期。我不介意在那之前抓紧时间醉生梦死，反正我现在也是生不如死。”  
  
德拉科平静了下来，他用往常那种嘲讽的语气说着关乎死亡的话题，然后在扎比尼“我应该知道什么？”的疑问中，他走出了教室。  
  
哈利没有来得及躲到拐角里去，他与德拉科的视线撞个正着，隔着一间教室的距离四目相对。  
  
德拉科在离开教室时就换回了那副轻蔑的表情，看到站在那里的哈利·波特，他的面上又增添了几分玩味，这让他灰败的脸色看起来有了一些生气。  
  
“瞧瞧这是谁，哈利·波特。你喜欢跟踪别人的小爱好这么长时间以来也没有改变，不是吗？不得不说你可真够持之以恒的，这算是你身上唯一的优点吗？哦，不，你的洞挺紧的，这条得排在第一位。”  
  
德拉科说着向哈利的方向走来，全然不顾身后的布莱斯·扎比尼因为听到他惊世骇俗的言论而呆滞在了教室门口。  
  
哈利的心脏砰砰跳着，混合着羞赧、气愤与紧张的情绪使他的精神高度紧绷，然而德拉科只是经过他的身边走出了教学楼，没有一丝一毫的停顿。  
  
哈利犹豫了一下，还是转身追上了那个瘦高的身影。  
  
“马尔福，等等。”哈利试图跟上对方的步伐，此时他们已经走到教学楼后面一片樱桃树林的外围。  
  
“怎么了，波特？”德拉科停下脚步，转身面对着哈利，“你想跟我在这里来一发吗？我得说虽然我现在没什么心情，但鉴于上次的体验还不错，如果你立刻把自己脱光了我也许可以考虑一下。”  
  
哈利为对方的羞辱而感到窘迫和难过。  
  
“你我都知道上次只是个意外，马尔福，而且那已经过去快三年了，你就不能只是忘了它吗？”  
  
德拉科耸了耸肩，“我猜是我最近的性生活实在太不愉快了，想要换换口味什么的吧。”  
  
“你的、呃，为什么？你刚才说潘西·帕金森是个怪物，还有巫术什么的...你为什么要那样说？”  
  
“一如既往的喜欢偷听别人讲话，波特？不过无所谓了，我他妈的也不在意别人会知道什么了，反正你又能懂什么呢？你连布莱斯都不如，你只是个因为一点小病就休学一年的小可怜虫，一个来到奥克蒙特不到四年的外乡人，看在同学一场的份上我就大发慈悲的奉劝你一句吧，赶紧离开这个鬼地方，再晚一点，你失去的就不仅仅是你的教父了。”  
  
“你知道什么？！”哈利拔高了音量，因对方知晓小天狼星的死亡而感到惊讶。  
  
德拉科被哈利的反应逗笑了，他突然凑得十分近，一只冰冷的手覆上哈利的皮肤，扣住了他的下巴。  
  
“我知道什么？三年前在马尔福庄园的那个晚上发生的事，难道你都忘了吗？我有这么厉害吗，操得你都失忆了？”  
  
德拉科审视着哈利近在咫尺的面容，这张脸比那晚记忆中的要成熟一点，且更加温和。那双绿眼睛里流露出的迷茫不是装的，对方真的不记得山羊林里发生的事了。  
  
这样也挺好的，德拉科在心里说道，在这个地方知道的越少就意味着死的越快乐。如果可以，德拉科还是希望这双灵动的绿眼睛不要有失去生命力的那一天，他已经奉劝过哈利了，但他也清楚，对方是不会听他的话的。  
  
哈利·波特只听他的教父小天狼星·布莱克的话，然而对方已经死了。  
  
在不久的将来的某一天，哈利·波特将死去，他也将死去，他们分享着共同的命运，殊途同归。到那时，所有的恩怨情仇都将终结在滔天海浪与无边黑暗之中。  
  
让我们一起为终结之日的到来默哀吧！  
  
德拉科在心里画了一次十字，即使他早已背离了耶稣基督，他仍偶尔会这样做，就好像这样能让他在死后免于堕入地狱被焚烧成一团烂肉似的。  
  
“我没有失忆，”哈利为对方直白的话语和贴在脸上的手感到又羞又恼，德拉科似乎沉浸在了自己的思绪里，他的脸上又呈现出那种嘲讽而绝望的神情，无论那是因为什么，哈利想要将他从中唤醒。“我记得自己发现了一条密道，它非常长好像总也走不到头，然后我...我出现在一片森林里，四处都是张着巨口的怪树，周围黑漆漆的，我看到一群穿着黑袍子的人，他们都跪在地上... 我听到一阵刺耳的声响，尖锐、杂乱...然后我就晕倒了，再醒来就出现在你的房间里。”  
  
“你说你晕倒了？你不是自己跑到我房间里去的？！”德拉科的手猛然收紧了，哈利感到从被对方握住的地方传来一阵疼痛。  
  
“不是，我为什么要跑进你的房间去？你会把我扔出来的...虽然最后你没有那样做。”  
  
德拉科思索着，眉头簇起，手从哈利的脸庞滑落，这个无意识的动作把哈利的皮肤弄得有点痒。哈利想伸手去碰那块皮肤，却又忍住了。  
  
“好吧，就当是你做了个噩梦吧，小哈利。我现在没心情跟你玩什么死对头的游戏，收起你那该死的好奇心，远离马尔福庄园。不过如果你想找我打炮的话，我倒是可以挤出点时间来，只是别被我父亲抓住，他会毫不犹豫的拿你去喂怪物。”  
  
扔下这段话，德拉科转身离开了。  
  
哈利未来得及收回的目光定格在对方逐渐远去的背影上。他突然意识到，这背影比两年多以前拔高了不少，转身的动作也比那时坚决得多。  
  
后知后觉的，哈利开始懂了，他们都不再是高中时懵懂莽撞的少年了。  
  
然而在哈利能够放任自己陷入回忆的深渊之前，一个片段忽然出现在他的脑海中，就在那个他在德拉科的房间里醒来的夜晚，他们着了魔一般在床上纵情交媾的夜晚，也是使他怀上斯科皮的夜晚——  
  
德拉科·马尔福的手指抵在他的入口处，哈利控制不住自己向下望去的目光，在那里，他看到了对方食指上戴着的一枚银戒。  
  
戒指上雕刻着一只长满无数细小触手的红色弯月。  
  
  
  
-tbc  



	3. 印斯茅斯的阴霾（上）

  
哈利浑浑噩噩的度过了下午的两节课，戳破了三张画纸，还险些打破一个花瓶。  
  
他和好友们约好下课后在图书馆碰面，强迫自己打起精神，哈利走进了他们经常去的那间图书室。  
  
“哈利，这里。”罗恩朝哈利招了招手，后者走过来坐到了他的旁边。  
  
“看看我们发现了什么！”罗恩献宝似的将一份预言家日报塞进哈利手里，指着其中一段示意他看，“这段采访，这里，记者问卡朋特，作为猪头酒吧的幕后老板，有传言说该酒吧正在为居民提供偷渡交易，如果传言被证实是否会影响到他的市长竞选...”  
  
赫敏接着罗恩的话继续到：“卡朋特是猪头酒吧的老板，那里正进行着一些非法交易，而小天狼星在猪头酒吧工作，并且案件发生在市长竞选的关键时刻，我想这些不可能都是巧合。目前我们有三种推测，第一，小天狼星发现了卡朋特的秘密，他在进行调查时被对方找人灭口了；第二，出现在小丑剧院的神秘人委托小天狼星调查卡朋特，在他们交换信息时小天狼星被卡朋特的人灭口，这两条推测的结论都是，杀害小天狼星的人跟布鲁特斯·卡朋特有关。”  
  
“那还有一种推测呢？”  
  
“布鲁特斯·卡朋特才是委托人。”  
  
“什么？”哈利惊讶的叫道，“为什么？”  
  
“其实这是罗恩提出来的，”赫敏朝罗恩扬起一个笑容，“我最开始也犯了先入为主的错误，认为小天狼星手中有卡朋特家族的资料就意味着他是在调查对方，但仔细看过这些文件后，罗恩指出，这也可能是卡朋特家族内部的人主动提供给小天狼星的，因为里面涉及到一些家族辛秘，甚至还包括布鲁特斯·卡朋特与布莱斯·扎比尼母亲的事。”  
  
哈利了然的点点头，“我也看到了那部分，只是当时没有细想。所以说，第三种推测意味着卡朋特家族里有内鬼，布鲁特斯·卡朋特委托小天狼星调查自己身边的人？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
但紧接着，哈利想到了另一种可能：“那为什么不可能是，卡朋特家族的其他人，比如布莱斯·扎比尼在调查自己的老爸？”  
  
赫敏道：“我们认为这样的可能性较小。奥克蒙特的原住民都知道，布莱斯·扎比尼小的时候曾发生过意外，他的母亲也是在那次意外中丧生的。从那以后布鲁特斯·卡朋特就对扎比尼宠爱有加，将他养成了一个比德拉科·马尔福还无用的富家少爷，除了花钱和谈情说爱之外什么都不会做，卡朋特也从不让他参与家族生意或是接触政治，可以说扎比尼是完全生活在他继父的羽翼之下的。现在卡朋特要竞选市长，他从中插一脚，又能捞到什么好处？就算他这些年都只是表面纨绔，实际上一直策划着谋权篡位，现在也并不是个好时机，如果卡朋特当选市长不会将权力送到扎比尼手上，康奈利·褔吉就更不会，扎比尼应该比谁都清楚这一点，毕竟福吉的背后是马尔福家族，卢修斯·马尔福是什么样的人想必不用我们多说。”  
  
哈利被赫敏说服了。  
  
“这样的话，其实我们只剩下两种推论，因为第一个关于小天狼星发现了卡朋特的秘密而去调查他的假设是不成立的，小天狼星不会平白无故的让自己置身于危险之中。”  
  
他还有我和小斯科皮，哈利在心里补充道。  
  
“哈利说得没错，”罗恩说着，拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我们都知道小天狼星有多爱你，这也是我们不能让他枉死的原因。”  
  
哈利点点头，露出一个感激的笑容。  
  
赫敏划掉了笔记本上的第一种推测，现在他们需要去验证剩下的两种。  
  
“那么，神秘人委托小天狼星调查布鲁特斯·卡朋特，或者布鲁特斯·卡朋特委托小天狼星调查家族里的人。以此为基础，我们可以推测神秘人有可能的身份以及布鲁特斯·卡朋特可能在调查的人的身份。”  
  
“哦，我想起来了！”哈利突然说道，绿眼睛闪耀起来，“我想我知道在第一种情况下那个神秘人可能是谁了。”  
  
“是谁？”罗恩急切的问，赫敏向哈利投去一个鼓励的眼神。  
  
“就是康奈利·褔吉。我与布莱德利警官通电话时他曾提到，警方对公开目击者的身份表现得十分忌讳，或许布莱德利警官猜到了目击者是谁，所以他告诫我不要管自己不该管的事，因为福吉是市长候选人，他背后的出资人是卢修斯·马尔福，这就能说得通了。”  
  
赫敏若有所思的点着头，“同样的，第二种情况下，目击者是布鲁特斯·卡朋特的话，警方也会对此守口如瓶。”  
  
“现在我们只需要去调查一下他们两个谁在上周五案发时没有不在场证明，或许就能确定神秘人的身份了。”哈利总结道。  
  
“噢，伙计们，我们可真厉害！我感觉我们已经接近真相了。”罗恩兴奋的叫嚷着，惹来图书室里其他人的白眼，但他毫不在意。  
  
  
-  
  
夜幕低垂，冷风拍打在路边槐树干枯的枝桠上，发出刺耳的声响，那些在夜色里显得如怪物般可怖的古树挥舞着他们巨大的深色手臂将月亮割开，月光如血般流淌。  
  
霍格沃滋的校园里一片冷清，只偶尔有下了晚课的学生从身边经过，行色匆匆。  
  
“康奈利·褔吉和布鲁特斯·卡朋特都不是我们能轻易接触到的人。”在最初的兴奋过后，罗恩冷静下来并意识到了这个问题。他看向赫敏，赫敏被风吹散的一缕棕发正从她皱起的眉头上落下来，他生出一种想要去整理它的冲动。他又连忙转头去看哈利，发现哈利正出神的想着什么，似乎没有听到他说的话。  
  
“我也在想这个问题，或许，我们可以去求助汤姆·里德尔先生。”赫敏道。  
  
“什么，那个印斯茅斯人*？！不，我们不能那样做。”罗恩激烈的反驳着。  
  
赫敏为罗恩的态度感到生气，他们已经不是第一次为这件事吵架了，但每一次她都控制不住自己想要狠狠敲对方脑袋的冲动。  
  
“罗恩，你不该对印斯茅斯人抱有这么大的偏见。他们长相丑陋，我承认，并且他们不是人类。但难道我们不应该对其他物种也抱有一些尊重吗？里德尔先生是黑山医院的副院长，也是EOD的创始人，同时，他还是个谦逊有礼、博学多才的人，他值得我们的尊敬。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，这些话我大概听了一万遍了。”罗恩妥协着，明白在这个问题上他没有和赫敏争论的必要，赫敏对印斯茅斯人有着非一般的执着，不知怎么她就是坚信印斯茅斯人都是长期遭受人类迫害的小可怜虫，她甚至还参加了学校里那个“印斯茅斯人权益保护协会”，这真是该死的荒谬。  
  
但万幸的是，她还没有疯狂到要加入EOD，不像他的妹妹金妮，后者已经彻底被洗脑了。罗恩怀疑汤姆·里德尔能把他的朋友和妹妹都骗得团团转要归功于他那张帅气且正派的脸，不然德拉科·马尔福也挺帅的——罗恩极其不情愿的承认这一点——为什么赫敏和金妮却都对他嗤之以鼻呢？  
  
当然了，德拉科·马尔福纯属活该，再帅的脸也抵不过他嚣张跋扈的性格和仿佛蔑视一切的处世态度。  
  
当他们还在读高中的时候，德拉科·马尔福的存在就是哈利、罗恩与赫敏的生活中最令人厌恶的那部分，如果他们感到烦恼或气馁，那不是因为学习成绩，而是因为德拉科·马尔福，并且永远都是他，尤其是针对哈利的，他只是不懂得如何从哈利眼前消失然后去过他逍遥快活充满数不清的钞票的大少爷日子，他的存在让哈利甚至没有机会谈上一场正经的恋爱，罗恩得说，他甚至怀疑哈利生病休学都是马尔福在背后捣的鬼，虽然哈利已经否认了这一说法。  
  
还好马尔福自从高中毕业与那个不知从哪冒出来的潘西·帕金森订了婚，就鲜少出现在他们面前了，大概是终于发现谈恋爱滚床单比挑衅哈利来得有意思多了，听医学院的人说，他连课都不怎么来上了，这对于三人组来说简直是天大的好事。  
  
不过话说回来，遇到过德拉科·马尔福那种混蛋之后，汤姆·里德尔这样的伪君子似乎也显得没那么讨厌了，可能这就是赫敏和金妮喜欢他的原因，有对比才有发现？  
  
赫敏还在继续着她为汤姆·里德尔及印斯茅斯人的申辩：“里德尔先生和康奈利·福吉是朋友，福吉是亲深潜者*一派的，不像布鲁特斯·卡朋特，不过里德尔先生也从没说过什么有关卡朋特的有失公允的话，可见他是十分有教养的。”  
  
就算他说了也不会让你知道啊，罗恩腹诽道，忽然意识到身旁的哈利已经有一会儿没有讲话了。  
  
“哈利，嘿，想什么呢？”  
  
“哈利，你有没有听到我和罗恩的谈话？”赫敏也问道。  
  
哈利其实听见了，他只是在想着要如何搞清楚德拉科·马尔福究竟发生了什么事，以及对方与小天狼星的死有着怎样的关联。这件事情他只能独自完成，由于一些难以言说的原因，他决定将戒指的事隐瞒下来。  
  
“听见了，你们在讨论汤姆·里德尔和印斯茅斯人。”哈利说到，“那么现在进行到哪儿了？”  
  
“康奈利·福吉是里德尔先生的朋友，我们可以试试能否从他那里得到福吉的日程安排。”赫敏无奈的重复了一遍，“哈利，你该不会也对印斯茅斯人有什么偏见吧？”  
  
哈利连忙否认：“没有，我甚至没见过汤姆·里德尔，只是听你和罗恩提起过他。你们知道的，我以前生活的地方没有深潜者，我只知道他们是一种脑袋长得像鱼的类人生物，说实话，第一天来到奥克蒙特在码头见到他们的时候我吓了一大跳。”  
  
“可不是吗，”罗恩露出赞同的表情，“传闻中深潜者是某个居住在深海中的邪恶生物的仆从，他们之所以会上岸来就是为了和人类交配然后把我们都转化成深潜者好去地狱里侍奉那些怪物！”  
  
“够了，罗恩。”赫敏忍无可忍道，“这些都只是一些虚无缥缈的传闻，长辈们拿来吓不乖的小孩子的，难道你也是三岁小孩吗？无论深潜者是如何上岸的，现在奥克蒙特生活着的这些印斯茅斯人只是深潜者与人类混血的后代，他们同样有家庭和朋友，会为了考试而烦恼，为了赚钱出海捕鱼...他们之中的有些到了四、五十岁才会发生转化，在那之前，你甚至都看不出他们与我们有什么区别。”  
  
罗恩迅速摆出一副“好吧好吧你说的都对”的表情，而哈利，鉴于他刚来到奥克蒙特三年多，其中还有一年足不出户在家中养胎，剩下的大部分时间都在学校度过，而印斯茅斯人是在二十岁以后才会开始转化的，所以他几乎没跟这些鱼人打过什么交道。  
  
见两个男孩都放弃了争辩，赫敏满意的牵起了嘴角并对哈利说：  
  
“你会有机会见到里德尔先生的。我们可以去黑山医院或是靠近海岸的鱼市找他，EOD每个月都会在那里向穷困居民免费发放鱼肉，里德尔先生有空的时候就会过去，如果他不在的话，我们还可以找他的夫人贝拉特里克斯。”  
  
贝拉特里克斯，德拉科·马尔福的姑妈。  
  
“就让我们去鱼市见见他们吧。明天怎么样？明天下午是一二年级合上的公共课，我们可以逃掉它。”哈利提议道。  
  
赫敏的脸上写着不赞同：“就算我们可以逃课，明天也并不是EOD发放鱼肉的日子。”  
  
沐浴着哈利失望的目光，赫敏话音一转：“不过，我们可以去黑山医院。我碰巧知道明天我妈妈会去黑山医院参加一个研讨会，她说副院长也会出席，这就意味着明天我们一定能在那里找到汤姆·里德尔先生，当然，要等我妈妈离开以后。”  
  
  
  
-tbc  


  
1\. 深潜者(Deep Ones)是霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特创建的克苏鲁神话中出现的虚构生物，外形即头为两栖类、身为人类的模样。  
2\. 深潜者可以与人类生下混种的后代，承袭“深潜者”血脉的人类出生以后，其样貌虽然在某段期间内均与常人无异，却可能因为跟同族接触或者承受极端压力等因素，使得面貌急速变化成为人称“印斯茅斯长相”的“深潜者”特有的青蛙般容貌，其后更随着时间流逝而渐离人形。  



	4. 印斯茅斯的阴霾（下）

第二天中午在食堂用餐时，赫敏告诉哈利和罗恩，研讨会进行的时间是下午两点到四点。  
  
“我们可以先去图书馆，等到三点钟再出发去黑山医院。”  
  
哈利和罗恩没有异议。  
  
很快，食堂就被下课的学生们挤满了。  
  
三人组坐在靠门的一张八人长桌上，现在长桌的另一侧被三个一年级生占据了，哈利认得其中一个，好像是叫科林的，他是金妮的朋友，但自从金妮怀孕后搬进了未婚夫迪安·托马斯教授的家中，除上课时间外哈利就鲜少能见到对方了，他怀疑罗恩也没比他多见金妮几次，金妮已经因为怀孕的事和家里闹翻了。  
  
某种程度上来说，哈利对金妮的境遇感同身受。金妮今年十八岁，而哈利怀上斯科皮的时候只有十六岁，作为长辈的小天狼星在得知哈利怀孕的初期也表现得十分烦躁且抗拒，咒骂着德拉科·马尔福并多次试图劝哈利打掉孩子，在后者的软硬兼施下才放弃了这个念头。不过，这可能也是由于当时哈利的精神与身体状况都十分糟糕，而小天狼星不忍心看他更加难过。他显怀的程度比正常女性要高，两个月时肚子已凸出身体，五个月时他营养不良的瘦小身躯已经快要无法支撑高高隆起的腹部，丑陋的深紫色纹路布满了他被撑的仿若透明的肚皮，呕吐、浮肿、腹痛折磨着哈利本就脆弱的神经，他额头上的黄印常常泛着刺痛，身下因不正常的怀孕而裂开的那道形如女性阴道的缝隙里甚至会落下黑红色的血块，整个画面看起来是全然可怖的，没有一点温馨可言。  
  
但总归，他现在拥有了斯科皮，这是上帝赐予他的礼物。在小天狼星也离他而去后，斯科皮是他在这个世界上最后的亲人了。每当他把他的宝贝抱在怀里，他总能感觉到一种安慰与温柔的力量自胸膛中升起，像照耀在海面上的第一缕光，纯白到近乎圣洁。  
  
或许每一个曾孕育生命的个体都能感受到这种力量，哈利想，金妮也是一样，更何况托马斯教授十分爱金妮，他会把金妮照顾的很好，这种来自父体的爱意是其他感情无法代替的，哈利自己在怀孕时没有体会过的，他希望金妮能够体会到。  
  
  
此时，科林三人的交谈声打断了哈利的思绪。  
  
“看今天的预言家日报了吗？特怀福德街区一个幼儿园老师失踪了。”  
  
“这个月的第四个了。”  
  
“奥克蒙特真的要完蛋了，该死的洪灾和印斯茅斯人。”  
  
他们没有刻意压低声音，这些对话清晰的传到了哈利、罗恩和赫敏的耳朵里。  
  
赫敏停止了进食，抿着嘴巴似乎是在忍耐，终于她还是没有忍住加入了旁边三人的对话：“据我所知，失踪人员里也有印斯茅斯人，目前为止失踪的有四个印斯茅斯人和三个人类，谁都无法断言这些失踪案的幕后操纵者究竟是什么人。”  
  
科林似乎更加认同赫敏的观点，他接连的点着头，占据了半张脸的黑框眼镜滑落到鼻尖上。  
  
“这位同学说的没错。这些失踪人员的身份职业各不相同，有两个印斯茅斯渔民，一个家庭主妇，一个印斯茅斯高中生，一个志愿者组织成员，一个幼儿园老师，甚至还有一个印斯茅斯妓女。他们就好像是凭空从奥克蒙特消失了，是死是活都不知道。”  
  
“或许他们偷渡去别的地方了？”罗恩也加入了讨论。  
  
“这不太可能吧。”一个长着满脸雀斑的一年级男生说，“去年我姑父一家也打算离开奥克蒙特，我听姑妈说，姑父不知从哪接触到了一个偷渡团伙，但问了价格后就放弃了，那不是一般家庭支付得起的，高中生、幼儿园老师、妓女...说真的，没一个听起来有钱的。”  
  
哈利插话道：“你姑妈还有提及关于偷渡团伙的其他事吗？”  
  
雀斑男孩思索了片刻，“没有了。接下来她就开始抱怨姑父又去酒馆喝酒还欠了人家的钱...我姑父是个酒鬼，呃、这好像没什么好说的。”  
  
不，这至关重要，哈利在心里说。  
  
“可以告诉我你姑父经常去哪儿喝酒吗？”  
  
“猪头酒馆，他最常去的一个，他跟那里的酒保很熟。”  
  
哈利与赫敏、罗恩两人交换了一个眼神。  
  
等到科林三人离开，哈利急切的说道：“我们应该去猪头酒馆看看，那里绝对有什么线索。”  
  
“可以，但我们最好还是先去黑山医院见里德尔先生，晚些时候再去猪头酒馆。福吉和卡朋特是两条并行的线，哪一条都不能放手。”  
  
“不如我们分头行动？”  
  
“不行，哈利。我理解你的心情，但猪头酒馆不是个安全的地方，我们必须三个人一起行动。”  
  
  
  
-  
  
黑山医院的主楼是一栋六层高的浅灰色建筑，它坐落在奥克蒙特南部山区的半山腰上。穿过植被茂盛的庭院抵达入口处，哈利发现医院的外墙是重新粉刷过的，不像很多市区里的建筑拥有着经历风雨洗礼的斑驳墙壁。  
  
“里德尔先生出资修葺了这里，在我们小的时候，黑山医院是孩子们心中鬼屋一般的存在，破败又阴暗的房间、四处渗水的管道和地下停尸间，真是恐怖的记忆。”赫敏说道。  
  
“哦，”哈利不太感兴趣的回应着，“看来汤姆·里德尔先生十分富有，他好像还是那个慈善组织EOD的创始人？”  
  
赫敏愉快的点点头，“是的，里德尔先生是个慈善家，我曾经建议他去参加市长选举，哪怕他是印斯茅斯人也不能改变他为奥克蒙特做出了许多贡献的事实，比起布鲁特斯·卡朋特和康奈利·福吉，我更愿意支持里德尔先生，卡朋特是个冷血的独裁者，而福吉则完全是马尔福家族的傀儡。可惜里德尔先生说自己无心政治，宁愿当个能够切实为居民带来福祉的医生。”  
  
汤姆·里德尔真的有赫敏说的这么好吗？可有一次当赫敏不在时，罗恩告诉哈利，对方只是个伪君子，他的资产来路不明。  
  
  
  
三人在庭院里逛了一会儿，赫敏提议去副院长办公室外等待里德尔。  
  
“你不怕被你妈妈看到吗？”罗恩边走边问。  
  
赫敏颇为自信的回答道：“放心，她甚至不会在中途离开去卫生间，不到四点她是不会从会议室里出来的。”  
  
他们来到医院的一层，这一层是患者止步的区域，电梯出口处有一个服务台，一位看起来十分年轻貌美的金发护士正在值班。  
  
“你们有什么事吗？看病请去楼下。”护士冷冰冰的说道。  
  
赫敏试图解释他们是来找里德尔副院长的，但她刚一开口就被罗恩制止了。  
  
“我们是来自索菲亚诊所的助理医师，受玛丽·科尔*...”  
  
罗恩正要说出赫敏在索非亚诊所工作的母亲玛丽·科尔顿的名字，金发护士却立即转变了态度。她用甜蜜的嗓音热情的说道：  
  
“是玛丽·蔻尔登医生邀请你们来的吗？快请进，她的办公室就在右手边的第二间，贝拉特里克斯·里德尔医生的办公室对面。”接着，她露出一个羞涩的笑容，“我男友的心脏起搏器植入术就是她做的，她是位十分受人尊敬的医生。如果你们有什么需要的话，可以来这里找我。”  
  
赫敏维持着张着嘴的动作，似乎还来不及消化对方这一通话，她还在斟酌是否应该将实情告知这位护士时，罗恩和哈利已经拉着她进了走廊。  
  
“我们这样做是不对的。”赫敏道。  
  
罗恩耸耸肩，“我是想报出你妈妈的名字，是她自己会错了意。反正我们都进来了，别管那么多了。”  
  
哈利也劝道：“我们可以等里德尔医生来了之后再和他一起去向护士解释，他们会谅解的。”  
  
他们行至楼道尽头处，挂着“汤姆·里德尔”名牌的办公室就在这里，面对着院长办公室，旁边的名牌上写着贝拉特里克斯·里德尔，斜对面是那位玛丽·蔻尔登医生，看起来他们都在黑山医院有着举足轻重的地位。  
  
这一层的楼道里没有座椅，空荡的走廊中只有墙壁上被风吹打的窗子发出沉闷的声响。  
  
罗恩开始后悔跟着赫敏来这里，他们应该在楼下的庭院里随便转转，至少那里还有些赏心悦目的花草。  
  
又一阵风刮来吹开了没有闭紧的窗户，哈利试图关上它，而罗恩顺着被吹得响起来的门把手轻轻一推，汤姆·里德尔的办公室大门就在他们眼前敞开了。  
  
“呃，我不是故意的...看来他忘记锁门了。”罗恩道，“既然如此，我们不如进去等他吧，这走廊里怪瘆人的，还没有座位。”  
  
罗恩说着便走进了办公室，哈利紧随其后，赫敏紧张的看了看四周，发现并没有人注意到他们，但她还是希望能够制止她的两位莽撞的好友做出这种不礼貌的事。  
  
“罗恩，哈利，我们不能擅自进入里德尔先生的办公室，这样做是不——”赫敏翻了个白眼，感觉到自己是在对牛弹琴，屋内的两人已经坐在沙发上开始四处打量了。  
  
“好吧。”她妥协道，走进了房间并且关好门，“我们就在这里待一会儿，但你们绝对不能碰里德尔先生的任何东西，听到我说的了吗？”  
  
“我们不会动这间屋子里的任何东西。”哈利答应着。而罗恩还打算继续与赫敏斗嘴，就好像这已经成为了他的一种习惯：  
  
“当然，我们不能轻举妄动，否则万一不小心发现了汤姆·里德尔的什么秘密，比如他其实是在靠贩卖人体器官来赚钱之类的，那他的绅士风度可就要维持不下去了。”  
  
赫敏气愤的瞪着罗恩，哈利在心里叹了一口气，有时他觉得他的两个好友就和德拉科·马尔福一样幼稚，在斗嘴这方面，谁也没比谁更有理智一些。  
  
在他的好友们像一对老夫老妻一样为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵时，哈利远离了沙发，避免自己成为一个被相互赌气的父母夹在中间的手足无措的孩子。  
  
哈利来到一座占据了大半个墙面的书架前，书架上放着许多医学类的书籍，有关内科学、解剖学、麻醉学、心理学等等，哈利对这些不怎么感兴趣，他对医生和学医者的印象大都来自德拉科·马尔福所在的医学院，想到不苟言笑、看起来就像是行走的僵尸的药剂学教授西弗勒斯·斯内普和他那些冷血动物一样的学生，哈利就感到有些不寒而栗。  
  
他沿着书架走了一圈，正想回到沙发上去，无意间瞥见书架后面的墙壁上似乎露出了什么东西。  
  
哈利蹲到近处，美术生对于色彩格外敏感的神经使他发现那里有一块墙皮的颜色和周围是不同的，异色墙皮被一圈细窄的缝隙包围着，看起来这块墙板似乎可以被取下。  
  
哈利按耐不住自己的好奇心，他抱着试试看的想法推动着墙板，传出的声响使他确定这里的确是中空的，但是由于缝隙太小，仅凭手指无法撬动，哈利转头看向罗恩，  
  
“罗恩，你随身携带的那把小刀呢？给我用一下。”  
  
罗恩掰出刀刃，将小刀递给坐在书架前面地板上的哈利。伴随着赫敏“你们在做什么？”的质问声，哈利将刀尖伸入缝隙中，随即变换角度一用力，那块异色的墙板就被撬了起来。  
  
墙板里中空的地方藏着一些相互咬合着的齿轮，看起来像是某种机关。  
  
“这是什么东西？！”赫敏惊讶的叫着。  
  
“不知道，但这种小玩意儿看起来挺容易挪动的。”罗恩说着便伸手去掰那些齿轮，齿轮转动到某一点时从中传来细小的“咔哒”声，随后巨大的书架从中间打开，露出一扇印有诡异的黑色图案的门。  
  
“这看起来像是个章鱼。”哈利说。  
  
“进去看看。”罗恩说。  
  
而赫敏正瞪圆了眼睛，显然被汤姆·里德尔办公室里藏着一间密室的认知震惊了。  
  
门内是一个大约有十几平的小房间，一只小型书架、一套桌椅、一个箱子和一只被白布遮盖起来的巨大画架占据了大部分空间，其余物品乱七八糟的散落着。  
  
赫敏最先被那只书架吸引，罗恩则试图打开箱子，哈利的视线里全是那副被白布遮挡着的画。  
  
“这东西被锁住了，我得找找钥匙在哪。”罗恩在房间里四处打量，发现身旁的赫敏正死死盯着手中的一本书。  
  
那是一本极其厚重的，通体纯黑色的书。  
  
“赫敏，你拿着的是什么书啊？看起来比美术史还厚两倍！”罗恩夸张的叫着，凑近了去看，书面上用一种不知由什么成分构成的泛着银色光泽的染料写着——  
  
NECRONOMICON  
  
  
“这是什么意思？”  
  
“死灵之书。”赫敏的声音颤抖着，低沉到几乎难以听清她口中的词汇。  
  
罗恩显然被对方的话语和面上透露出的恐惧神色震慑住了，他从未在赫敏脸上见到过这种混合着阴沉与忌惮的表情，她用睁大的眼牢牢锁住那些银色的字迹，仿佛要防止它们突然开始变幻似的。  
  
“你还记得我大一的时候选修了希腊语吧？这个书名是由‘死灵’、‘诫命’和‘代表’三个希腊词汇拼合而成的，意思是‘代表着死者诫命的图案’。西比尔·特里劳尼教授曾在课上提到过这个，她描述这本书为‘传闻中记述着地球和宇宙的真实历史，一旦重现世间必会引起无穷无尽的灾难’。当时我以为她是在胡言乱语，但是现在，它竟然真的出现了...”  
  
赫敏说着，像是下定了决心一般，将那本传闻中代表着邪恶与灭亡的书装进背包里。  
  
“先把它拿走再说，我们还不知道汤姆·里德尔要用它来做什么，不管他是否有恶意，我们都不能冒险把它放在别人手里。”  
  
罗恩赞同了赫敏的做法。他没有找到箱子的钥匙，从目前的情况来看，他怀疑那里面也绝不是什么玩具小熊之类的无关紧要的东西，而且他注意到，屋子的另一侧还有一扇门，那是一扇破旧的深色木门，不需要靠近也能感觉到从中散发出的阵阵寒气，不知是不是错觉，他似乎还闻到空气里飘着一丝淡淡的血腥气。  
  
赫敏也看到了那扇门，她皱起的眉头从进入这个房间开始就没有片刻放松。  
  
“现在怎么办？”罗恩问，不确定他们是否应该继续下去了。  
  
“我想最好是先离开，在里德尔先生回来之前。”赫敏回答道。  
  
他们将目光投向哈利，后者已经端详着那幅画有一段时间了。  
  
罗恩和赫敏朝哈利所在的门边走去，哈利在他们近身前拉下了画架上的白布。  
  
罗恩拍了下哈利的肩膀，“我和赫敏发现了点东西，我们得赶紧离开了。这幅画画了什么？你都在这儿和它大眼瞪小眼半天了。”  
  
“没什么，只是一副风景画。”哈利耸了耸肩，“我们走吧。”  
  
  
  
三人将书架恢复原状，走出了办公室。一楼的走廊里没有半个人影，就连服务台值班的金发护士都不见了踪影。  
  
她不在那里更好。离开时三人心虚的想着。  
  
  
走在下山的路上，赫敏对哈利解释了死灵之书的事，最后他们决定由哈利暂时保管它，因为他的家里没有其他人，这本书不会有被发现的风险。  
  
在汤姆·里德尔办公室里的经历搅乱了三人原本的计划，哈利提议今晚先去猪头酒馆打探卡朋特家族的消息。  
  
他们来到格里莫广场十二号，哈利请求罗恩和赫敏在楼下等他一会儿，他把书放回家里就马上下来。  
  
哈利知道让好友在楼下等待而不是请他们进门的做法是十分无礼的，但比起这个，他更不能让二人发现屋子里那些斯科皮存在的痕迹。  
  
哈利很快下了楼，他们在附近吃过晚餐后就出发前往猪头酒馆。  
  
  
  
-  
  
夜晚的猪头酒馆里，三两个醉汉凑在一桌饮酒和交谈，几对情侣靠在昏暗的灯光中亲热。  
  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏找了一张离吧台不远的空桌子，哈利对另两人说：  
  
“我去买些酒，趁机和酒保套话，你们在这里等我就好。”  
  
罗恩问道：“需要我和你一起吗？”  
  
哈利摇了摇头，表示他已经想好要如何从酒保口中打探到偷渡团伙的消息了。  
  
过了一刻钟左右的时间，哈利回到桌边，并带回了一张纸条：  
  
  
周六晚上八点钟  
避风港南部 风车大街与船长大街交汇处的小巷里  
问题：遇上狗应该怎么办？  
回答：狗都有狂犬病，都要弄死才行。  
  
  
“哥们，真有你的！”罗恩用带着崇拜的眼神看着哈利，“你是怎么做到的？”  
  
“我告诉他我是小天狼星的教子，我想要离开奥克蒙特，很快他就把消息给了我，他说他从前和小天狼关系不错，他还告诉我，小天狼星似乎很受老板器重。”  
  
“老板？是布鲁特斯·卡朋特？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
  
  
-tbc


	5. 目见母亲

  
星期四的中午，哈利刚刚结束了他的美学原理课，今天金妮又没有来上课，哈利记得她似乎快到预产期了。  
  
他准备去食堂找罗恩和赫敏一起吃午餐，顺便把挎包里的死灵之书交给赫敏，然后他就打算去莱姆斯·卢平家里接斯科皮，今天下午和周五他都没有课，为了周六能空出时间来，他想提前把斯科皮接回家两天，周六一早再送回去。  
  
这几天他们抓紧一切时间研究那本书，书里记载的内容远远超出了他们从前对世界的认知。书中描述了一些比人类古老得多的远古者及其奴隶，万物之源“阿撒托斯”与由他统治的外神们，包括一些被称为“旧日支配者”的异形神灵，以及信仰他们的教派和崇拜他们的秘密仪式等事物。由于通篇都是希腊文且内容晦涩繁复，他们花了很长时间才勉强看到提及旧日支配者与教派仪式的部分，还没来得及仔细阅读。  
  
哈利知道二年级周五只有一节写生课，赫敏一定会提议下课后一起去图书馆，而他得提前想好一个拒绝的理由。  
  
哈利沉浸在自己的思绪里，不知不觉间走到了人造湖区域。这里离食堂与主楼较远，平时只有情侣会来此约会。正值食堂开放的时间，大部分学生都去吃饭了，人造湖边行人寥寥，这让湖面石桥上的两个身影显得格外引人注目，尤其是其中那个女生还穿着一身红色的裙装。  
  
那是布莱斯·扎比尼和潘西·帕金森。  
  
哈利止住了脚步。从他的角度看过去，两人之间的距离有点太近了，扎比尼说了些什么，帕金森笑着倒在了前者的怀里，就在扎比尼愣神时，帕金森主动凑上去吻住了他。  
  
震惊与气愤在看到这个画面的瞬间席卷了哈利，他想起那日在医学院教学楼里扎比尼对潘西·帕金森维护的态度，以及他对德拉科说的那句“停止将你自己的错误怪罪到别人身上”。  
  
事实证明，这一切显然并不只是德拉科的错误。  
  
短暂的亲吻过后，扎比尼慌张地离开了，看起来他还无法接受自己亲了朋友的未婚妻这件事。潘西站在原地直到扎比尼离开了她的视线，然后她转过身来，目光精准的落在哈利身上，就好像她一直知道哈利就在那里。  
  
哈利以前从未和潘西·帕金森讲过话。在他生下斯科皮的那个暑假，他第一次在预言家日报上看到了这个名字，以“卢修斯·马尔福之子德拉科·马尔福的未婚妻，马尔福庄园未来的女主人”的名号出现在头版头条。哈利难以描述当时的心情，只感到自己被生产损耗一空的力气还没有恢复过来，不足以支撑他继续阅读下去。  
  
而现在，哈利决定走上石桥，他无法做到对刚刚所见的一幕视若无睹。  
  
潘西·帕金森的目光牢牢锁住了他，在她那双如黑色深潭般的眼眸中，哈利感到无所遁形。  
  
“我看到你和扎比尼接吻了。”哈利直截了当的开口，“你和德拉科·马尔福已有婚约，你为什么要那么做？”  
  
潘西的嘴角始终挂着笑，像是恶作剧得逞的孩童般的笑容中又混合着几分成熟的冷漠，两种本应相互矛盾的表情点缀在她妆容精致的面庞上，显出一种诡异的和谐。她张开血红色的双唇，一阵甜蜜而浓稠的香气将哈利完全包裹在其中：  
  
“哈利·波特，亲爱的，命运终于使你来到了这里。这或许不是个完美的时机，但我总是期待着你。我以生命作证，你的绿眼睛在阳光下看起来更加美丽。”潘西·帕金森痴迷的看着哈利的眼睛，像是小孩子凝视着橱窗里的玩具，她的黑眼珠快速转动了一下，里面隐约闪过一道猩红的光晕。“我早已厌倦了鲜血的颜色，如果可以，我会把那些俗艳的红从我眼中挖去，但那样可能会显得有点吓人，是不是？你会害怕我吗，亲爱的，像德拉科那样？又或是、我更应该问，你想要我离开他吗，像是从没出现在这里？”  
  
潘西·帕金森的话语像为欲望的甜美气息所吸引的吐着信子的毒蛇，它一口咬中了哈利胸腔里那颗跳动着的红苹果，那是时时引诱着他，使他在爱欲海洋中沉浮的恶果。  
  
哈利无法阻止自己将心底最深处的秘密尽数袒露，当真言的河流淌而出，他感到一种前所未有的轻松。  
  
“我想，”哈利坦诚道，“我想要你离开他，我想要你再也不能伤害他。”  
  
潘西发出俏皮的笑声，孩童的那部分占据了上风，仿佛她唇上的红只是残留在嘴边的浆果蛋糕，  
  
“我当然知道你可爱的小脑瓜里在想些什么，我总是知道的。这真是场无趣的游戏，比阁楼上的捉迷藏还不如，我能指望些什么呢？爱情吗？”潘西为自己能够说出这个词汇感到惊讶，她把眼睛睁得浑圆，那让它们看起来像是两个虚空的黑洞，她缓慢的继续到：“若我一口一口将爱意吞下，或许就能知道你们为何会如此为它疯狂。”  
  
“你想做什么？你究竟是什么人？”哈利警惕地问道。  
  
“你不必知道我是什么人，哈利，也不必担心我会伤害你可怜的心上人。”  
  
哈利试图反驳，而潘西没有给他开口的机会——  
  
“不过我得承认，德拉科的神经质有时候不怎么讨人喜欢，当然，只是不讨大部分人喜欢，显然你并不属于大部分人。喜欢他的神经兮兮，对吗，哈利？这就是为什么你们能滚到床上去？”  
  
“你知道我们...”哈利惊诧的程度不亚于方才看见潘西·帕金森与布莱斯·扎比尼在亲吻，他以为德拉科绝不会将这件事告诉他的未婚妻。  
  
潘西仿佛听到了眼前男孩的心声，她浑不在意地笑着：“他当然不会跟我说这种事，他甚至回避在马尔福庄园里提起你，我猜这算是某种保护，真甜蜜，你不这样认为吗？”  
  
不等哈利发出疑问，她便主动开口：“我不需要浪费时间听些废话，你的眼睛告诉我发生的一切。那里充满了欲望或是爱——哦算了吧，欲望和爱，它们本身就是同一种东西。”  
  
“不是。”哈利笃定地说道，他投向潘西的眼神像一道光劈开她眼中深不见底的黑潭，“爱和欲，它们不是同一种东西，爱就只是爱而已。我可以爱他，也可以看着他离去。”  
  
潘西审视着哈利，良久没有开口。  
  
“是吗？那就让我们拭目以待。”留下这句话，潘西·帕金森走下了石桥。  
  
  
  
哈利走在去食堂的路上，与潘西·帕金森的对话占据了他的大脑。  
  
他不敢相信自己说了“我可以爱他”这样的话。  
  
一定是因为斯科皮，哈利告诉自己。当你拥有一个跟他的父亲长着相同的金发和灰眼睛的宝宝，你只是不可能就让自己把他的父亲当成一团空气。而想要一个家庭的念头也在小天狼星死后变得愈发强烈，这使哈利对孩子的父亲产生了某种错误的期待。  
  
此时天空又飘起了小雨，微凉的雨丝落在哈利的脸颊上，也打湿了他的眼镜。哈利把眼镜取下来，用袖口擦了擦，重新带回去后，他的眼前出现两个熟悉的身影，其中一个在不久前也是这样背对着他，还穿着相同一件黑西装。  
  
德拉科·马尔福和他的老师兼教父西弗勒斯·斯内普走在一起。  
  
他们走得很快，行进间似乎还在争吵着什么，德拉科时不时捋一下头发，看起来十分烦躁。  
  
借着人群的掩护，哈利跟随着他们，中间隔了一段不远不近的距离。他的确还记得上一次的不欢而散，德拉科嘲讽他是个跟踪狂，还告诫他远离马尔福庄园，最好是直接离开奥克蒙特市。但他没有任何理由听对方的话，不是吗？小天狼星的案件还没有告破，他不可能就这样一走了之，更何况，斯科皮才那么小，他没法带着一个两岁大的婴儿偷渡，如果他走了，谁来照顾斯科皮呢，德拉科可以吗？答案显然是不。那么对方就没有资格来要求自己离开，哈利想，他要弄清楚马尔福庄园究竟发生了什么事。潘西·帕金森显然知道些什么，但她没可能会告诉哈利，她只是说她不会伤害德拉科，哈利可以相信她的话吗？  
  
德拉科和斯内普走进了教师办公区，他们进入挂着“西弗勒斯·斯内普教授”名牌的办公室然后关上了门。  
  
哈利将耳朵贴在门上，然后发现这种门的隔音效果该死的好。  
  
不甘心地在门口徘徊了一会儿，哈利决定先去上个厕所。  
  
他们或许待会就会去吃饭，我可以想个办法溜进斯内普的办公室，看看那里会不会藏着什么东西，就像那天在汤姆·里德尔办公室里发现的那些一样——哈利待在空荡荡的厕所里，自顾自地想着。  
  
他从挎包里掏出手机，给赫敏发了条消息告诉她他会晚点再过去食堂，叫她和罗恩先去吃。等到手机上显示时间过去了二十分钟，哈利觉得他可以开始行动了。他一股脑跑到厕所门口，刚打开门就与正要进来的某人狠狠撞到了一起，哈利被撞得向后倒去，挎包里的东西从未拉好的拉链里洒出来散落了一地。  
  
德拉科撑着楼道的墙壁稳住身体，抬起头时视线里出现了哈利·波特因疼痛皱起的脸。  
  
“波特？你在这里干什——”德拉科的声音戛然而止，如同被按下了暂停键。  
  
哈利顺着对方惊恐的目光看向瘫在瓷砖地面上、那本用散发着不详气息的银色涂料写道‘代表着死者诫命的图案’的死灵之书。  
  
哈利眨了眨眼，脑袋里蹦出的第一个念头是：“现在藏起来好像也来不及了”，第二个念头则是：“德拉科认得这本书，他也选修过希腊语吗？”  
  
哈利将目光移回德拉科脸上，后者已经收起了眼中的惊愕，现在那里重新被焦躁填满了，程度比之前更甚。  
  
“该死的你怎么会有这个东西？我还以为这是——，还好，还好不是。”德拉科将视线从那本书上扯下来，看向已经把自己整理好的哈利，后者正用一种想要探寻真相的目光盯着他，这目光让德拉科感到无比熟悉。  
  
三年前，同样在一个阴雨连绵的秋日里，哈利·波特就是用这样的目光看着他，契而不舍的想要找出他深藏心底的秘密，就好像这对对方来说有多么重要似的。这一切仿若昨日重现，将他带回了马尔福庄园那个惊心动魄的夜晚——  
  
  
  
十六岁的德拉科·马尔福站在穿衣镜前。  
  
镜子里映出一个属于少年的瘦削身影，被一件长至地面的黑袍从头遮盖到脚，只露出苍白而尖细的下巴。  
  
黑袍上画着一轮长满触手的弯月，血红颜色使它散发着不详的气息。  
  
德拉科盯着镜中的这个人，不确定这究竟是不是他自己。他看起来甚至不像是一个活人。  
  
“德拉科，你在房间里吗？”耳边传来纳西莎的呼唤声，属于母亲的声音把他从晃神中唤醒。  
  
“在呢，妈妈，我这就来。”德拉科应着，拉开了卧室的房门。  
  
  
德拉科跟在父亲卢修斯·马尔福与教父西弗勒斯·斯内普身后，纳西莎·马尔福在他的左侧，他的身边还围绕着许多身穿相同黑袍的人，他们都是黑山羊密教*的教徒。而他，作为现任主教卢修斯·马尔福的儿子，第一次被父亲授意参加他们的召唤仪式。  
  
这场仪式所要召唤的，正是黑山羊密教长久以来供奉着的名为“月之镜守护者*”的异形生物，它是宇宙三柱原神之中有着“至高母神”之称的“森之黑山羊*”的化身之一。  
  
德拉科与其他教徒一起通过庄园地下一条古旧潮湿的密道，抵达位于奥克蒙特北部山区的山羊林。  
  
夜晚的山羊林中，无名动物的叫声混合着教徒们踏着落叶前进的沙沙声，秋日冷冽的夜风吹起黑袍的衣角，他们如鬼魅般穿梭在月辉下。  
  
不知行进了多久，德拉科发觉四周树木的样貌发生了变化，松树消失了，取而代之的是一种更为高大的树木，树冠上长满触手一般的枝桠，树干处像是张开了一张巨大的嘴，从嘴里不断滴下绿色的粘液。树体下方还长着动物蹄子似的东西，一股仿佛挖开了墓穴一样的恶臭充斥了鼻腔。这已经不能称之为树木了，它们更像是某种张牙舞爪的怪物。  
  
队伍在这片诡异的“树”中间停了下来，卢修斯·马尔福与西弗勒斯·斯内普低语了几句，后者示意教徒们围成一个巨大的圆圈，身边的人陆续跪伏到了地上，德拉科也学着他们的样子跪下来，他如迷路的孩童般寻着纳西莎·马尔福黑色帽兜下的侧脸，越过光年般遥远的距离与充斥其间的雾气，德拉科的视线与他母亲的视线相遇，对方给了他一个安慰的眼神，就像小时候每次德拉科因为听了鬼故事而失眠时会得到的那样。  
  
德拉科将脸完全埋进帽兜里，双手合十贴在额前，心中不断复读着之前父母要求他牢记的，对于至高母神的信奉与赞美之词。闭上双眼之前，他看到卢修斯·马尔福走到了圆圈的中央，手中拿着一把雕刻着难以辨认的复杂铭文的圆镜。  
  
德拉科知道，召唤仪式开始了。  
  
卢修斯·马尔福不断用他庄严而虔诚的声音吟颂着某种德拉科听不懂的语言，他的声音越来越大，那些陌生的音符像裹挟着暴雨的狂风席卷了德拉科大脑里的每一个角落。就在他感觉自己的精神如同一片毫无抵抗力的柔软树叶即将被这场暴风雨肢解成碎片时，骤然间，耳边所有的声响都消失了。  
  
长久的、令人窒息的静默中，有什么东西顺着帽子的外沿淌下，滴落在德拉科的眼皮上。温热、粘腻、散发出刺鼻的腐朽与溃烂之气。德拉科用手指沾下这滴黏液，然后缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
  
沾在他右手食指上的，是一滴血。  
  
金发少年的脑海中一片空白，没有任何言语可以准确描述出他的感受，很多次当他回忆起这个夜晚，他不知道是什么驱使着他做出了当时的举动，他为此感到后悔可又知道后悔全然没有意义，因为他此生都将无法忘记那个来自地狱的画面，只在他抬起双眼的一瞬间——  
  
一团不断翻滚溃烂的巨大云雾笼罩在森林上空，  
这些云雾由蠕动着的臃肿肉块构成，聚合在一起时形成骇人的身体器官，黏滑的黑色触手，滴着粘液的嘴或扭曲的短腿，腿末端是勉强可以被称为“羊”蹄的黑色蹄子。  
  
德拉科呆愣在那里，保持着仰起头的姿势，忘记了闭上眼睛。在这一刻，他对于这个世界所有曾存在过的信仰、他身体中一切能与美好相连通的感知，都被眼前这团让人作呕又令人生畏的肉雾摧毁殆尽。  
  
忽然，他眼角的余光中有什么东西一闪而过，他稍稍移动自己僵硬的脖颈向一侧转去，看到跪伏在他左边的那个教徒——他已然想不起对方的名字了——被身后怪树树冠上伸出的一只触手勒住了脖颈，他垂死挣扎着，双手攀在触手上试图把它拽开，张开的双目因窒息而外凸，看起来恐怖狰狞。须臾之间，教徒的身体被拖拽着腾空而起，在空中划出一道半圆形的弧线，随即从顶点坠落，笔直地落入了怪树张开的巨口中。  
  
在他原本的位置上，只留下一件被血染红的长袍，代替他向森之黑山羊表达最虔诚的信仰。  
  
就在这时，一阵突兀的声响自身后传来，似乎是鞋底摩擦落叶产生的动静，德拉科正想回头查看，突然感到一阵尖锐的疼痛自胸膛蔓延开来，像是他的胸口被什么剧烈燃烧的东西灼伤了，他伸手按住那个传来痛感的位置，感觉到那是他一直戴在胸前的吊坠，吊坠上刻着一只扭曲的五角星，五角星正中央的烛台上，一只蜡烛正闪耀着圣洁的火光。  
  
一缕腥甜涌上喉咙，德拉科咳嗽着吐出一口鲜血，染湿了身上的黑袍。  
  
他眼前那团肉雾——或者尊称她的名讳：黑暗丰穰之女神、万物之母森之黑山羊——发出了一阵能够刺穿耳膜的巨大声响，像是亿万个由她孕育出的子嗣同时发出婴孩般的啼哭，那声音尖锐、杂乱、澎湃而悲壮，徘徊在耳边久久不曾离去，使德拉科几度再欲呕血。  
  
直到他再次感觉到血液流通在他的四肢百骸，他酸软的双腿已无法支撑他保持现在的跪姿，他终于筋疲力竭的躺倒在铺满落叶与血迹的泥土上，情绪的洪流在瞬间淹没了他，他极度的想要流泪，并从未如此感谢过他还能够流泪。  
  
这时，母神早已离去，一轮弯月重新照亮了夜空。  
  
余下的黑山羊教徒清理着仪式现场，纳西莎·马尔福走到德拉科身边，爱怜地将她的孩子抱在怀中，吻去他脸上未干的泪痕。  
  
“我们该走了。”纳西莎说着，将德拉科从地上扶了起来。  
  
他们沿原路返回，当马尔福庄园里的光重新照耀在每个人脸上，他们无一不感到如释重负。在德拉科迫切的想要回到他一个人的房间里时，纳西莎叫住了他，面上流露出担忧的神情，但她还没来得及开口，就被卢修斯·马尔福叫走了。  
  
德拉科重重地呼出一口气，快步走上了楼梯。  
  
然而这份轻松没能保持多久，当他打开卧室的房门，出乎意料地看到一个戴着熟悉的圆框眼镜、黑发乱糟糟的男孩正躺在他的床上，盈着月光的绿眼睛里闪烁着无措与迷茫。  
  
“波特？！”德拉科吓了一跳，一时间忘记控制自己的音量。  
  
哈利·波特慌忙坐起身来，试图在这张过于柔软滑顺的金丝绒被单上找到一个支点，“马尔福，我、我不知道这是怎——”  
  
伴随着传入耳畔越来越清晰的脚步声，德拉科像一支离弦的箭一般扑到床上，一把捂住哈利的嘴巴并把对方塞进自己怀里，掀开被单将两人裹了进去。  
  
纳西莎敲了三下门无人应答，忧心忡忡地推开了房门。  
  
房间里，德拉科裹着被子躺在床上，似乎已经睡着了。  
  
  
  
-tbc  
  
  
1.莎布·尼古拉丝（Shub-Niggurath）是美国小说家霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特所创造的克苏鲁神话中的一个外神，由万物之源阿撒托斯产出的黑暗产生。  
2.月之镜守护者(Keeper of the Moon-Lens)是莎布·尼古拉丝的化身之一。它居住在英国山羊林地区那广阔的地下洞穴系统中。月之镜守护者被英国山羊林中莎布·尼古拉丝的教团黑山羊密教(the Cult of the Black Goat)所崇拜。


	6. 皮囊

  
哈利在一个陌生的房间里醒来。即使失去眼镜让他感觉眼前像是蒙了一层薄雾，他也知道这绝不是他位于格里莫广场十二号那间不算太大但布置温馨的小屋。  
  
这里大的甚至不像是一间卧室。绵延的木质地板在黑暗之中看不到尽头，一排被厚重帘幕遮盖住的柳叶窗悬挂在右侧墙壁上，只有离哈利最远的那扇窗没有阖紧窗帘，一缕银色月光从缝隙中倾泻下来，照亮后方一副图案模糊不清的巨大黑色画像和窗下那架桃花心木制外壳的钢琴——那是整间屋子，除去哈利正躺着的这张床外，最令他印象深刻的事物。  
  
床，当然的，哈利躺在一张床上。雕刻着毛茛花叶的床柱、墨绿色床幔和格外柔软的金丝绒被单，床上的一切都曾反复出现在他的回忆里。  
  
这是德拉科·马尔福的房间。  
  
房门应声打开，金发少年走了进来。他穿着一身丝绸睡衣，脸上的表情看不真切。当他走近时，哈利发现那双灰蓝色的眼睛里只盛着一片无垠的荒芜。  
  
德拉科迈上床，扣住哈利的下巴吻了上来，在闭上双眼的瞬间，哈利意识到自己身在梦中。  
  
梦境里的德拉科双唇间没有一丝温度，冰冷的吻使哈利颤抖。当他将手搭上哈利的肩膀，后者才意识到自己穿了一件黑色的长袍，它看起来不像是睡袍。  
  
德拉科将长袍一寸一寸剥离了哈利的身体，哈利没有阻止他的动作，却仍紧绷着努力闭合着的双腿，即使心知肚明这只是一场梦，他还是无法轻易做到将身体的秘密袒露出来，像一只被剖开果核的桃子，将柔软隐秘的内里送至别人嘴边肆意品尝。  
  
两人在亲吻间褪尽了衣衫，哈利被推倒在床铺上，视线下方是枕套一角用花体绣着“D.M”的字样，这让他仿佛回到了三年前的那个晚上，他唯一曾真正的躺在这张床上、躺在金发男孩怀里的晚上。德拉科的手掌比那时更加有力，动作也娴熟许多，但一切似乎又没有什么不同，他们还是他们，同样的交叠着的躯体和无法靠近的灵魂，同样在最动情时选择缄口不言。  
  
像许多次在幻想中做过的那样，哈利将手伸向德拉科的胸膛，感受着在那层苍白皮肤之下灼灼跳动的心脏，只有在这个晚上它会为自己而跳动，只有在这一刻，现实与梦境重合。  
  
在哈利的默许下，德拉科掰开了他的双腿，在那里，隐藏着哈利未向任何人展露过的秘密，他畸形的孕育了生命的女性器官，正如糜烂的花朵一般沐浴在德拉科的目光中，缓缓盛开。  
  
德拉科将手指探入到花心里，戒指紧紧抵着哈利敏感的两侧花瓣，然后他将自己坚硬的器物埋进这朵为他绽开着的玫瑰花中，像一把利刃刺穿花芯。他不断将自己挤得更加深入就好像哈利的甬道没有尽头，哈利心中陡然生出一种荒谬的感觉，仿佛这就是世界的终结，在情欲的海里，他们与万物共沉沦，在永恒的黑暗里，丧失一切作为人的意识与知觉之前，他们依旧相连，用这条生育了他们共同的孩子的通道，通往孕育万物又吞噬万物的地方——那是母亲的子宫，善与恶、起与止都从这里诞生。  
  
从天幕垂下的帘布将这个房间与白日分隔，混沌的无名之雾中，氧气只是情欲的载体。哈利呼吸着德拉科颈间的冷香，对方正把头埋在他的肩窝里，身下愈发强劲地动作着，哈利感到自己的身体正在这阵冲撞中支离破碎。终于，在他眼前剧烈摇晃的世界停下了，他残破的躯壳里只剩下了这个子宫，它被德拉科射出的液体浇灌着，餍足的吞咽着，就算哈利的心也停止跳动，它还依旧鲜活，被渴望支配而鲜活着。  
  
一阵婴儿的啼哭突兀地自耳边响起，哈利的睫毛剧烈颤动起来，梦境崩塌前的最后一刻，他看到德拉科眼角那颗晶莹的水珠，和黑暗中一闪而过的红色的裙角。  
  
  
  
  
  
哈利轻轻摇晃着怀中的斯科皮，吻去他脸蛋上的泪痕，  
  
“乖、宝贝乖，不哭了好不好？是不是饿了？”  
  
哈利又亲了一下他的额头，抱着他去厨房冲奶粉。  
  
因为要抱着孩子，哈利只剩下一只手可以用，还要不断摇晃和安慰着斯科皮以免他哭的把邻居都吵醒，这有点困难，但哈利已经习惯了。  
  
喝了奶的斯科皮渐渐停止了哭泣，他用泛着水光的大眼睛一眨不眨的看着哈利，嘴巴不停嘬着奶嘴，模样可爱极了。  
  
哈利温柔的笑起来，感到自己已不能再奢求更多。  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
星期六的晚上，哈利和罗恩、赫敏三人按照纸条上的描述来到避风港南部。  
  
下午刚结束了一场持续两天的大雨，此时天空中仍有未散去的乌云。距离约定时间还有半小时，三人走在空旷的船长大街上，周围人烟稀少，只偶尔有几个印斯茅斯渔民和酒鬼经过。  
  
“书上说的那个像章鱼和巨龙的混合体一样的怪物，叫克、克什么鲁的？它真的存在吗？”罗恩看向他的好友们，他还没能从方才他们在死灵之书上看到的内容中缓过劲来，此时脑海中还无法控制地勾勒着那些惊悚怪诞的景象。  
  
“祂叫‘克苏鲁’，罗恩。”赫敏扣紧了自己的牛仔外套，声音合着呼啸的海风：“我们无从得知这本书的作者——‘阿卜杜·阿尔-亚斯拉德’是从何获得这些认知的，我的意思是，他亲眼看到过旧神和旧日支配者吗？这显然不可能。但他笔下的故事确实足够生动和详细，还有那些看起来像是巫术、魔咒之类的东西，我查到仅有的一些历史资料上对于这位阿拉伯诗人的描述中，提到他曾是‘研习魔法的学徒’，而关于他的死亡的描述则更加飘渺，据说他是在写完死灵之书后不久，‘在大马士革市的街道上被肉眼看不到的魔物吃掉了’。”  
  
“也许他根本不是人类，鉴于刚刚才有一个长着一颗鱼头的人从我们旁边走过去，印斯茅斯人不就是人和深潜者的混血吗？没准这个阿拉伯人也是什么人和未知生物的混血，狼人，吸血鬼，女巫之类的？”哈利天马行空的想象着。  
  
赫敏刚准备对此发表观点，罗恩就抢先开口了：“深潜者，没错！书里说他们尊奉着‘父神达贡’及其配偶‘母神海德拉’、以及所有水栖生物统治者‘伟大的克苏鲁’，我之前就说印斯茅斯人都是居住在深海中的某个邪恶生物的仆从，赫敏却说那些都是吓唬小孩子的，现在，瞧瞧，究竟谁是正确的？”罗恩激动地说着，颧骨上的小雀斑也得意洋洋地跳跃起来。  
  
赫敏不服气地瞪了他一眼，却也不得不承认自己之前关于印斯茅斯人的观点似乎与现实有偏差，在经历过汤姆·里德尔办公室里的奇遇后，对方“正派、绅士”的形象就在她心中大打折扣。  
  
“说到这个，我突然想起来，汤姆·里德尔的密室房门上画了一个看起来像是章鱼的符号，而‘克苏鲁’这位神袛的形象就是一只长着蝙蝠翅膀和六只眼睛的异形章鱼，这只是巧合吗？”哈利问。  
  
“哦不，我不认为这是巧合，哈利。”赫敏回答道，“那时我因为太过惊讶而忽视了这一点，你的话提醒了我。书中说深潜者是‘伟大之克苏鲁’的仆从，同时，这位旧日支配者的仆从还有‘克苏鲁的星之眷族’、‘昆扬人’以及一些狂热的人类信徒，他们都信奉着祂并希望有朝一日祂能够从深海中苏醒，重新支配世间。”  
  
“上帝！”罗恩感叹着，“这真是太疯狂了，我对这个怪物好奇不代表我会想要亲眼见到他，我打赌那一定是世界末日。”  
  
“的确，书中说，克苏鲁对人类的恶意是没有理由的，我相信祂的苏醒一定会给人类世界带来毁灭性的灾难，而你，罗恩，你最好小心一些了，刚刚在你将祂称为怪物的时候你的身边正好走过去一个印斯茅斯人，作为‘伟大之克苏鲁’忠实的仆从，他们很有可能已经在计划着把你丢进海里做祭品了。”  
  
看到罗恩为此打了个哆嗦并沉默起来，赫敏悄悄扬起了嘴角。  
  
  
三人到达风车大街与船长大街的交汇处，在他们左手边有一条短巷子，巷尾处的路灯下站着两个人，一高一矮。再走近些可以发现那两人正在激烈地争执着，他们互相推搡了几把，眼看就要打起来了。  
  
矮个子男人显然没在这里讨到什么好处，他狼狈地离开了小巷，口中还在不断咒骂着，经过巷口的时候，哈利注意到，他长着老鼠似的脸和尖尖的鼻子，瑟缩着的身体像是在恐惧着什么。  
  
现在巷子里只剩下了那个高个子男人。他的模样有些骇人，原本该是左眼的位置被安上了一只义眼，脸上满布的皱纹使他看起来历尽风霜，他走起路来一瘸一拐的，速度却并不慢。  
  
哈利、罗恩与赫敏犹豫着，不知是否该贸然与对方搭话。疯眼汉已经走了过来，用他仅剩的那只眼睛打量着面前的三人，  
  
“最近街上总是有野狗流窜，这可不是个好兆头，应该有人来管管它们。”  
  
哈利试探着答道：“狗都有狂犬病，都要弄死才行。”  
  
狗也不是都有狂犬病的，我们不能不讲理的将所有事情一概而论，哈利在心里反驳道。  
  
疯眼汉接收到正确的接头暗号，紧绷的面色才稍稍缓和了一些：“跟我走吧，老板在等你们。”  
  
  
  
三人跟随疯眼汉来到一家废弃的玻璃工厂，从工厂侧门进入后又顺着暗道抵达地下室，地下室里完全是另一番景象，地板上铺着瓷砖，墙壁粉刷一新，这里显然被重新翻修过，与昏暗脏乱的玻璃厂内部截然不同。  
  
疯眼汉停在一扇雕刻着花纹图案的门前，他将门打开一条缝隙，示意哈利等人进入。  
  
三人推开房门，两个看起来像是保镖的魁梧男人站在门边，他们身后是一个靠在窗边的年轻女人和一个坐在轮椅上的老人，这个头发花白却看起来十分有威慑力的老人正是布鲁特斯·卡朋特。  
  
“卡朋特先生，您好。”哈利本能的感到紧张，却没有想象中那般惧怕，诚然，卡朋特有着一张不怒自威的面孔，这使他无法显得多么和蔼可亲，但哈利有一种感觉，这种感觉告诉他面前的老人不像是杀害小天狼星的凶手。  
  
布鲁特斯·卡朋特没有回应哈利的问好，他开门见山的问道：“你是小天狼星·布莱克的教子？”  
  
“是的，我叫哈利·波特。”哈利回答道，随后指了指自己身边的两人，“他们是我的好友，罗恩·韦斯莱与赫敏·格兰杰。”  
  
卡朋特点了下头，锐利的目光扫视过三人，最后又落回哈利身上，“我听说你想离开奥克蒙特，小子，你是为此而来的吗？”  
  
“不，先生。”哈利诚实的承认着，“我之前对您的属下说了慌，我很抱歉，我这样做只是为了能有机会见到您。我和我的朋友们正在调查小天狼星被谋杀的真相，我在他的抽屉里发现了一份卡朋特家族的资料，我想您或许能够帮助我们弄清到底发生了什么事。”  
  
罗恩和赫敏惊讶于哈利的直白，他竟然如此坦率的向卡朋特阐明了来意，这样做难道不会把他们都置于危险之中吗？  
  
哈利此时的心情也十分忐忑，他在赌，一是赌布鲁特斯·卡朋特不是凶手，二是赌对方会因为他的坦诚而心生好感，从而透露给他更多的信息。  
  
事实证明，哈利赌对了。  
  
“小天狼星·布莱克不是我杀的。”卡朋特审视着面前的少年，对方年轻且无畏的模样让他想起曾经的自己，他斟酌了片刻，决定与三人做一笔交易，他对哈利说：“我可以把真相告诉你们，作为交换，你们也需要帮我一个忙。”  
  
赫敏闻言皱起了眉头，她不认为这会像卡朋特所说的那样简单，但面对哈利恳求的眼神，她最终还是点头了。  
  
哈利答应了卡朋特的要求，后者指示站在一旁的年轻女人将一台笔记本电脑拿到三人眼前。电脑中播放着一系列的照片，其中一些照片上只有卡朋特一个人，而另一些则是他与布莱斯·扎比尼、管家、属下、汤姆·里德尔、康奈利·福吉等人互动时拍下的。  
  
赫敏用探究的目光观察着那些照片，而罗恩和哈利则明显被现下的状况搞懵了。  
  
“这是什么意思？”哈利问。  
  
“如你所见，这些都是近期我找人拍下的‘布鲁特斯·卡朋特’的照片，但鉴于我并未患上老年痴呆症，我能肯定的说，照片中的这个人并不是我本人，因为我自从在焚尸厂醒来后就一直与心腹们躲在这里，从未公开露面过。”  
  
哈利张大了嘴巴，“这不是您本人？那他是谁？他看起来跟您一摸一样！”  
  
“不完全是。”赫敏说着，示意哈利和罗恩仔细查看照片中的细节，“照片里的‘布鲁特斯·卡朋特’目光空洞，面上也没有神采，他在做一些诸如握手和弯腰的动作时肢体显得有些僵硬，而且在这些照片中，他大部分时间都待在家里和办公室里，几乎没有去过其他地方。”  
  
真正的布鲁特斯·卡朋特露出赞许的神情，他肯定了赫敏的分析，并向三人阐述了整件事情的经过。  
  
“两个星期前，我遭人暗算，醒来的时候我发现自己在焚尸厂，整个人被卷进一块毯子里，浑身沾满了散发着恶臭的烂泥，就像是死尸一样。我从那里逃了出来，但当我回到家，我看到了另一个‘我自己’，他顶着我的皮囊正从门口走出来，就像什么事都没发生一样。所以我离开家，藏到了这里，召集了一些绝对不会背叛我的手下，养精蓄锐。”  
  
“小天狼星是受您委托去调查这件事的？”  
  
“没错，选举在即，我不可能让那个冒牌货代替我去参选。酒馆的属下向我推荐了布莱克，他答应替我查出真相，我也承诺会给他丰厚的报酬。我预感到这会是个危险的任务，但让他为此丧命并不是我期待的结果。”  
  
哈利沉默起来，空气中郁结弥漫。  
  
半晌后，他努力让自己平复了情绪，明白无论是悲伤、悔恨还是责怪都无法挽回已逝之人，他需要的是真相。  
  
“我猜您想让我们继续去调查这件事，就像我之前说的，我答应您了，那么现在，也请您兑现承诺。”  
  
布鲁特斯·卡朋特道：“与你的教父在小丑剧院见面的人是康奈利·福吉。布莱克认为，凶手策划这一切的目的就是要阻止我参加市长选举，那么嫌疑最大的就是我的竞争对手。我告诉他，嫌疑最大的不是康奈利·福吉，而是他的出资人卢修斯·马尔福，福吉是个把情绪都写在脸上的蠢货，他一个人布不了这么大的局，马尔福家族却可以，他们与卡朋特家族积怨已久，想必会用尽一切手段阻止我胜选。不过老马尔福是个十分谨慎的人，想要约他单独见面很困难，特别是在我本人不方便露面的情况下，所以我只能用一些方法帮布莱克接触到了福吉。我相信福吉还没有蠢到亲自动手杀人，但这件事与他和老马尔福也脱不了干系。”  
  
哈利沉默地聆听着，因想到德拉科·马尔福也是马尔福家族的一员而感到心中涌起一阵失落与烦躁。  
  
这时，赫敏的声音在身侧响起：“卡朋特先生，请原谅我的冒昧。”她的话语吸引了在场所有人的注意力，她顿了顿，接着说道：“您是否考虑过这件事与您的继子布莱斯·扎比尼有关的可能性？我只是在想，作为与您一起生活了近二十年的人，他会没有注意到自己继父的反常吗？特别是当我们通过照片都能发现端倪时？”  
  
赫敏的话像一道惊雷击中了布鲁特斯·卡朋特，他的确没有想过这种可能性，在他心中，他的继子布莱斯是他在这个世界上最不会设防的人。自从儿时目睹了母亲的溺亡后，布莱斯对于死亡十分敏感，甚至不忍心踩死一只蚂蚁，卡朋特无法想象是什么能够促使布莱斯参与到这些凶杀案中来。  
  
“我不得不承认，你的话不是全然没有道理，小鬼。”卡朋特说道，“布莱斯这几个月以来似乎迷上了什么人，但这样的事也不是第一次发生了，我没有那么多时间去关注我继子的花边新闻，以往我对于他总是十分放纵的，或许我应该更多的关心一下他的想法。”  
  
哈利提议道：“我们同布莱斯·扎比尼一样都是霍格沃滋综合大学的学生，只是就读学院不同，也许我们可以去帮您搞清楚他是否被牵扯进了什么阴谋。”  
  
“我允许你们这样做，侦探们。说到这个，马尔福家的小子和布莱斯在同一所学院，他们似乎关系不错。虽然卡朋特家族与马尔福家族有一些不愉快的历史，但布莱斯并不姓卡朋特，他母亲死后，他对于这个家似乎没有什么强烈的归属感，少年人总是把友谊看得比利益要重，我年轻的时候也未尝不是如此。”卡朋特感慨着，他追忆过往的表情使他看起来更像是一个寻常的老人家了。  
  
发生在医学院教室里的对话与石桥上扎比尼亲吻帕金森的画面同时涌入了哈利的脑海，他有些不自然的回答到：“我想我们并不知道德拉科·马尔福会不会与这些事有关，我的意思是，我们跟他并不算熟悉、呃，无从得知他和他家人的动向。”  
  
“在这一点上，我可以提供给你们一些帮助。”卡朋特从抽屉中取出一份印有鎏金花体字的深紫色邀请函，邀请函中写到：  
  
  
兹订于十一月九日（星期六）晚9时在奥古斯堡大街，  
马尔福庄园举行慈善拍卖会，  
并在结束后设宴款待来宾，恭请届时光临。  
卢修斯·马尔福夫妇敬上  
  
  
  
“马尔福庄园？”  
  
“慈善拍卖会？”  
  
——哈利与罗恩一齐叫道。  
  
“没错，小鬼们，届时奥克蒙特有头有脸的人物都会齐聚在马尔福庄园，包括假扮我的那个冒牌货。我和我的亲信们不方便直接出现在宴会上，但我会帮助你们溜进去，你们可以借机探查那里的情况，留意康奈利·福吉和卢修斯·马尔福，以及小马尔福与我的继子之间的互动。”  
  
语毕，布鲁特斯·卡朋特拿出一个十分小巧的黑色圆形物体交给哈利，并告诉他这是一个监听器，“将它放在身上，我会留意你们的动向，记住，不必要的时候不要轻举妄动，我不想你们步小天狼星·布莱克的后尘。”  
  
  
  
-tbc


	7. 梦中的婚礼

“这跟我们过去进行的那些冒险小游戏不一样，它很危险，小天狼星为此失去了生命。”哈利神情严肃的说着，他和他的好友们坐在霍格沃滋一间偏僻的空教室内，面前的桌子上摆着一只监听器、三份邀请函和三套包裹好的正装。

“如果你们想要退出，现在就是时候了，我不会责怪你们，相反的，我对这些日子以来你们所做的一切心存感激，你们永远是我的好朋友，这不会因为你们的退出而产生任何改变，请相信我。”

赫敏温柔地握住哈利的手臂，用坚定的口吻告诉他：“哈利，我和罗恩在早些时候商量过了，我们已经对这件事达成了共识。我们不会就此退出让你一个人去冒险，这就是我们最终的决定。”

“是啊，哥们，不然朋友是用来做什么的呢？”罗恩笑着对哈利说，“况且赫敏已经完全被那本死灵之书迷住了，叫她当作什么事都没发生根本不可能，你知道的。而我，作为铁三角之中的骑士，也不可能扔下你们两个当逃兵。”

赫敏用狐疑的目光看向罗恩：“骑士，罗恩？如果你是骑士的话，那我是铁三角中的什么角色呢？”

“你是公主，一般这种故事里骑士和公主都是同时出现的。”哈利道。

罗恩立刻提出了反对意见：“不，她怎么也应该是女巫之类的角色，哪有这么厉害的公主啊？”

“哦，好吧，我是女巫。”赫敏勉为其难的接受了这个说法，“那么，哈利是什么？挥舞着宝剑的王子殿下？”

哈利为此感到好笑，“王子殿下？噢不，没有黑头发绿眼睛的王子殿下，故事里的王子都是金发蓝眼的。”

“那你只能当公主或皇后了，哈利，我们这里剩下的角色可不多了，还有一个恶龙，它的扮演者会在卢修斯·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔之间产生，他们正在为得到这个角色进行激烈的角逐，究竟花落谁家我们犹未可知。”罗恩模仿着电视主持人的腔调说道，逗得哈利和赫敏发出阵阵笑声。

“哈利是公主。”赫敏的语气十分笃定，“被恶龙夺走了父皇的小公主。”

罗恩进行总结陈述：“很好，我是骑士，赫敏是女巫，哈利是公主，还有一只身份待定的恶龙，现在我们的故事里只差一个王子了。”

随后他和赫敏同时陷入了沉思：究竟谁能扮演王子呢？

哈利耸了耸肩，给出了最后的答案，

“这是个没有王子的故事，公主在骑士和女巫的帮助下打败了恶龙。”

-

星期六下午五点钟，哈利从莱姆斯·卢平家中离开，告别了卢平夫妇以及他的宝贝斯科皮，心中充满了对儿子的愧疚。

他已经连续好几个星期没有与斯科皮一起度过一个完整的周末了，这个岁数的小孩正是离不开爸爸妈妈的时候，而他不仅不能给他的孩子一个爸爸，还常常把他丢给唐克斯夫人以及他们家的保姆，哈利认识到自己不是一个合格的家长，哪怕他已经把除去上学和查案外的所有时间用来照顾斯科皮，他所做的也还比不上小天狼星曾为他做的。

等这一切结束后，我就向罗恩和赫敏坦白斯科皮的事，并拿我的所有课余时间来陪伴他——哈利在心里保证着，拎着他的挎包来到了约定的地点。

他们在离马尔福庄园不远的一家半山旅馆中预定了房间，这样晚宴结束后他们就不必再想办法返回奥克蒙特市区，而是直接回到这里度过下半夜就好。

哈利抵达旅馆时，赫敏和罗恩已经换好了衣服。赫敏身穿混合着白色与深灰色的狐狸毛披肩，里面是一件深蓝色的中长款连衣裙，不知是用了什么方法，她将自己平日里总是看起来乱蓬蓬的卷发打理得十分柔顺，编成整齐漂亮的发辫盘在脑后，她整个人看起来端庄且美丽，气质比往日更好。罗恩穿着一身做工同样精致的深蓝色西装，头发用发胶固定好形状。同色系的衣服使他们看起来十分相配，仿佛是携手参加晚会的一对年轻夫妻。

“你们看起来好极了！”哈利称赞着他的好友们，并明智的省略了“仿佛是夫妻”那一句。

哈利钻进卫生间里换好自己的衣服，那是一套浅灰色的修身西装，领口处设计成深V的样式，从中露出一截镶嵌水钻装饰的白衬衫，或许是他的身高使卡朋特先生为他选择了偏小的号码，哈利感到西装裤臀部的位置有些紧绷，但总体来说还是十分合身的。

他在穿衬衫的时候发现下摆处沾着一块奶渍，可能是他之前喂斯科皮时不小心让奶滴进了装衣服的袋子里，哈利不敢用水去冲洗，怕把衬衫弄皱了，所幸将下摆塞进裤腰后也不会被其他人发现。他又去摆弄自己的头发，试图像罗恩那样用发胶将它们固定住，但效果并不好，他的头发喷了发胶之后像是一块黑色的石头一样压在脑袋上，正当他用水冲洗头发时，卫生间的门被罗恩敲响了。

“哥们，快点，再不走就要迟到了，我们得趁来宾最多的时候混进去，免得被马尔福他们认出来。”

“等等我，马上就好。”黑发男孩一边胡乱的用毛巾擦着头发一边朝门外喊道，看着镜子里自己朝四处支棱着的头发，他叹了口气，走出了卫生间。

三人跟着几个打扮得像是要去新年歌剧舞会演出的贵妇人走进了马尔福庄园，他们向管家出示了邀请函，谢天谢地管家并不认识他们而马尔福父子也不在这里，此时距离拍卖会开场仅剩下十几分钟，大部分人应该都进入宴会厅了。

就在他们松了一口气，打算讨论一下接下来的计划时，一个熟悉的身影出现在大堂门口。

金发少年——或者应该叫男人了——穿了一套看起来像是为他量身定制的黑色西装，同色领带一丝不苟的系在衬衫领口，领带末端消失在锋利的V字线条中，在他的西装外面、腰间的位置还系着一条黑色的腰带，银色带扣紧贴在平坦的腹部，更显得他腰细腿长。他的金发向后梳着露出额头和耳廓，他站在门边抽烟的画面像是什么世界名画，这幅画中唯一的暖色出现在他苍白指间夹着的那支香烟上，橘色的光忽明忽暗映着他的面色也令人难以捉摸，他仰头吸了一口烟，露出因瘦削而格外凸显的喉结，他被月光定格在这幅夜的画框里，头顶的星空是他唯一消遣。

在德拉科·马尔福即将把目光投来之前，赫敏拉着哈利和罗恩闪身躲进了花园，借着夜色的掩护，他们藏在一片绿植后面，罗恩焦急的低声喊道：“现在我们怎么办？”

三人里此时唯一还保持着冷静的赫敏说道：“我们可以试着去找找其他的门，这里肯定不止一个入口。”

他们在原地蹲了一会儿，腿渐渐变得麻木，外面的宾客越来越少，拍卖会马上就要开始了，然而德拉科依旧站在那里，没有要离开的意思。

“如果我们找不到其他可以进去的门，是不是就意味着我们白来一趟了？”罗恩沮丧的声音传进了哈利的耳朵，赫敏没有回答，似乎还在思考对策。

哈利遥望着门边的德拉科，内心挣扎了片刻，最终下定决心般对好友们说：“我不会让我们无功而返的。我去引开马尔福，你们俩趁机溜进去。”

话音未落，哈利便站起身来朝大门走去，赫敏在身后小声喊着叫他回来，但他并未理睬。

哈利离德拉科越来越近，他的心也在胸腔里跳得越来越快，当他走到德拉科身前，后者才将自己从那副夜的画布中抽离。

德拉科转过头，猝不及防跌入了一片碧绿的湖泊里，他像个溺水的人那样，挣扎着让自己远离湖底；他下意识地抬手整了整领带，烟灰落到手背上烫得他低叫了一声。

“你没事吧？”哈利不确定地问，感觉对方看向自己的眼神里充满了气急败坏。

“闭嘴，波特。”德拉科恶狠狠地说道，“你来这里干什么？别告诉我你这种连一件像样的西装都买不起的人也会被邀请来参加拍卖会，我以为你为慈善做贡献最好的方式就是少吃一点，高三的时候有一次我在你家附近看见你，你站在水果摊前的背影胖得都看不出腰在哪。”

“你那时候、你、你看到我了？！”黑发男孩露出一副被吓坏了的表情，说话都打起磕巴来。

德拉科疑惑地皱起了眉，心想，被我看到发胖时候的样子有那么恐怖吗？哈利·波特就这么怕我嘲笑他？

“别犯蠢了，波特，你又不用跟女人似的无时无刻不在保持身材，反正你现在也瘦回来了。”

德拉科垂着眼睛打量面前的哈利，这时他才注意到，对方不是“连一件像样的西装都买不起”，哈利·波特正穿着一套看起来就价格不菲的浅灰色修身西装，而德拉科不想承认这让他看起来该死的挺好。

只是挺好。

“呃，没错，我那时候因为养病长胖了...”哈利紧张地左顾右盼着，继而瞧见赫敏和罗恩正朝他们的方向走来，一时间他根本也想不出什么好的对策，只好心一横向德拉科扑了过去，将对方从门口扑开了。

德拉科猛地向后退了几步，下意识张开手臂接住了扑进怀里的人，两人在惯性作用下相拥着转了一圈半，如同跳了一段华尔兹。

现在的情形是，德拉科背对着大门，怀中抱着比他矮一截的哈利，哈利越过他的肩膀看到罗恩和赫敏顺利进入了大堂，长长地呼出一口气。

“你觉得如果我父亲出来看到我和你在门口抱成一团他会怎么做？”德拉科幽幽地说，哈利如梦初醒般放开了攀在对方肩膀上的手。

“我不是有意的。”

“我十分确信这一点。”德拉科点点头，扯了扯自己被蹭乱了的领带和西装下摆，“你一定不是有意的，只是突然被什么不存在的东西绊了脚，要不就是你已经迫不及待想要跟我在大堂门口来一发了，说真的，波特，你是不是有什么野战的癖好？”

我看有这种癖好的人是你吧？哈利腹诽着。

然而德拉科也不是真的随时随地精虫上脑，他没有因为这个小插曲忘记自己最初的疑问——

“告诉我，波特，你来这里做什么？我不会相信你是受邀来参加拍卖会的，别想用那些愚蠢的理由搪塞我，你骗不了我。”

在那双淡色的仿佛能映出宇宙万物的眸子里，哈利看到自己手足无措的倒影。德拉科说得没错，他骗不了他，那些愚蠢的狡辩不会有任何意义。

哈利决定说实话，一部分的实话。

“我想知道马尔福庄园里究竟隐藏着什么秘密，我想知道是谁害死了小天狼星，还有三年前的那个晚上，森林里发生了什么事？你知道对不对？为什么我会在你的房间里醒来，为什么我会变成——”

“变成什么？”

“没什么，那些已经无所谓了。”哈利含混地说完这一句，又快速恢复了咄咄逼人的口吻：“你都知道什么事？你知不知道小天狼星死的那天和他见面的人是康奈利·福吉？还有潘西·帕金森和布莱斯·扎比尼，你知不知道他们、他们...”

“你是想说他们背着我偷情吗？”金发少年扯出一个讽刺的笑，那笑容随着他愈发癫狂的咆哮变得扭曲起来，“我知不知道又有什么关系？潘西·帕金森需要怀孕，这个孩子的父亲是不是我又他妈的有什么关系？！他们只把我当一个配种的工具！我想想都觉得恶心，我为我自己感到恶心，我他妈的一想到她是、她是——我根本都硬不起来！”

德拉科发泄着积攒已久的怒火，终于能够袒露一部分心声使他感觉好受了一些，夜晚的冷风吹在他因情绪激动而泛红的脸颊上，他深呼吸了一会儿，让自己渐渐平静下来，随后他对哈利说：“至于你的教父，我不知道是谁杀了他，反正不是我。”

哈利当然清楚凶手不会是他面前的这个男孩，哪怕是回忆起对方曾戴过印有血月图案的戒指，他也从不曾产生那样的想法，不知为何，他只是相信着德拉科不会真的去杀人，此刻他愣在原地，也仅仅是因为对方先前的那番咆哮，因为他说话时语气中化不开的焦躁与悲戚。哈利望着那张他曾无比熟悉的脸庞，它曾经不止一次贴在他的胸口上、埋在他的肩窝里，但现在这张脸上却找不到一丝往日的神采，德拉科像是一个躺在病床上苦苦挣扎的病人，他的世界正在被一种无名绝症一步一步拖向终结。

但哈利不想看着德拉科的世界消亡，他想要治好他，想要让他变回初见时那个幼稚、恶劣、趾高气昂的小混蛋。

“你说潘西·帕金森是什么？她不是人类对不对，告诉我她是什么，好吗？告诉我他们为什么要逼你那么做，告诉我森林里究竟发生了什么——”

就在这时，从门边传来一道声音打断了他们的对话。

“德拉科，你在这里干什么？”文森特·克拉布站在门口，室内透出的光照在他神情疑惑的脸上。

在听到声音的一瞬间哈利已经被德拉科死死地按在了怀里，他的脸埋在对方胸前，一只眼睛被那条黑领带硌得睁不开，他听到德拉科对克拉布说：

“没看到我正忙着呢吗？现在转过身回去大厅里给你自己也找个打发时间的对象，别来打扰我。”

文森特·克拉布离开了，德拉科立刻松开了手臂，哈利拨开一点前额上因为对方的动作被弄得更加乱糟糟的头发，绿眼睛中闪烁着一种德拉科从未在任何人眼中看到过的光芒，沐浴在这样的光芒下，他听到哈利用一种称得上轻柔的语气对他说：

“那天晚上，在你的房间里，纳西莎·马尔福推开门的时候你也是这样做的，抱住我好让我没有被别人发现的可能，你为什么要这么做？就算你不能回答我其他的问题，至少告诉我这一个的答案，你是在保护我吗，这是为什么？”

“我不知道，该死的，我只是就那样做了...”德拉科的眼中布满了烦躁和不确定，他紧皱着眉头似乎想要理清自己脑海中万绪千端的念头，追逐着那些盘绕在理智之外的思绪的线，有一个答案就在末端等待着他，他只是还需要一些时间才能够到达那个终点。

哈利忍不住伸出手去抚平了德拉科的眉头，他不想自己也变成那些逼迫对方去做什么或者承认什么的人其中的一个，如果这个答案只会让眼前人更加困扰，那么他可以不要。

两人相对无言，气氛冷却下来，但他们彼此并不感到多么尴尬，大概是因为夜色正好。

德拉科忽然对哈利说：“不如我们约法三章，你不必回答我的问题，我也不需要回答你的，即时生效，到明天日出时为止。”

“这只有一章，但是好吧，我同意。”

“想不想去我的房间？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，我们在这里迟早会被人看见的，如果被我父亲发现了，他会毫不犹豫的拿你去——”

“喂怪物。”哈利接话道，扭过头去观察墙壁上的花纹好让自己看起来不是那么的紧张，“好吧、嗯，那就去吧。”

“我带你从后门进去，那里现在不会有人在。”德拉科也扭过头，朝着与哈利相反的方向，他正在研究花园里的一颗植物，但其实他根本都看不清它是不是绿色的。

-

德拉科和哈利坐在房间的沙发上。

哈利无法让自己不去想这间屋子里发生过的那些事，那两次他们躺在床上然后德拉科把他的腿分开——

快点停下！

哈利绝望的对自己咆哮。

德拉科注意到了哈利的不自在，那是当然的，鉴于他们两个对于这间屋子唯一的共同回忆就是他们在这里做爱。他站起来向房间的末端走去，将最远处的一扇窗打开一条缝隙。

“呃，这里太热了，我想通下风会好一点。”

但愿是这样。哈利在心里说道。

随后他注意到，德拉科经过了那台有着漂亮的桃花心木外壳的钢琴，它与出现在哈利梦中的一模一样。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”哈利看向已经走回自己身边的德拉科，“那架钢琴一直放在那里，我只是在想它或许不止是一个摆设...”

“我从五岁就开始学弹钢琴了。”德拉科的脸上显出得意的神色，嘴角勾起的弧度让哈利好像与高中时那个高傲的小混蛋重逢了。

“你想听吗？”

“可以吗？”他惊讶又期待地问道。

“当然，你随便点一首曲子我都可以弹给你听。”

虽然德拉科说出这句话的初衷可能只是想炫耀自己技艺娴熟，但哈利还是为此感到脸颊发热，可惜他对钢琴一窍不通，小天狼星可从来不会带他去听什么音乐会。

于是他对德拉科说：“什么都行，我从没听过现场演奏的钢琴曲，你弹什么我大概都只会觉得好听，分不出有什么差别。”

德拉科走到钢琴边，一手摆在胸前对哈利行了一个礼，然后他将双臂优雅的端起来，修长十手指开始在黑白琴键间跃动。

悠扬又浑厚的乐声由德拉科的指尖流淌而出，音符似汇成银河的繁星从天幕缓缓坠落，哈利不舍得这些照亮他夜空的璀璨星辰就此陨落，他伸出手去试图阻止它们的流逝，但银色乐河不曾为任何人停留。

此时的德拉科又变成了那个站在星空下的画中人，他白金色的发是画笔沾以月光勾勒，他灰蓝的眼是被水晕开的夜空的颜色，但粗心的画家显然忘记了要给这幅画添上最后一笔——他没有给那双美丽的眼睛画上一对瞳孔，否则它们怎么会无法聚焦在这世界上的任何一处？

在哈利漫无边际的联想中，德拉科完成了他的演奏。最后的音符滑落在现场唯一的听众心里，标志着这首月下钢琴曲的完结。

寂静中响起的掌声清晰地传入演奏家的耳中，一下一下与他心跳的频率相同。

哈利或许不知道他弹奏的曲子是什么，但当他触碰到琴键的那一刻，他无法阻止那段旋律自双手中产生，它是描绘了少年临死时在幻想中与深爱多年的公主举行婚礼的乐曲——

梦中的婚礼。

-tbc


	8. 血腥奥古斯堡（上）

纳西莎·马尔福敲响房门的时候，德拉科正压在哈利身上舔吻着他的胸口，西装外套被他们随意地丢在地上。刚才德拉科把衬衫下摆从哈利的西装裤里扯出来时还看到那里有一块可疑的白色痕迹，他凑近闻了一下随即调侃哈利是个还没断奶的小婴儿，被后者恼羞成怒的在脖子上咬了一口。

伴随着这阵敲门声，纳西莎·马尔福的声音从门外传来：“德拉科，你在里面吗？”

德拉科感觉自己生平第一次不想听见母亲的声音，哦不，是第二次，第一次也是在这里，和该死的哈利·波特躺在这张床上的时候。

但至少那次他做到最后了。

感觉到哈利在身下推着他，德拉科烦躁的抓了把头发，快速穿好衣服拉上床幔走到了门边。

“妈妈，有什么事吗？我以为拍卖会不需要我在场，就提前上来休息了，我最近总是缺乏睡眠，您知道的。”

纳西莎在她儿子的面颊上吻了一下，十分体谅地说：“你可以再休息一会儿，我上来只是提醒你晚宴要开始了，你父亲不会想要你缺席的。”

“知道了，妈妈，我马上就下去。”

目送着纳西莎·马尔福离开，德拉科关上了房门，而在他身后的哈利也已经扣好了衬衫的扣子，正试图把头发弄得整齐一些。

德拉科拉开床幔时就看到了这样的景象，他对哈利说：“别费劲了，你就算不跟我上床头发也是那么乱，没人会看出来什么的。”

哈利羞恼地瞪了他一眼，“我们还没上床..而且我整理头发也不是因为这个！”

“哦？那是因为什么？”德拉科挑着眉毛，“别告诉我你还打算下楼去勾搭哪个富家小姐。”

“我没有！”哈利随手抓起身后的枕头砸向德拉科的脸，后者躲开了枕头，猛地将哈利重新扑倒在床上。

“你给我在这里乖乖等着，待会应付完楼下那些人我就找个机会溜回来，继续咱们没干完的事。”

“什么？！”哈利又羞又气，看着德拉科就像在看一个只会用下半身思考的动物，“别想我会跟你在这个房间里耗上一整晚，我还有正事要做呢。”

“什么正事？”

“我们约法三章过的，还记得吗？”

“好，好，”德拉科被气得一时语塞，摔门离开前他对着屋内警告道：“别被抓住，否则我可不会冒着生命危险去救你只因为我还没操到你。”

哈利再次扔出去的枕头砸在了闭合的房门上。

德拉科离开后，哈利从地板上捡起自己的西装外套，他对着房间里的一面全身镜整理仪表，以确认对方没有在他身上显眼的地方留下什么痕迹。全身镜后方有一个黑漆漆的房间，床头灯散发出的微弱光亮无法使人看清这个房间里的摆设，哈利只隐约看到一些深色的柜子，在好奇心的驱使下，他走了进去，摸索着打开房间内的照明，灯亮后，他发现这里是一个衣帽间，三面墙被三组与天花板齐高的衣柜占据，衣柜里装满了各式男装，它们大多都是深色的，出现最多的颜色是黑色，也有一些白色和少量浅蓝色、卡其色。

即使是被房间的主人单独留了下来，哈利也不认为自己有乱动这些东西的资格，但鬼使神差的，他开始仔细打量起这些衣服，西装、衬衫、风衣、针织衫...它们或被整齐叠好按类别罗列在柜子的不同层，或是用透明的保护套装好挂成一排，哈利无法控制自己不去想象这些衣服穿在德拉科身上的样子，还好这些都只是外衣，德拉科没有把内裤也摆出来——

就在哈利的脑内画面正朝着越来越糟糕的方向发展时，一件被挂在高处的诡异黑袍打断了他的幻想。

那件袍子悬挂在角落里，黑色布料隐藏在阴影中很容易被人忽略，由于它所处的位置在柜子的第二层，哈利踮起脚也无法将它取下来，但他没有就此放弃，他心中有一个想法需要得到证实。

哈利从卧室里搬来一把椅子，光着脚踩了上去，椅面的丝绒布料不似皮质那样容易打滑，哈利轻松的取下了那件袍子，在衣帽间明亮的灯光照射下，袍子的全貌展现在他眼前。

这是一件相当宽大的连帽衣袍，帽子能盖住人的半张脸，纯黑颜色让布料上唯一的装饰图案显得格外醒目——是那轮长着触手的弯月。

熟悉的事物唤醒了一些深埋在哈利忆海底端的片段，在那个阴冷潮湿的夜晚，长满怪树的无名森林深处，他跟踪着的金发少年就是用这件袍子将自己隐藏在了一群作相同装扮的人之中。哈利看不清那些跪在地上的人的面容，他们将自己完全隐藏在黑袍下，只有一个手持银镜的人似乎与其他人不同，他站起来，侧对着哈利，金色长发有一缕飘散到了帽檐之外，那是卢修斯·马尔福，哈利后知后觉地意识到。

卢修斯·马尔福口中不断吟诵着一些听起来像是颂词的话语，那些本不该属于人类的语言，哈利却发现自己能够听懂它们的含义——

“从那些黑暗之源到星空之渊，从那些星空之渊到黑暗之源，永远是对伟大的克苏鲁的赞美、对撒托古亚的赞美、以及对那不可言说其名讳的至高存在的赞美。虚空中永远飘荡着对他们的赞美，森之黑山羊将繁衍昌盛。耶！莎布·尼古拉丝！那孕育万千子孙的黑山羊！”

卢修斯·马尔福双手持镜举过头顶，月光投射到镜面上的瞬间，一道炫目的强光划破夜空，光晕之中，隐约蠕动出一只庞然大物，但随着视线在强光中变得越来越模糊，哈利的记忆也愈发不清晰，他努力回想之后发生的事，脑海中却只剩下一阵如同婴孩啼哭般杂乱、刺耳的声响，他感觉自己的世界被一股浓郁粘稠的黑暗入侵了，他自我的意识正在慢慢消亡，直至身体摇摇欲坠、双眼也失去张开的力气，他隔着草木瞥见那个跪立在他身前不远处的消瘦背影，脑海中出现的最后一个念头是：

找到你了，德拉科·马尔福。

哈利将思绪拉回他现在所处的这个房间里。卢修斯·马尔福的颂词中提到了克苏鲁、撒脱古亚和莎布·尼古拉丝，祂们似乎都是一些旧日神袛，死灵之书中应该也会有关于后两者的记载，只是哈利他们还没有读到那部分。从已知情况来看，卢修斯·马尔福领导着某个信仰外神或旧日支配者的邪教团体，森林那晚哈利所见的应该是他们的祭祀仪式，而作为卢修斯·马尔福唯一的儿子，德拉科也加入了这个团体，并一直在被逼迫着做一些事情。这些事无疑是极端邪恶的，它们把德拉科推到了悬崖的边缘。

首先，哈利需要知道卢修斯·马尔福到底在策划些什么，他的教团信仰着旧日支配者，而疑似代表旧日支配者中最强大的神明‘克苏鲁’的章鱼图腾出现在了汤姆·里德尔的密室内，血月和章鱼，这显然代表着两种不同的宗教信仰，但同时它们又有着千丝万缕的联系。

无论如何，小天狼星和布鲁特斯·卡朋特的案子一定也与这些宗教脱不了关系，现在哈利就身处马尔福庄园这个邪教大本营里，他不能放过这个一探究竟的好机会。

哈利将黑袍和椅子放回原处，离开了德拉科的房间。他从走廊上看到楼下大堂里有一些宾客在相互攀谈，其余大部分人应该都在大堂左手边的宴会厅里。

哈利没有看到罗恩和赫敏，他不敢贸然下楼去，决定先在这一层探查一番。德拉科的卧室与楼梯间相隔一条短小的走廊，走廊两侧分别是盥洗室和一个小型起居室，这两个地方是公共区域，应该不会有什么重要的东西。哈利返回德拉科房间所在的长廊，感谢厚重的地毯隐去他的脚步声，他先进入右手边位于整条走廊最末端的一个大型空间，这里是音乐厅，除了一架型号更大的钢琴外，只有一些台阶、沙发和装饰物。在德拉科房间左侧，是一间装潢古朴的卧室，看起来似乎没人居住。哈利直接越过走廊中央的大堂来到这一层的另一侧，大堂里有个女仆正百无聊赖地擦着一只花瓶，完全没有发现身后走过去了一个人。

这一侧的房间组合成了一个大型套间，其中包括起居室、卧室、盥洗室和一个上着锁的屋子。哈利猜这个套间是属于马尔福夫妇的，这里一定藏着什么秘密，尤其是在那个被锁住的屋子里。

哈利先进入了马尔福夫妇的卧室，这里被一张大床占据了一半的空间，床的样式与德拉科屋中的不同，这张床上没有顶梁和帷幔，只有一块镶嵌着宝石的木制雕花床头。

床的左边是梳妆台，台面上整齐摆放着许多马尔福夫人的首饰和化妆品，右侧有一只床头柜和一个衣帽间，哈利没有在衣帽间里看到那种黑色的袍子，想必是被卢修斯·马尔福收起来了。

哈利坐在地毯上，研究起那只床头柜。柜子的第一层里都是一些杂物，在一个小盒子里哈利发现了他曾见德拉科戴过的那枚印有教会图腾的戒指；柜子的第二层被一只样式精巧的铜锁锁了起来，哈利在房间里四处翻找了一通，就连纳西莎·马尔福的首饰盒他都打开看了，却也没有找到任何一把钥匙，于是他走出卧室来到起居室，试图从花瓶或沙发缝隙里找出什么。

正当哈利从桌子上举起一个琉璃花瓶往瓶口里瞧的时候，身后突然传来一声：“你在做什么？”

哈利吓得手一滑、差点把花瓶摔在地上，被德拉科眼疾手快地接住了。

“上帝，你这个蠢货，我就知道你不会乖乖待在我的房间里，这也是为什么我自告奋勇上楼来帮我父亲拿他新收到的进口雪茄，我可真是有先见之明。”德拉科朝还没从惊吓中缓过神来的哈利翻了个白眼，自顾自地走进了卧室。

哈利看到他打开床头柜的第一层，拿出一个纸盒然后走了出来，见哈利站在门边眼巴巴地望着柜子的方向，德拉科一把拽住了他的衬衫衣领：“别想着我会跟你一起玩什么马尔福庄园探险小游戏，我现在就要把你拎出去然后——”

德拉科停顿了一秒，随即迅速从卧室床边的地毯下面摸出一把钥匙打开床头柜第二层，从中取得上锁房间的门钥匙并扯着哈利躲了进去，两人几乎是摔在了地毯上。关上门的刹那间，卢修斯·马尔福的声音被阻隔在外。

德拉科惊魂未定地靠在墙上喘着气，额角淌下一滴汗珠。当他平复好情绪，发现哈利·波特正低头抠着被他在情急之下扯出来的衬衫下摆上的扣子。

“波特，”德拉科咬牙切齿地低声说道：“我是不是上辈子睡了你老婆？还是睡了你然后始乱终弃了？你就不打算放过我吗？”

你的确睡了我让我怀孕然后始乱终弃了，哈利在心里回答到，还有，我也的确不打算放过你。

面对哈利的沉默，德拉科显得更加狂躁了，他满心想着要好好报复一下眼前这个害他本来就一团糟的脑袋和生活变得更加乱七八糟的罪魁祸首，他顾不得他们现在正冒着被他父亲发现的危险躲在书房里的状况，一把拉下哈利的西装裤拉链把手挤进了本来就紧绷的布料里，将自己带着凉意的手掌严丝合缝地夹在哈利的臀部与裤子之间。

哈利被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，感觉到对方喷洒在脸侧的急促呼吸和不管不顾就要继续向下摸去的手掌，他立刻挣扎起来，努力在不闹出太大动静的情况下将德拉科的手从自己裤子里抽出去，但对方像是下定决心要给他一点教训，手上力气大得快要把西装裤撕烂了，哈利顾及着门外的情况不敢全力抵抗，很快就让那只放在他屁股上的手得逞了。

德拉科的手指先是在哈利身后的小洞处揉了揉，那里还干涩着并且不停紧张地收缩，他还没来得及继续深入，指尖就染上了一缕湿意。德拉科满怀疑惑地往水源处探去，手指毫无防备地陷入了一处更为柔软的洞口，他不确定地又往里面戳了两下，一股暖流顺着他的手指蜿蜒流淌。

德拉科震惊得快要忘记呼吸了，他甚至怀疑自己是不是已经疯了，其他邪教徒也会产生这种幻觉吗，还是只有他有？如果这就是背弃信仰的代价，那么他愿意多承受一点。

哈利紧紧抿着嘴巴，抵在德拉科胸前和手臂上的动作渐渐失去了力道。

他的秘密被发现了，这并不是又一个荒唐的梦境。哈利陷入了焦虑的思绪里无法自拔，接下来他应该怎么办？明明三年前坦诚相对的时候还没有的东西凭空出现在他身上，他要如何向德拉科解释这件事？德拉科会不会发现他生过孩子，他能不能骗对方孩子是别人的？

此时德拉科的脑海里也有两方在互相拉扯，一方用充满迷惑性的嗓音在他耳边诱导着：“做下去吧，管它是幻觉还是什么呢？就算做完以后被父亲发现也值了，一个双性的哈利·波特，你不想把精液射进他的子宫里吗？如果他有那东西的话。”

“可是波特不愿意，他甚至绝望到放弃了反抗，继续做下去你就是个强奸犯，德拉科，你想彻底毁了你们之间的关系吗？”另一种声音砸在德拉科的心上、掷地有声，他无法忽略这个声音哪怕他此刻更情愿让自己只做一个欲望的奴隶。

德拉科恋恋不舍地把手从那个温暖的地方抽了出去。

“波特，你...”他想问，你身上发生了什么？你怎么变成这样的？是不是有人对你做了什么事，人体试验之类的？是邪教徒干的吗？但最终他什么都没有问出口，他只是对凝视着黑暗中的某一处拒绝面对他的哈利说：“约法三章，我记得。”然后在黑发男孩转过头、因惊讶而收缩的瞳孔聚焦在他脸上时，轻轻勾起了唇角。

哈利沉默地系好了裤子，祈祷着当他重新回到灯光下时别被人发现它已经被扯坏了，而德拉科则在黑暗里摸索着什么。

“你在找什么？”

“纸巾，我的手指被...弄脏了，我这身西装还挺贵的，不能用来擦手。”

“... ...”

-tbc


	9. 血腥奥古斯堡（中）

这个房间连一扇窗户都没有，唯一的光源是从门缝透进来的一点起居室里的灯光，但那实在是太微弱了，还好经过一段时间眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他们倒也不至于完全变成瞎子。

门外的卢修斯·马尔福等人并没有离开，哈利还是能够听到一些细微的走动声和交谈声，但这间屋子的隔音极好，他听不清具体的谈话内容。

哈利放弃了继续监听的打算，将耳朵从门上挪开，他走到屋子一侧的书架前打算看看卢修斯·马尔福都收藏了些什么书，随后他明白了为什么这间书房要被锁起来，因为这里的书都是有关邪神崇拜、异端宗教及各类巫术咒语的，很多书籍都由哈利看不懂的语言所著，但只看其中的插图就能叫人毛骨悚然，好不容易找到的一本名为《无名祭祀书》的英文书也由于屋内可视度太低而无法阅读下去。

哈利叹了口气，不甘心地将书放回了原处。

这时，属于另一个少年的声音打破了黑暗中持续已久的沉寂，“你的额头上，为什么总贴着一个创口贴？这不算是什么敏感问题吧，我从高中的时候就想问你了，一直没机会。”

“不，你有的是机会，那时候每次见到我你都要嘲笑一下我的创口贴，你还管我叫‘疤头’，难道你忘了吗？”哈利说着埋怨的话，却发现自己无法再像以前一样为这些幼稚的对峙感到生气了，他只是描述着这件事，在脑海中走马观花地回顾他们彼此敌对的高中时代，然后后知后觉，在他对中学时代最初的记忆里，直到他休学为止，都充满了德拉科·马尔福的身影，从球场上的对立到槐树下的挑衅，再到饭桌上的斗嘴和下课前约架的纸鹤...就连休学这件事都和对方有关，从他15岁跟随教父来到奥克蒙特一直到现在，他们已经纠缠了将近四年，而哈利意识到，他丝毫没有想要中止这种纠缠的欲望，相反的，想到以后的人生里再不会有德拉科不厌其烦的挑衅和恶作剧得逞时扬起的坏笑，他便觉得生活变得索然无味了。

“噢，你可真是记仇，波特。我发誓我再也不叫你疤头了总行了吧？是不是被我说中了，你那创口贴底下真是一块丑陋的伤疤？”

“是，我承认你说中了，开心了吗？”哈利感到一阵无力，看起来他再没办法变回那个会为德拉科·马尔福的任何混账话而怒火中烧的高中生了，他怀疑这是否跟他有了斯科皮有关，毕竟如果每一次他都因为他的儿子故意把蔬菜泥倒在地上而大发雷霆的话，他可能已经被气死了。他不得不学会了忍耐，这就是成长的代价。

德拉科显然没想到对方会就这样无视他的挑衅，如果放在以前他们一定已经吵得掀翻屋顶然后一起被老师抓去办公室罚站了，他感到愈发好奇，蠢蠢欲动地想去掀开那块创口贴看看隐藏其下的究竟是怎样一块伤疤，真的有他说的那么丑吗？应该不会吧，毕竟它长在波特脸上——

德拉科这样想着就这样说了，说完才意识到自己竟然当着哈利·波特的面表达了“长在他脸上的东西都不可能太丑”的想法，接收到哈利意外中又好像带着点惊喜的目光，德拉科忍住想伸手把自己抽醒的冲动。

“你真的不觉得它很丑吗？我的意思是，虽然你还没见过它但是你说了它应该不会很丑，就算它真的很丑你也不能收回——”

“停，波特，就直接把那块该死的创口贴撕下来成吗？”

“噢、好吧，但你不能说丑。”哈利再次强调这一点，走近了一些以便对面那人能够看清楚，他从一边撕扯着创口贴，这不怎么疼，因为这一只已经经历过两次沐浴都被水给泡得有点脱胶了，他边撕边解释着：“这其实不是伤疤，是我的胎记，我从出生开始就带着它——”

话音未落，他便猛地被向前拉了一把，身前的少年用双手握住他的肩膀使他不能随意移动，哈利的眼睫毛在对方喷洒在他面颊上的急促呼吸中颤动着，他疑惑地推了推德拉科的胸膛并询问他有哪里不对，回答他的却只有一片静默。

哈利用力推了一把，将反常地沉默着的德拉科推开了些距离，他这才发现，对方正聚焦在自己额头上的目光中写满了诧异与惊悚。

惊悚？

“德拉科？到底怎么了？”

“你说你从出生起就带着这个？告诉我你没有撒谎。”德拉科用一种前所未有的严苛语气对哈利说道，后者因为这样的质问而倍感受伤。

“我为什么要对你撒谎？我不知道你是什么意思，是你说想看的，所以我才把它给你看，你已经知道了我那么多秘密而我问你什么你都不肯回答，这不公平...”

德拉科将视线从哈利额头上的印记移到对方在黑暗中依然夺目的眼睛，像是被那双眼中凝成实质的情绪烫到一般，又立刻别开了视线。

“你想知道怎么了，是吗？”

他不再去看哈利，兀自来到房间中央的圆心区域内并开始按照某种规律进行移动，他低声数着步子直到身体停在某一点上，伸出手在正前方的书柜里摸索了一会儿，不知从哪掏出来一把小巧的银钥匙，然后他用钥匙打开了书桌下方的保险柜，拿出一本外表看起来破破烂烂，像是被焚烧过的书。

哈利不知道它可不可以被称作是书，当德拉科拿着它走近时，他看清那只是一摞装订了粗糙外皮的书卷。他发觉自己无法移开视线，就好像眼前这本书卷在召唤着他去将它打开，这种怪异的感觉迅速入侵了哈利的大脑，支配着他抬起双手，它们正朝着那本书伸去——

德拉科后退了一步，他目不转睛地凝视着面前的黑发少年，没有错过对方怪诞的反应。

“波特，听我说。”

哈利满目迷茫，努力将自己的视线从德拉科手上移回他的脸上，在与那双熟悉的浅色眼眸四目相对的刹那，他感到自己清醒了过来。

“这本书，它是什么？为什么我感觉它好像在、呃，我感觉它是活的？这是怎么回事？”

“这是真正的死灵之书。你之前得到的那本，无论你是从哪里找到它的，它只是个希腊语翻译本，这本书的原版是阿拉伯语的。”德拉科向哈利解释道，而后者尚未读懂他投来的目光中那些晦暗不明的情绪源自何处，“我想你已经看过译本了，但你大概还没有看到那部分，关于克苏鲁的表亲兼死敌‘无以名状者’哈斯塔*的部分。”

“哈斯塔，旧日支配者，克苏鲁，祂们都是真实存在的？这与我们有什么关系？”

德拉科指了指哈利额头上的印记，讽刺地笑了一声，

“祂们跟我没有关系，如果不是因为我父亲，我这辈子都不想跟祂们扯上什么关系，但是你，波特，你的胎记是黄印*！没有人会带着这样的胎记降生！黄印是哈斯塔身为黄衣之王*形态时的象征，在某种程度上，它可以作为通道连接到哈斯塔的本体，后者被古神幽禁在昴宿增九的行星上、卡尔克萨废墟附近的哈利湖中——”

德拉科蓦然惊觉，哈利·波特的名字与幽禁哈斯塔本体的湖泊名称是如此巧合般的相似——只是巧合吗？从出生起就挟带着的黄印，也是巧合吗？

他又回想起自己第一次见到哈利的那天，在四年前，罕见的特大洪水袭击了奥克蒙特的那个冬天，他们刚刚开始高一的下半学期，15岁的哈利被他的教父——一个身着黄衣的男人领进了学校，还带着婴儿肥的小脸蛋被冷风吹得红扑扑的，圆眼睛里满是对新生活的好奇与期许。

每四年一个轮回，哈利来到奥克蒙特的时间点正好是这一次轮回的开端，这也是巧合吗？哈利似乎对自己儿时的经历毫无印象，这也是巧合吗？

——不是，当所有线索串联在一起编织成真相的锁链，德拉科心知他们早已无从挣脱，他只是无法让自己开口承认这样残忍的事实，他对自己方才的一时冲动懊悔不已，现在他要如何继续？他要如何告诉哈利他或许只是哈斯塔制造出的一颗棋子，从他出生起就被黄衣之王带来此次轮回伊始之地，他诞生的目的仅有一个：阻止这里的邪教徒们唤醒沉睡的克苏鲁。

他们都只是这场神明的游戏里可以被任意摆布的棋子，悲哀、渺小、做着徒劳的困兽之斗，不同的是，德拉科是被家族施加于他的压力趋使着，如果有万分之一的可能他可以抛下父母、抛下朋友、抛下现有的一切离开奥克蒙特，那么他仍然可以拥有一个与正常人无异的余生，然而哈利·波特不行，他额头烙下的黄印是游戏的入场券，退出的条件却是耗尽生命。

德拉科在哈利的眼里看到自己的倒影，他的脸色如此糟糕，以至于自那片碧海中生出一种名为怜悯的情绪，就好像他才是那个被命运捉弄得面目全非的人。哈利·波特，一个甚至不曾拥有命运、只为神的游戏而生的棋子，是凭着怎样的心理去怜悯另一颗棋子的？

而此刻的哈利，感受到真相的利箭自那双凝视着他就像在凝视一只落入滚笼的雏鸟般的灰眸中迸射而出，意识到他总是无法躲避，无论是他短暂人生中不断被迫面对着、接受着愈发残忍的现实，还是只是这双眼投落在他身上的目光。他或许应该歇斯底里，用得知小天狼星死讯时两倍的力气朝他操蛋的命运咆哮，然而实际上，当他在德拉科的眼里看到自己的倒影，他发觉自己只是荒诞地平静着，有一种无声的怜悯回荡在四目之间，他却分不清它到底是来自谁的眼睛。

“我明白了...你的意思是，我不是人类，对吧？我能听懂你父亲说的那些不属于人类语言的咒语，我能感受到死灵之书的召唤，我从出生起就带着能够与神明相连接的印记，我总是看到那片湖、‘哈利湖’，我没有任何有关于童年和父母的记忆，因为我根本就没有父母...”

哈利向自己坦诚，或许他从不是毫无察觉，只是曾怀抱着一些侥幸选择逃避，他也不怪德拉科将他从梦中唤醒，梦已不再甜美，早醒晚醒也并无太多差别。

虽然如此，亲手砸碎幻想的橱窗仍叫他无法装作毫不在意，他感到有水珠从眼眶滑落，温热触感与常人无异，可是他并不是什么常人，他都不知道自己能被称作什么，哈斯塔的傀儡？一缕被赋予实体的神志？还是他根本就只是哈利湖中的一滴水、岸边的一粒尘土？既然如此，何不干脆收去他心中多余的情感，让他不能流泪，让他不能去爱，也能不用心碎，不用恐惧失去所爱。

哈利想起小天狼星。想起小天狼星说的，“在永恒的湖底忘却凡间一切苦难，我将无处不在，永远与你同行”，现在他知道对方为何要这样说了，在永恒的湖底，那是他出生的地方；无处不在、永远同行，因为对方本身就是创造了他的神明的化身；哈利同样明白了他的“教父”并没有死去，只是回到了“家里”，而自己为调查他死亡的真相所做出的一切努力，也只不过是按照神明的旨意步入自己既定的命运里。

哈利想起潘西·帕金森。想起德拉科说的，“帕金森那个怪物，让人作呕的婊子，我想想都觉得恶心”，现在他知道了，自己和潘西·帕金森没什么不一样，他们都是德拉科口中的“怪物”。德拉科也会觉得他恶心吗？他的身份和他身下那道不该存在的畸形入口，也让德拉科想想就恶心得硬不起来吗？这就是为什么他在摸到那个入口后立刻抽出了手指？

哈利为自己感到悲哀。曾经有一些瞬间，当德拉科将他抱在怀里，当德拉科为他弹奏钢琴曲，当德拉科说“我可不会冒着生命危险去救你”却一次一次救了他，他问对方“你为什么要那样做？”，然后偷偷期待着一个可能会与爱有关的回答，但现在，他明白那永远不可能了。

哈利想到了斯科皮。斯科皮在八月份才过完他的两岁生日，他总喜欢抓着哈利的头发把自己蹭向那个熟悉的胸膛，他不知道生下他的人是个怎样的怪物，他何其无辜。尽管如此，哈利还是不敢把他的存在告诉德拉科，从前不敢，现在更加不敢，德拉科会不会觉得斯科皮是个小怪物，因为他是从哈利的身体里诞生的？奥克蒙特的其他人呢，赫敏和罗恩呢？他们怎么想，他们会排斥斯科皮吗？在哈利完成自己的任务，变成一捧冰冷湖水消散在卡尔克萨城的废墟中之前，他必须要给斯科皮找到一个好的归宿，他想要他的孩子能够快乐的、像一个正常的孩子那样长大，赫敏和罗恩会愿意收养他吗，卢平夫妇会愿意吗？

最终，哈利的思绪又回到德拉科身上。如果德拉科愿意养育斯科皮就最好不过了，他一定能够给斯科皮其他人都不能给的，他是斯科皮真正的父亲。想到这里，哈利的眼眶中又涌出一滴泪，这滴水珠却没有如它本应该的那样从脸颊滚落——

它被德拉科的手指接住了。

德拉科将那滴泪珠随手擦在他昂贵的西装外套上，看着哈利仿佛没反应过来刚刚发生了什么事的错愣模样，他发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

“别哭了。你没发现外面的声音消失了吗？我父亲他们已经走了，我们可以出去了。”

德拉科将哈利带出了书房，重新锁好门并将钥匙放回原处。确认走廊上没有人经过之后，他又把哈利领回了自己的房间，从床头柜里找出一本阿拉伯语词典然后将它与真正的死灵之书一起塞到哈利手中。

“哈斯塔是为抗衡克苏鲁而生的，我不知道黄衣之王——就是你的教父小天狼星为什么要离开，或许他并不是鼎盛时期的黄衣之王，没有继承哈斯塔多少神力，况且后者本身的力量也不如身为大祭司的克苏鲁，但是无论如何，黄衣之王来到奥克蒙特的目的一定是要阻止克苏鲁被唤醒，然而唤醒祂也正是包括我父亲在内的许多异教徒正在做的事，据我所知，汤姆·里德尔和他领导的EOD成员也参与其中。我对核心事件了解不多，但我清楚想要与他们对抗有多危险，光靠你一个人肯定不行，死灵之书或许可以帮你，我父亲这么宝贝这本书，它总得有什么过人之处吧。”德拉科快速表述完毕，又再次碰了碰哈利的脸颊，那里有一串已经干涸的泪痕。

“我得赶紧下楼去了，我会尽量让他们不要靠近我的房间，你在这里待着吧，看会儿书什么的，别再乱跑了。”

留下这句话，德拉科转身离开了。

哈利仿佛刚刚消化完对方刚才的那番话，艰难地从悲伤沼泽中露出了一个脑袋，呼吸到新鲜空气使他的大脑终于开始正常运转了，他叫道：

“德拉科，等等，万一你父亲发现书不见了他肯定会怀疑——”

“我想他应该还没有丧心病狂到要拿亲儿子去喂怪物吧？”

德拉科夸张的语气使哈利破涕为笑，温热指尖停留在脸颊的触感也好像还能感觉得到，哈利放纵自己在这一点点残存的缱绻中沉浸了一会儿，然后他努力按下心中纷杂的情绪，将自己投入到手中的这本死灵之书里去。

-tbc

1\. 哈斯塔(Hastur)是克苏鲁神话中的旧日支配者之一，由十九世纪的英国小说家安布罗斯·比尔斯创造，别称“无以名状者”、“深空星海之主”。虽然没有关于哈斯塔本体形态的具体描述，但传说他看上去像是一个巨大的章鱼形生物，某些方面与克苏鲁相似。  
2\. 黄衣之王(King in Yellow)是哈斯塔的化身之一。这个化身看上去与人类相似，它通常穿着黄色或杂色的褴褛长袍，并戴着一张苍白的面具，文中对此有改动。  
3\. 哈斯塔通常与黄印联系在一起，相传它是哈斯塔身为黄衣之王形态时的伟大印记。对于哈斯塔的信徒来说，黄印是至高无上的哈斯塔的象征。


	10. 血腥奥古斯堡（下）

那永久的存在不会死去，  
而在怪异的永恒中连死亡也会死去。  
——阿卜杜·阿尔-亚斯拉德，730年

对照着词典，哈利轻声念出了这段前言，像是打开了书卷中尘封已久的魔力一般，那些形如画符的阿拉伯词汇在哈利的眼前燃烧起来，火光越来越亮，哈利猝不及防地被一道迸射而出的光线击中了，他感到周遭的空间在一瞬之间开始扭曲，紧接着他被一种无法抗拒的力量拉进了黑暗中。

不知过了多久，哈利的意识逐渐回到了身体里，但很快他便发现，这并不是他自己的身体。他的灵魂正占据着别人的身体，这个认知让他毛骨悚然。

哈利打量着自己所处的这间屋子，这看起来像是间办公室，面前的办公桌上放着一份病历，病历上患者姓名一栏写着——

伊森·布莱德利

布莱德利警官？！

正当哈利准备查看布莱德利警官患了什么病时，他的房门被敲响了，一个女人的声音从门外传来，

“蔻尔登医生？您在吗？伊森·布莱德利马上就要被里德尔医生的人接走了，您昨天叫我提前来通知您——”

哈利隐约记得自己曾在哪里听到过这个名字，随即他想起来，玛丽·蔻尔登，她是黑山医院的一名医生，自己所在的这间办公室就是位于黑山医院一层、汤姆·里德尔办公室斜对面的那间！

不等他继续思考，一个穿着护士服的金发女人推开了门，目光与坐在办公桌后的哈利撞个正着。

是那天在服务台值班的年轻女人，哈利记得她曾说自己的男友是被蔻尔登医生救下的，从她胸前挂着的名牌上哈利得知她的名字叫伊丽莎白。

“蔻尔登医生，您在呀。”伊丽莎白雀跃地叫道，“您快随我上楼去吧，再晚点就来不及了。”

哈利点了点头，拿起病历跟随在伊丽莎白身后。

他还没搞清楚这一切是怎么回事，上一秒他还在德拉科的房间里看书，下一秒就变成了玛丽·蔻尔登出现在黑山医院，是死灵之书让他和后者互换了灵魂吗？它是怎么做到的、又为什么要这么做？如果蔻尔登医生的灵魂真的在哈利的身体里，那她会不会在马尔福庄园遇到什么危险？

哈利带着满腹狐疑来到了黑山医院的顶层，走出电梯时他看到楼层指示牌上写着“特殊病患区域”，这是什么意思？

伊丽莎白的声音从哈利身前传来：“我早些时候听这一层的其他护士说，伊森·布莱德利的病情还在不断恶化，这也是为什么里德尔医生打算带走他。”

“里德尔医生要把他带去哪？”哈利听到自己用女人的声音回答道，这感觉真诡异。

“不知道，里德尔医生有他自己的研究室，这不是第一个被他直接接管的病例了。”

他们进入楼层末端的一间病房，这间病房面积很大，里面有八个床位，互相之间用白布阻隔起来。

如果不是有伊丽莎白在前面引路，哈利怀疑自己是否能从这些人中认出布莱德利警官，因为后者蜷缩在病床上的样子与初见时判若两人。

伊森·布莱德利将自己蜷成胎儿的姿态，他神智不清、双眼紧闭，僵硬的身体笨拙地颤动着，皮肤也失去了颜色。

“他发生什么事了？”哈利讶异地问。

伊丽莎白疑惑的答道：“某种化学气体中毒，您不是看过他的病历了吗？”

“哦、哦没错，我只是没想到他的情况这么糟。”哈利慌忙解释着，拿起了手中的病历。

病历上写到，患者的体温严重低于正常值，眼部和中耳附近有红斑丘疹，眼睑组织坏死；皮肤异常变色，处于完全脱水状态，他的手指尖和脚趾皮肤下长着不明圈状物，质地柔软，附着着粘液；严重营养不良，腹部肿胀，有瘀斑痕迹，轻微的隆凸显示里面似乎有异物存在——

哈利不能想象布莱德利警官是如何在这样的痛苦中挣扎求生的，他仍记得在得知小天狼星死讯的那天，当他离开警局时他是多么绝望，而布莱德利是第一个向他伸出援手的人，对方还曾劝告他不要去管自己不该管的事，但现在看来，即使是不去招惹麻烦，麻烦也会自己找上门来，哈利不能不管，他不会眼睁睁看着这一切发生在布莱德利警官身上、发生在奥克蒙特更多的无辜民众身上。

哈利问伊丽莎白：“你们检查过他的腹部吗？里面的异物是什么东西？”

“我不知道，茉莉告诉我，他看起来就像是、呃，就像是怀孕了...”

哈利瞪大了双眼，伊丽莎白连忙补充道：“不过里德尔医生说，这种肿胀会自愈的。”

德拉科曾说汤姆·里德尔也是信奉旧日支配者的邪教徒之一，哈利不打算相信后者说的任何一句话。

他试着去触碰布莱德利的身体，发现对方的肌肉虽然僵硬着，但里面的骨骼呈现出一种不正常的疲软，包括他的头骨，也脆弱的像是新生的婴儿一般。

布莱德利的皮肤上有被针孔扎过的痕迹，哈利寻问伊丽莎白对方是否接受过什么注射，伊丽莎白说他们一直在为布莱德利注射生理盐水，但是完全不见效果。

“还有一件怪事，茉莉之前给他洗澡的时候，他似乎感觉好多了，就好像他需要的是鱼缸，而不是输液，这听起来真是荒谬，对吧医生？我以前不知道茉莉是那种喜欢危言耸听的人，她还提到变异什么的，噢，对不起，我想您不会想要听到她那些神神叨叨的言论。”

怀孕、变异，这听起来确实荒谬，但哈利不认为是护士们在危言耸听，布莱德利警官身上发生的事一定与汤姆·里德尔脱不了干系，后者是不是在进行什么能够使人体发生变异的实验？答案或许就在那间密室中，隐藏在那扇没有被开启的深色木门后面。

这时，汤姆·里德尔与贝拉特里克斯·里德尔走到了布莱德利的病床前。

“蔻尔登医生，您在这里做什么？”贝拉特里克斯语气不善地问道。

哈利因为这两人的出现而倍感紧张，他绝不能在他们面前露出什么马脚，他在心中不断默念：“我就是玛丽·蔻尔登，我就是玛丽·蔻尔登...想想玛丽·蔻尔登现在会说些什么？”

所幸自我催眠效果不赖，哈利渐渐平静下来，他反唇相讥道：“我在做什么？伊森·布莱德利的病情正在恶化，我当然是在想办法为他治疗，你们又在这里做什么呢？”

贝拉特里克斯看起来就像是要扑上来扯他的头发了，哈利不禁猜测对方跟蔻尔登医生平日里的关系可能也算不上多好，就在两人之间的气氛愈发剑拔弩张时，汤姆·里德尔带着伪善的微笑做起了和事佬：

“我们希望能为布莱德利警官提供更好的照料，继续待在这里并不能给他的病情带来什么益处，他需要一些特殊的治疗。”

“特殊的治疗？你指的是把他从人类转变成某种怪物吗？”哈利激烈地反驳道，“他的腹部肿胀，手脚长着吸盘，体温过低并且严重脱水..你们可能会害死他的！”

“我们何不冷静下来呢，蔻尔登医生？”汤姆·里德尔的脸上依旧挂着笑容，仿佛哈利所说的话在他听来只是个无关痛痒的笑话，他哄诱着哈利：“我们都知道你是位尽职尽责的好医生，玛丽，只是你对病人怀有的纯真的忧虑让你反应过度了。”

汤姆·里德尔的态度虚伪得让哈利想吐，他总算知道罗恩为什么会说对方是个伪君子了，伪君子这个词跟汤姆·里德尔简直是绝配！

哈利冷笑了一声，“是我反应过度了吗？那么请带我去你的私人研究室，里德尔医生，我想要亲眼看看你究竟是如何‘治疗’布莱德利警官的。”

“这恐怕不行，我必须要保护自己的研究发现，我的研究成果对于这些人来说意义重大，他们会感谢我的，在不久的将来。”

“我不会让你这么做的。”哈利怒视着汤姆·里德尔，面对他的威胁，后者的嘴角依旧上扬着，眼神却没有丝毫温度。哈利发现，在汤姆·里德尔的双目深处藏着一抹蔑视一切的灰蓝色，这种颜色与德拉科眼中的完全不同，德拉科的瞳色是将寻求与众不同的蓝与自我保护的灰融合在一起、独属于少年的纯真与复杂的混合体，而汤姆·里德尔的眼神中全然是对生命的冷漠以及凌驾于万物之上所带给他的极端扭曲的快感。

“这恐怕不是你说了算的，玛丽·蔻尔登，别忘了你在和谁说话。”贝拉特里克斯恶狠狠地推开了哈利，后者被推得撞在床角上，身体向一侧倒去，一旁的伊丽莎白连忙扶住他，使他免于栽倒在地。

伊丽莎白焦急地对靠在她怀里的哈利说：“这样下去他们可能会辞退您的，蔻尔登医生，别再和副院长作对了，这值得吗？”

伊丽莎白的话像一盆冷水浇灭了哈利心中的怒火，他这才反应过来，现在他所做的一切都要玛丽·蔻尔登来为他承担后果，布莱德利警官是无辜的，蔻尔登医生又何尝不是？他不能因为自己的一时冲动害后者丢了工作。

正当哈利准备说些什么挽回局面时，汤姆·里德尔却对贝拉特里克斯说道：“贝拉，你应该对蔻尔登医生多一些尊重，我们都知道她如此优秀正是因为她有着对知识的渴望以及充沛的好奇心。”

贝拉特里克斯疑惑地看着她的丈夫，后者又补充道：“别忘了我们待会还要去马尔福庄园参加慈善拍卖会，我想现在我们应该离开了，至于布莱德利警官，就让他暂时待在这里吧。”

语毕，汤姆·里德尔就带着贝拉特里克斯离开了病房，留下明显松了一口气的伊丽莎白与满心疑惑的哈利。

“伊丽莎白，现在是什么时间？”

“下午五点四十五分，噢天呐，我得赶紧回去值班了，被护士长发现我不在那里就完蛋了。”

伊丽莎白踏着高跟鞋飞速朝门外走去，哈利急忙跟上了她，

“等等，我和你一起回去。”

“您不留下来给伊森·布莱德利做检查吗？”

我就算留下来也于事无补，我只是个学美术的，哈利在心里叹气，嘴上说着：“不了，我还有点事要回办公室一趟。”

哈利回到蔻尔登医生的办公室，他没有推门进入，而是轻手轻脚地来到汤姆·里德尔的办公室门前，他听到汤姆·里德尔与贝拉特里克斯正在屋里交谈着什么，隔着一道门听得不是很清楚，哈利正想凑得更近些时，门内传来一阵越来越清晰的脚步声，哈利连忙飞奔回了自己的房间里，靠在门板上平复呼吸时，他听到贝拉特里克斯大声埋怨着汤姆·里德尔对蔻尔登医生态度暧昧，后者正试图安抚她叫她不要无理取闹。

没过多久，走廊里又恢复了宁静。哈利脱下身上的工作服，只穿着一件黑色的针织上衣和牛仔裤，这样更方便行动。他从一边的立柜里找出一个急救箱，拿了一把轻便的小刀带在身上，又找出一个手电筒，然后离开了办公室。

趁着服务台处的伊丽莎白正在专注的和谁打着电话——可能是她的男友——哈利不抱什么希望地推了下汤姆·里德尔办公室的门，却意外的发现后者又没有锁门。

是汤姆·里德尔对自己的密室机关太自信了？还是因为他走的时候忙着安抚吃醋的贝拉特里克斯所以忘记了？

心底还有个微小的声音在告诉哈利这不对劲，但被想要一探究竟的强烈渴望与随时都有可能返回自己身体里的紧迫感驱使着，哈利忽略了那个声音。

顺利打开机关，哈利进入了密室。刚迈进屋中他便意识到，原先摆在桌子旁边的那幅被白布遮盖起来的画不见了。哈利还记得上次他与罗恩、赫敏一起来的时候，他们问他那是一副怎样的画，他回答只是普通的风景画——

他对他的好友们撒了谎。

哈利不知道自己为什么要那样做，当罗恩凑过来想要看那幅画的时候，他脑海里蹦出的第一个念头就是不能让对方看到它，于是他迅速将白布盖了回去，并说了谎以此打消好友们的好奇心。

哈利无法找到任何精确的词汇去形容那幅画上的生物，没错，它压根不是什么风景画，而是描绘了一只庞大的、看起来绝不会是来自地球的可怖生物，那只怪物看起来有点像猿猴和昆虫的结合体，它身上的皮肤一堆堆地垂下来，在满布皱纹的头上有着退化了的眼睛的痕迹，它伸长的前肢上还生着大大张开的钩爪。当哈利直视着它头上像是眼睛的那部分时，他感觉那怪物仿佛蠢蠢欲动着要从画中挣脱出来了，但这种感觉只出现在刹那间，当哈利回过神来的时候，它又只是一个死物了。

除了缺少了那幅奇怪的画之外，密室里的其他摆设没有发生什么变化。哈利径直走向上次他们没来得及打开的深褐色木门，木门中散发出一阵潮湿的气息，混合着一股令人作呕的腐朽的味道，昭示着它的不详。

哈利并未心生怯意，他握紧了手中的手电筒和小刀，打开了面前的木门。

木门后面是一道向下延伸的旋转长梯，每走大约二十阶就要转一次方向，四周的墙壁上布满因潮湿而生长茂盛的藤蔓和斑驳脱落的墙皮，高跟鞋底踏在石质台阶上，在狭窄的空间内产生阵阵回声，这声音叫哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他开始后悔为什么没在蔻尔登医生的办公室里找找有没有可以换的平底鞋。

哈利不知道自己走过了多少节台阶又变幻了多少次方向，当他终于到达平面的时候，他已经快要因为眩晕而呕吐了。

长梯的末端连接着一个地下洞穴，哈利走进洞口，像是从坟墓中散发出的血腥味与尸体腐烂的臭气扑面而来，熏得哈利屏住了呼吸。

这个石洞一眼望不到边际，空间之大使他看起来不像是人工开凿的产物，不知从何处透进来的微弱光亮被洞内浓郁的雾气吞吃入腹，只留下一些幽暗的残影，不时有水珠从陡峭的石壁上滑落下来，滴在哈利的头上脸上。还好蔻尔登医生视力不错，不需要佩戴眼镜，也没有夜盲之类的毛病，哈利能够摸索着前进，唯一阻碍他行动的是脚下的这双高跟鞋，哈利得时刻防止它们卡进凹凸不平的石块缝隙里，或者在积水里打滑。

艰难地行进了一会儿，哈利见到前方一处较为狭窄的甬道里透出一些火光，一阵怪异的物体移动的声响从中传出。在这种地方，有人比没人更加危险，哈利将手电筒熄灭了塞进裤兜里，右手紧紧握着小刀，那是他唯一的武器。

甬道处的地面逐渐趋于平坦，碎石也少了许多，似乎是被人为的清理过，权衡利弊后，哈利决定暂时把高跟鞋脱下来，这样能把被敌人发现的可能性降到最低，他也能行动的更加自如。

隔着一层薄薄的船袜，哈利的双脚踩在石块上，他尽量将身体紧贴着石壁，缓慢地朝甬道里走去。随着可视度的不断升高，那阵物体移动的声响也越来越明显，像是有什么东西在地面上滑动着，哈利还没来得及思考那动静代表着什么，属于野兽的嘶吼声就在一瞬间穿透了他的耳膜，伴随着这声震耳欲聋的吼叫，一只巨大的虫身畸面怪物*出现在哈利眼前。

它至少有数百尺长，全身被粘液覆盖，头部有一张分叉的大嘴，正朝着哈利喷射出一股恶心的黏液。哈利转身就跑，他此生从未跑得这么快过，那只蠕动着的庞大肉虫锲而不舍地追在他身后，就像巨蛇在追一只可怜巴巴的小兔子。

哈利感觉到自己的喉咙和肺部在燃烧，但他不敢有哪怕一秒钟的停顿，只是不断穿梭在那些相互贯通的洞穴里，有好几次他感觉那只怪物粘稠的前端已经快要触碰到他的后颈了，但每一次哈利还是通过快速转弯堪堪躲过，就在他感到双腿酸软麻木快要无法再抬起时，身后的嘶吼声渐渐变得遥远了，似乎是虫怪终于厌倦了这个追逐猎物的小游戏，打算回去它的窝里继续吃那些腐烂发臭的肉了。

哈利靠坐在石壁上，胸膛猛烈起伏着，他的双脚——或者说蔻尔登医生的双脚，已经在奔跑中被石子磨破了，伤口中渗出的血流淌着，染湿了脚上的船袜。此时所有刚刚被忽略的痛感都一齐回到了哈利身上，他被疼痛与脱力折磨着，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，试图转移自己的注意力。

他开始回想遇到虫怪的那个洞穴里的景象，虽然当时情况紧急，他没有机会好好打量那个地方，但在转身逃跑之前，他瞥见石洞中心的位置上有一个石头砌成的圆台，圆台边缘摆放着一些蜡烛，四周以及附近的地面上都洒满了血迹，一些残破的肢体、烂肉块和黑色的碎布混合成一团一团的堆积在各处，整个洞中的情形使人如坠地狱。

汤姆·里德尔在用活人喂养着那只异形虫怪，这样的认知让哈利感到全身的血液都要凝固了，胃中翻搅着催使他趴在地上吐了起来。

吐过之后终于感觉舒服了一些，哈利坐在原地，抬起头开始打量自己所处的地方。这里是又一个空间庞大的洞穴，一些奇形怪状的石柱从洞穴高耸的顶壁垂下来，水滴顺着这些石笋尖尖的头部滑落，在地面的石头上溅起一小片水花。洞穴中央有一潭积水，清澈的水面上倒映着似是月光的银色光辉。

眼前的景观称得上美丽，哈利却无心欣赏。汤姆·里德尔费尽心思饲养怪物绝对有什么目的，死灵之书上或许有关于虫怪的记载，他得赶快弄清楚那只虫怪是用来做什么的，跟德拉科所说的“唤醒克苏鲁”又有什么联系。况且，他也不能在这里待太长时间，虽然他尚不清楚自己是如何附身在玛丽·蔻尔登身上的，但是鉴于他的身体还在马尔福庄园里，德拉科又盗窃了死灵之书，一旦事情败露，他和德拉科可能都会有危险。

在布莱德利警官病房里的经历让哈利得知，他与蔻尔登医生并不是简单的灵魂互换，否则他为什么会来到拍卖会之前的时间点？对于这件事更合理的解释似乎是他以灵体的方式进入了蔻尔登医生的回忆里，附身在她身上，以她的视角经历拍卖会开始前的这一段时间。如果只是回忆的话，蔻尔登医生的灵魂就不需要另找宿体，所以他的身体应该还躺在德拉科的床上，希望对方回到屋里看到他像死了一样毫无反应的身体时，不要吓得尖叫声掀翻屋顶。

如果他真的死了，德拉科会为他流泪吗？

最好是不会。哈利这样对自己说。随后他甩甩头，想将不必要的伤春悲秋甩出脑海，当务之急是要离开这里。

他强忍着脚底传来的剧痛，一瘸一拐地绕过水潭，走出洞穴。通过一条长长的石道，哈利又来到了一个传出火光的地方。

不会还有一只虫怪吧？！

哈利崩溃地想着，犹豫着是否应该直接退回刚才那个石洞里，他的身体绝对经不起再一次的折腾了。

火光里同样传来细微的动静，但与刚才那种虫怪在地面上滑动的声音并不同，这次的声音像是人在走动。

是异教徒？还是什么被囚禁在这里的人质？

哈利的内心挣扎了许久，最终还是决定先进入石洞探查一番，不管是什么人待在里面，只要他足够小心不发出声音，普通人的听觉总不至于和怪物一样灵敏吧？

哈利再次将自己贴紧石壁，屏住呼吸，慢慢地将头探入洞内，他立刻被眼前的景象惊呆了——

三个布鲁特斯·卡朋特，穿着一模一样的衣服，脸上是一模一样的表情，正姿态诡异的在洞中踱步！

他们看起来像是用某种极其逼真的模具制作出的傀儡娃娃，上了发条就能走动和说话，他们完全没有自己的思维，只按照某种指示做事。

是汤姆·里德尔制作出了假的卡朋特，他用这些傀儡娃娃代替真实的布鲁特斯·卡朋特参加市长选举，这样他就能通过控制傀儡掌控整座城市了。

哈利心中对汤姆·里德尔的厌恶又增添了几分，人体试验、饲养虫怪再加上制作傀儡，后者还真是什么丧心病狂的事都做得出来。

就在哈利准备离开洞口时，他再次体会到了那种熟悉的空间扭曲感，经历一段短暂的意识空白后，他重新回到自己的身体里。

哈利刚从床上爬起来，还没来得及活动一下有些僵硬的四肢，房门就“砰”的一声被人撞开，他满脸茫然地被德拉科拽出了房间。

一进走廊，他们就被四面八方传来的奔跑声、撞击声和此起彼伏的尖叫声包围了。

“发生什么事了？”哈利边跑边躲避着人群，暗自庆幸自己的脚没有血肉模糊并且穿着一双平底鞋。

“怪物，有怪物袭击了马尔福庄园。”德拉科头也不回地回答着，他将哈利拉下了楼梯，他们向逆着人群的方向移动，正门已经被堵得水泄不通了，现下从后门离开是最优选择，除了马尔福一家之外没人知道庄园的后门在哪。

“怪物？不会又是虫怪吧？！怎么哪里都有它！”哈利崩溃的叫声自身后传来。

“什么虫怪？你管那玩意叫虫怪？”德拉科疑惑地看了哈利一眼，此时他们头顶的走廊上传来一阵锐器砸穿地板的巨响，“它叫空鬼*，是一种可以在不同维度中穿行的生物，它还可以把——”

话音未落，一只看起来像是猿猴与昆虫混合体的巨大怪物从破碎的栏杆上一跃而下，落在了德拉科与哈利面前，它长满皱纹的头颅像是喝醉酒一样左右摇晃着，它的脸上看不到表情，但却有一种残忍而凶恶的气息正从它全身上下散发出来——

哈利认得它，它就是汤姆·里德尔的密室里那幅失踪了的画上画着的怪物！

空鬼伸出它形似蜘蛛腿却比后者粗壮百倍的前肢，在哈利惊恐的目光中，它大大张开了钩爪。

-tbc

只有这章配叫血型奥古斯堡 前面的只不过是谈恋爱罢了……

1\. 巨噬蠕虫(Dhole)是美国小说家霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特所创造的克苏鲁神话中的一类生物。它们的外观为一条长达数百英尺的巨大肉虫，全身被粘液覆盖，头部有一张分叉的大嘴。巨噬蠕虫广泛分布在许多星球上，它们在幻梦境中有一类相似的个体巨蠕虫(Bhole)。

2\. 空鬼是一种来往于宇宙中的各个位面、各个世界之间的生物；它们不会长久地停留在一个行星上，总是到处漫游。它们也可能在侍奉外神或旧日支配者。这些“来自外层空间的猎人”看起来如同木乃伊一般，它们生有半猿状的头部和已退化的眼睛，有着长长的手臂和巨大的钩爪。虽然它们具有可被观测的外观，但由于其特性使得它们不受我们世界的影响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *部分情节及出场人物参考作品《The sinking city》、《Call of Cthulhu》


	11. 救赎

两个少年抱作一团向一旁滚去，空鬼锋利的钩爪砸在他们刚才站立的地方，地板被砸出一个大洞，哈利无法想象被这样的东西击中后身体会裂成几瓣。

“快起来！德拉科！”哈利朝还躺在地上的德拉科大喊。

“那就把你的屁股从我身上挪开！”德拉科崩溃地叫道，两人不知在地上滚了几圈才停下来，他的后背狠狠撞上了地板，而哈利则摔在他怀里，他感觉自己的内脏都快被挤得移位了。

哈利从德拉科身上爬起来，他们立即朝与空鬼相反的方向跑，既而重新回到了大堂。大堂里乱作一团，被砸烂的木板和家具四散翻飞，时而有破碎的艺术品和死尸横躺竖卧在血泊中，狼狈穿越过重重障碍，他们暂时逃离了空鬼的攻击范围。

空鬼顺着后方的楼梯又爬到了楼上，它似乎更喜欢攀在高处袭击猎物，它用钩爪撕碎了一个女佣的身体，大股血液喷溅而出，血雨落在宾客们的脸上和华丽礼服上，像玫瑰花瓣装点着众人的绝望。

趁空鬼还盘踞在栏杆上，德拉科拉着哈利来到大堂与一条长廊的交界处，长廊的尽头就是后门，早些时候他们就是顺着这条路避开宴会厅抵达德拉科房间的。

德拉科正要进入长廊，却感到身后的人停下了脚步。

“我不能就这样走掉，赫敏和罗恩还在这里，我不知道他们是不是逃出去了，如果他们还在宴会厅里——”

德拉科转过身来，当哈利的目光撞进那双被愤怒和失望填满的眸子，他抿住嘴不再继续说下去，只是仍固执得站在原地。

“我没听错吧，你是在跟我说你要回去宴会厅吗？你知不知道那可能会要了你的命！”

“我知道，但我不能丢下他们不管，他们是我的朋友。”

哈利低着头，突然的静默使他屏住呼吸，片刻后，他听到冰冷声音自头顶响起——

“好，如果这就是你的决定的话，那么再见了，波特。”

再抬头时，德拉科的背影已经离他远去。

相同的画面在记忆中无限闪回，每一次德拉科转身的动作都是如此坚决，就好像身后没有什么值得他再看一眼，当然，这也不是说哈利每次都在期盼对方回头，至少这一次绝对不是，但他又不得不承认，这样的坚决总归有些刺痛人心。

然而空鬼没有留给他多少独自失落的时间，伴随着一阵尖叫声，它从高处一跃而下，庞大身躯迅速消失在了宴会厅里——拥有和蜘蛛一样多且灵活的腿，快速移动对它来说并非难事。

哈利匆匆扫视着人群，并未看到罗恩与赫敏的身影，马尔福夫妇或里德尔夫妇也不在其中，他猜测后两人一定早就逃到了安全的地方。逆行着进入宴会厅，惊慌失措的人们无暇顾及他，他们相互推挤着妄图逃离地狱。

宴会厅里一片狼藉，几个穿着长裙高跟鞋的贵妇人东倒西歪地摔在门边，其中一个的腹部正在往外渗血。哈利跑过去将那位受伤的女士从地板上扶起来，撕下一块衬衫布料缠绕住她的腹部，暂时延缓了她失血的速度。他询问这些女士有没有看到过一位穿深蓝色长裙的小姐与穿同色西装的少年，她们不假思索地摇着头然后慌忙离开了。

哈利继续在厅中搜寻好友们的身影，而与他同处一室的空鬼此时正攀在一根装饰柱上，它刚刚划烂了几个人的身体，还在滴着血的前肢收拢在身前，它长满皱纹的大脑袋兴奋地摇摆着，似乎正在寻找下一个猎物。

趁着空鬼休息的空档，哈利悄悄靠近了宴会厅最里侧一角，这里有大量散落的碎玻璃和碎瓷片，一个西装革履的男人倒在地上，已经失去了生命迹象，在他的尸体旁边，靠近墙壁一侧的帷幕后方露出一片深蓝色裙角，视线扫过时，哈利感到心脏被人攥了起来——

“赫敏，罗恩，是你们吗？”哈利低声呼喊着，一把拉开了帘幕，刹那间，他眼中明亮的绿被血色取代——

一个大张着双眼的少女仰躺在血泊中，她的身体被从腹部剖开，露出其中血淋淋的内脏器官，肠子被扯出来散落在地板上，画面尤为惊悚。她穿着一件深蓝色的长裙，样式与赫敏身上那件相仿。

哈利凝视着那双被永远定格在恐惧中的蓝眸，想象它们曾经也该是无比鲜活的。悲怆洪流在他的胸膛中翻滚，他无法说出自己庆幸躺在这里的不是赫敏，因为躺在这里的不应该是任何人。

哈利迟迟不能将视线收回，没有注意到空鬼已经跃下圆柱来到了他的身后，一滴血自它高举着的钩爪滑落，在少年的脸上留下一道鲜红泪痕。

再想躲避为时已晚，预想中的疼痛却并没有到来，哈利转过身，发现空鬼以一种扭曲的姿势伸长了脖子向后方探去，似是被什么东西吸引了注意力，紧接着，它迅速朝对方爬去并发起了攻击。

逃过一劫的男孩见空鬼不断挥舞着前肢，那方才差点砸在自己身上的利爪在地板上留下一道道毁灭性的痕迹，它每次将爪子砸进地面，便要再费些力气抽出来，这使被它攻击的那人得到了一些喘息的机会。即便如此，凶残的异形怪物仍很快占据了上风，当空鬼再一次举起前肢、用钩爪刺破猎物的身体并将他甩了出去，自他伤口喷溅出的血液在半空中划出一道弧线，如同一条血色的虹。

越过这道长虹，哈利看到那身熟悉的黑色西装和在血雾中依然如日光耀眼的金发——

德拉科。

这一刻，时间定格，世界自那道坠落的金色向外逐层崩塌，像一台卡顿的老旧电视机为所有画面蒙上雪花，充斥耳膜的尖叫声组成一曲荒腔走板的歌：

请不要离我而去，我生命中的阳光。

-

德拉科被哈利抱在怀里，面庞同雕塑一般僵硬。他甚至没有力气扯出一个笑容，惟恐笑一下就会有内脏从胸腹被剖开的大洞里滑出来，那画面可不怎么好看，他不想死的这么不好看。

他知道自己撑不了多久了，闭眼也只是时间的问题，可能一秒钟，也可能一分钟，死神便会举着镰刀出现在他面前，把他从这个怀抱里拉走，鉴于他和他家族做过的那些渎神的事，他可不觉得自己死后能去天堂，地狱里没准也有一座马尔福庄园在等着他，那会是他肮脏灵魂最后的容身之所。在这弥留之际，德拉科不合时宜地想着，去地狱之前能和衣衫不整的哈利搂在一起他也算是到过天堂了，要说有什么后悔的，那就是早知道自己会为了救哈利·愚蠢的永远不懂得保护自己的·波特的命而壮烈牺牲，在书房里的时候他就不应该装什么绅士，他还记得自己曾经信誓旦旦地说“我可不会冒着生命危险去救你只因为我还没操到你”，这简直是一语成谶，如果时间能够倒流他希望自己没说过这句话。

至于为什么时间倒流他最想做的不是放弃救哈利从而把自己的小命搭进去，德拉科没时间想那么多了，伤口随着他每一次呼吸都在剧烈抽痛，他感觉自己的血就快要流干了，万物在他眼前褪去色彩变成一片死寂的黑白，目之所及唯一还未褪色的是哈利那双正盈满了泪水的绿眼睛，湿漉漉的样子使它们看起来更加美丽了。

德拉科活了快二十年从不知道什么是爱情，不像整天把谈恋爱看得比命都重要的布莱斯·扎比尼，他记得高三快毕业时有一次布莱斯问他觉得爱是什么，他想了半天，脑海中似乎闪过了一些片段但最终他只是说，“我不知道”。

如果此刻他产生了一丝一毫对爱无端的幻想，那么一定就是因为那双正注视着他的、漂亮的、湿漉漉的绿眼睛，他看着它们，直到他感觉自己没有力气再看着它们了。

“不，德拉科，不要闭眼，看着我，看着我听我说我会让我们逃出去，我要杀了那个畜生然后我们逃出去，我会给你包扎然后所有疼痛都会消失，我保证，我向你保证，德拉科，只要你不要闭上眼睛，求求你，求你...”

哈利看着德拉科的眼睛渐渐失去焦距，他按在伤口上的手除了让他感觉到涌出的血液已变得愈发冰冷外没有丝毫作用，他落在德拉科身上滚烫的泪也不能使对方的身体恢复哪怕一点点温度。哈利搜刮出脑海中所有能想到的可以唤回对方神志的理由，他不时哽咽着又颠三倒四地说着话，好像这样就能让德拉科不舍得闭上眼了：

“你不能、不能就这么离开，你医学院年级第一的位置以后就是别人的了，你的未婚妻以后也是别人的了——好吧，你可能不在乎这个，但是、我是说，你所有的荣誉所有你曾经拥有的东西都会是别人的了，还有你的儿子，你的儿子不会是别人的但你也再没机会见到他了，他有跟你一模一样的金头发和灰蓝色眼睛，他长得一点也不像我我以前觉得这该死的一点也不公平，但我不会再这样想了，真的，我保证，只要你别离开，求你，德拉科，你这个该死的混蛋你为什么要回来？！为什么你的血根本他妈的止不住——”

德拉科已经听不见哈利在说些什么了，他花费自己最后一点点力气伸出手，抹掉了哈利脸颊上的一滴泪，这是他今天第二次这样做了，他总是想这样做，虽然他从不知道为什么。然后他就彻底没有力气再睁开眼了，他也的确有很多舍不得，只好就让这些不舍当作陪葬装点他荒芜乏味的坟墓吧，德拉科这样想着，终于阖起了双眼。

而哈利——仍没有放弃，好像永远也不会放弃似的用手堵着德拉科还在流血的伤口，并在心里祈求他所有能够祈求的神明，他祈求上帝，祈求古神，祈求创造了他的哈斯塔，甚至祈求阿撒托斯，祈求克苏鲁，祈求森之黑山羊...无论是谁，无论付出什么代价，只要能换回德拉科的生命，他愿意将一切双手奉上，他只想要德拉科能够再次睁开眼睛，能肆无忌惮地嘲笑任何他想嘲笑的东西，能穿着漂亮的西装完好无损地站在星空下——为此，他用最虔诚的心祈求所有能够帮助他的神明，愿慷慨的神能实现他仅有的这个心愿。

哈利不厌其烦地在心中重复着这些祈祷，直到一股暖意从他胸膛中升起，他感到自己被赋予了一种仿佛能够治愈一切的力量，他的五指间游荡着像是来自于天堂的圣洁的光，这些光束顺着指尖流淌进德拉科的身体，可怖伤口渐渐愈合，当光束最终散去时，德拉科就像重新被赋予了生命一般恢复如初了。

当下发生的事使哈利如坠梦境，但德拉科确确实实在他眼前重生了。不知究竟是哪位神明赐予他如此救赎，哈利便在心里把祂们感谢了个遍，然后他扑到已经清醒过来、正一脸茫然看着自己的德拉科怀里，狠狠地在对方的嘴巴上亲了一口。

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”德拉科看着对他投怀送抱的哈利·波特，一个虽然还挂着泪痕但看起来兴高采烈的哈利·波特，再低头看了看自己，发现身上所有的伤口都不见了，皮肤如同新生婴儿般完好无损，连一个指甲盖大小的破口都没有，就好像方才种种都只是他的幻觉而已。

到底什么是幻觉？是他的死亡是幻觉，还是他的重生是幻觉？

“你回来了！德拉科，你没事了，你还愣着干什么呢？你不会是失忆了吧，苍天，难道这就是换回生命的代价吗？你还记得我是谁吗？”

德拉科觉得哈利一惊一乍的样子蠢极了，蠢里还透着点可爱，他忍不住勾起了嘴角，“我当然记得，你是哈利·愚蠢的永远不知道如何保护自己的·波特，我为了救你被空鬼把内脏都给掏出来了，我以为自己要死——等等，空鬼呢？”

哈利这才后知后觉，在他俩哭天抢地、要死要活——他负责哭，德拉科负责死——的这段时间里，空鬼竟然没有一爪子砸下来送他俩去地狱双人游？

哈利飞速转头向身后看去，发现空鬼并没有离开，而是被困在了一个不知何时出现在地板上的法阵之中，从它受伤的蜘蛛腿淌下一股股黑色血迹，将法阵染得模糊不清，它疯狂扭动着身体试图挣脱出去，看起来随时都有可能成功，而站在哈利身前的黑袍男人，此时正背对着法阵，他手中短刀上滴落的黑血昭示着他就是那个制服了空鬼的人——

那是西弗勒斯·斯内普，他用鹰一般的双眼审视着面前的黑发少年，后者怀疑即使是一块钢板也会被这样的目光洞穿。

“教父？！”德拉科显然也没预料到这样的状况，但他还是艰难地维持着一丝理智，他把哈利从地上拉起来，整了整衣服，两人向斯内普走去。

“教父，你怎么在这里？我父母呢？这只空鬼是从哪跑出来的？我们现在怎么办？”

西弗勒斯·斯内普的脸色肉眼可见地变得更为阴沉了，他瞪着德拉科和哈利仿佛他们也是两个小怪物，

“如果你在不久前与哈利·波特当着空鬼的面谈情说爱是导致你问出这一连串不合时宜问题的原因，那么我对打断了你们的殉情戏码感到十分遗憾，同样遗憾的是我的法阵并不能困住空鬼太久，现在，挪动你们的屁股离开这里，别叫我后悔救了你们。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普头也不回地走出宴会厅，两个男孩紧随其后，此时绝大部分幸存者都已经离开了庄园，他们畅通无阻地通过大门，哈利试图询问斯内普有没有看见罗恩和赫敏，但对方吝啬于给予回应。

西弗勒斯·斯内普把男孩们带到花园外，停下来对他的教子说：“卢修斯受了些轻伤，他和纳西莎现在正在他们的私人诊所里，他派我来找你并把你带去塞丽娜街区的公寓，但我还需要留下来处理一些事，我猜想你一个人也可以找到回家的路——或许不是一个人。”

“我父亲还好吗？”德拉科立刻问到。

“好得很。那么，解释时间到此结束，带着你的小情人立刻消失在我眼前。”

“等等，斯内普教授！”哈利叫住正要转身的黑袍男人，后者用不耐烦的眼神看着他，

“如果你是想问你的那两个叫作罗恩和赫敏的朋友在哪，我只能告诉你他们早就离开宴会厅了，而我并没有跟踪别人的癖好，所以其余的无可奉告。”

哈利犹豫了片刻，最终他没有再说什么。

-

德拉科和哈利走在山间的小路上。

哈利看起来心事重重，德拉科猜他还在担心韦斯莱和格兰杰，当时如果不是因为他执意要返回宴会厅，他们早就平安无事的离开庄了，哪还会发生后来那些破事。

虽然心中仍有埋怨，德拉科还是决定大发慈悲地安慰一下身边的人，毕竟刚刚度过了一个糟糕透顶的夜晚，他们中的任何一个都值得一点安慰。

“你也听到我教父的话了，要我说没什么好担心的，没准韦斯莱和格兰杰早就离开马尔福庄园了。”德拉科故作轻松地说。

出乎意料的是，哈利说自己并不是在担心这件事。

“那你干嘛摆出那副表情？怕空鬼追过来，还是怕我其实是一具会说话的尸体？”

哈利一把捂住了那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，“别这么说你自己，你这个乌鸦嘴。”

德拉科笑了一下，那笑容让他看起来无比鲜活，他把覆在脸上的那只手拿下来按在自己的胸口上，那是他心脏的位置。

“感觉到了吗，它在跳。”

哈利轻轻颔首，手掌下的那颗心脏正在蓬勃跳动，这让他心中的愁云消散了些许。

德拉科放开哈利的手，却见对方仍皱着眉头，他不解地问：“你到底在担心什么？”

“我...我想我知道一些事，但我不确定是否应该，我是说，我们还不知道是谁召来了空鬼，不是吗？它总不可能就凭空出现在马尔福庄园里，放出它的人一定是有什么——”

“什么意思，你觉得是我父亲把那个怪物弄进了庄园？目的是什么，自杀还是杀了我？”

“不，我不是这个意思，”哈利急忙解释道，“我可能知道是谁放出了空鬼，但是，你之前说你的父母、教父、姑妈贝拉特里克斯和姑父汤姆·里德尔都是邪教徒，他们在谋划着同一件事...”

“他们的确有共同的目的，这也是为什么他们能达成同盟，要知道我父亲所在的黑山羊密教信奉的是至高母神森之黑山羊，而汤姆·里德尔创建的EOD全称是‘Esoteric Order of Dagon’，他们是克苏鲁的忠实信徒。”

“森之黑山羊？祂和克苏鲁不是都属于‘旧日支配者’吗？”

“噢，这当然不一样，你到底有没有好好读书？”德拉科拿恨铁不成钢的眼神看着满面迷惑的哈利，“森之黑山羊，人们尊称祂为至高母神因为祂是创世‘三柱原神’之一，祂拥有所有外神都不可比拟的繁殖能力，克苏鲁和哈斯塔都是由祂孕育的。”

“你是说祂生下了克苏鲁和哈斯塔？”

“是的，信徒们相信是祂生出了所有旧日支配者，一切有关生命甚至是修复、恢复、孕育的咒术可能都与其有关，所以祂也是所有神祇中最受崇拜的。”

见哈利一副若有所思的样子，德拉科接着说到：“我们第一次上床那晚，我在父亲主持的召唤仪式中见证了母神的降临，我想那应该就是祂的真身。”

“什么？！”

事已至此，德拉科决定将真相和盘托出——

“我想父亲和教父他们原本是想召唤月之镜守护者，我在父亲的书房里看到过有关这个东西的资料，它居住在山羊林地区的地下洞穴系统中，资料上说它‘会将献上的活祭整个吞下，而被吞下的祭品将会在其透明的胶质头部内缓慢转变，最终成为莎布·尼古拉丝庇佑之眷族的一员，在地下巢穴中永远服侍这位神灵’。但不知是哪里出了差错，那晚降临在山羊林的却是母神本尊，我父亲为此十分激动，他认为这是神灵对于黑山羊密教的恩赐，同时也是一种肯定。之后他就变得更加疯狂，他又组织了几次召唤和祭祀仪式，并在我高三毕业的那个暑假，将潘西·帕金森带回了马尔福庄园，我偷听到他和教父的谈话，得知那个女人就是月之镜守护者，她是至高母神的人形化身。”

哈利花了一些时间来消化这些真相，他为自己曾经与潘西·帕金森那样近距离的对峙喊到后怕。他又想起德拉科曾说潘西·帕金森需要怀孕，还说自己只是被当作配种工具，这又是为什么？

哈利问出了心中的疑惑，而这也是德拉科一直没能弄清楚的事，“或许他们想再搞出一个邪神之类的东西？总之那些教徒都是疯子，他们什么都干得出来。”德拉科总结到。

哈利只得暂时放下这个问题，但紧接着，一个新的问题又涌现出来。他不认为这对德拉科来说会是个好问题，也明白答案不会尽如人意，但他还是没能控制住自己将它问了出来：

“那你们...上过床了？潘西·帕金森，她怀孕了吗？”

德拉科懊恼地想，在他向哈利·波特提起这件事的时候他就应该为此做好准备，然而事实是，他的自尊心还是被这个问题狠狠伤到了。

“我们当然上过床，”德拉科有些生气地说，“但我们并不频繁，所以我想她还没怀孕也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，我父亲对此十分不满意，去年他一直在催我去操潘西但天杀的我根本就不想，再这样下去我都快要有心理障碍了，幸好今年他就没再提起过这件事了，我猜他忙着和汤姆·里德尔密谋什么事，有关市长选举之类的，他没有让我参与进来，我无比感激。说到这里，我不得不重申一点，我不认为空鬼是我父亲搞出来的，如果他要趁市里的大人物都聚在一起时搞事，那就不会把这个地点选在马尔福庄园，你不能想象他有多宝贝那些瓷器和家具，毁了它们也不会为他的邪教事业锦上添花，更何况我和我母亲都还在那里。”

努力使自己把“德拉科与潘西上过床，不止一次”的认知抛出脑袋，哈利认真思索着对方的话，心中有了抉择。

哈利告诉德拉科，他们没法一起回奥克蒙特市区了，因为他想去半山旅馆寻找可能会去那里的赫敏和罗恩。这是今晚他第二次因为相同的理由抛下德拉科了，上次这么做的结果是他将自己陷入险境并且差点害死了对方，但也正是因为如此，他必须断绝任何会让德拉科遇到危险的可能，他不认为奇迹会接连发生在他们身上，而他也无法再一次承受对方在他怀里变得冰冷。

德拉科没有对此发表什么看法，他只是耸耸肩，朝山下走去。

哈利假装走向岔路的另一边，当德拉科的身影彻底消失在他的视线里，他迅速转身沿原路返回马尔福庄园。

在他身后的某处，金发少年停下了离去的脚步。

-tbc


	12. 魔女之契

哈利回到马尔福庄园，途经花园时远远看见空鬼正攀在一颗古树上，匆匆一瞥没有使他找到西弗勒斯·斯内普的身影，后者可能把自己隐藏在了花园的某处，哈利不想打草惊蛇，他决定先去找那幅诡异的画。

在返回的路上哈利反复思索，他认为自己在密室里见到的仿佛要从画中挣脱出来的空鬼并不是错觉，德拉科说空鬼这种生物可以在不同维度中穿行，那么它很有可能就是通过那幅画来到了庄园，想要彻底制服它就要重新把它关进画里去。

哈利尚不清楚要如何做到这一点，但斯内普教授看起来像是知道些什么，从德拉科口中得知，空鬼的出现应该与马尔福家族无关，这件事最有可能的策划者是汤姆·里德尔，这也就意味着，不出意外的话，他可以在斯内普教授的帮助下封印空鬼。

想要找到那幅画，首先要搞清楚汤姆·里德尔是如何让它出现在马尔福庄园的，这个问题哈利也已经思考过了，最行得通的方法就是把它混在其他拍卖品里一起运进来，然后等待时机放出空鬼，里德尔一定掌握着能够唤醒空鬼的方法，做到这一点对他来说并不难；但是空鬼出现后，庄园里四处都是仓皇逃跑的宾客，如果他在众目睽睽之下举着这么大一幅画离开，肯定会引起卢修斯·马尔福等人的怀疑，他最好的选择是先把画藏在某处，等大家都离开庄园后再返回来取，或者，他也可以不回来取画，直接将这件事嫁祸于马尔福一家。

无论如何，现在那幅可以封印空鬼的画大概率还没离开马尔福庄园，哈利要做的就是赶在里德尔之前找到它。

没有德拉科在身边，哈利无从得知庄园里有没有什么可以藏东西的密室，虽然他曾在三年前闯进过一条暗道，但当时他是跟踪着教徒们进去的，对于暗道的入口在哪里已经没什么印象了，他决定还是先去卢修斯·马尔福的房间看看，或许暗道就藏在那间书房里。

哈利爬上楼梯，眼看就要抵达套间门口，他心中那种突兀的违和感却越来越强，他慢慢停下了脚步，然后猛然意识到，刚才经过德拉科卧室旁边的那间空房时，他无意中瞥见房门敞开了一条缝隙，而几小时前他明明把那扇门关严了！

哈利的心狂跳起来，没有时间可以浪费在找武器上了，他硬着头皮退回到空房间前，小心翼翼地将房门推开一点，透过缝隙，他并未观察到屋中有人，但违和感依然存在着。

一踏进房间，他便明白那股违和感源自何处了——

原本无人居住的房间里多出许多私人用品，裙子、睡袍、书本、化妆品还有一些造型古怪用途不明的东西，甚至还有一条蕾丝内裤挂在椅背上，哈利连忙移开视线。

这间屋子里住着一个女人，可是这满屋子的物品是如何突然消失又突然出现的呢？

哈利还来不及寻找答案，便见墙壁拐角处一块散下的窗帘后方正有什么东西反射着光亮，他走近一些，发现那似乎是一块镶嵌在墙壁上的镜子，当他拉开窗帘，一个狭窄的入口出现在眼前。

这应该就是通向山羊林的密道入口，哈利回忆着，三年前这间屋子的装潢与现在不同，遮挡物也不是一面镜子，所以他一时没有反应过来。

密道里漆黑一片，哈利谨慎地摸索前行，当拐过一个转角后，一张被蜡烛照亮的脸霎时出现在眼前。

“哈利，好久不见。”潘西·帕金森微笑着，笑容摇曳在烛火后透出十足诡异。伴随她出现的还有一股浓烈的血腥气。

“你怎么、怎么在这里？！”

“以防你不知道，我正巧是这间屋子的主人，而你又为什么会在我的屋子里呢？”

潘西·帕金森边说边朝哈利走去，她每走近一步，哈利就倒退一步，直到后背撞上了一个温热的胸膛。

“别过来，帕金森。”德拉科的声音从后方传来，哈利感觉到对方的身体也因恐惧而轻微颤抖着。

潘西·帕金森饶有兴趣地看着两人，像是发现了有趣的玩具。仅一眨眼的工夫，她出现在德拉科身后，用没拿蜡烛的那只手桎梏着他，她抵在少年喉咙处的血红色指甲迅速变长，锋利尖端已经刺破了那里的皮肤，很快就将刺穿脆弱的动脉。

“停下！”哈利大喊着，惊惧地看着德拉科喉咙上的一滴血迹，不明白事情是怎么发展到这个地步的。他明明目送着德拉科离开了，为什么他又一次害对方陷入了濒死的境地，为什么每次去死的不是他自己？！

“你不能就这么杀了他，他毕竟是马尔福家族的继承人...让我来代替他行不行？”

德拉科为哈利的话张大了眼睛，他现在不敢说话，怕稍微动一下就会血溅当场，他试图用眼神告诉哈利别犯蠢了，但对方甚至都不肯看他一下，只是死死盯着他身后的潘西·帕金森。

潘西被哈利的话逗笑了，她清脆的笑声在寂静中显得格外突兀，她的呼吸喷洒在德拉科的颈间，让后者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，同时，一阵甜腻的香气飘散开来，遮盖了原本弥漫在甬道里的血腥味。

“这恐怕不行，小哈利，我可不在乎什么马尔福家族，我的仁慈只会施舍给那些死心塌地爱着我的人，可惜德拉科·马尔福并不是其中之一。”潘西·帕金森满怀遗憾地说，随后话锋一转：“不过，如果你能陪我玩一会儿游戏，等我玩得开心了，或许会考虑放过你的小姘头。”

“什么游戏？”

“真心话大冒险，你们人类是这么叫的吧？”

哈利不知道潘西·帕金森到底想干什么，可他也没有别的选择，只好点头答应了。

潘西·帕金森露出满意的笑容，她发号施令道：“现在，真心话时间。说一个有关于你的没有人知道的秘密，注意，‘没有人’指的是没有任何活人，死人可以不算，看在你漂亮的眼睛的份上，我把条件放宽了一点，希望你不要辜负我的好意。”

哈利立刻开始在脑海中搜寻答案，然而五秒、十秒、二十秒过去了，他混乱大脑里唯一能想到的没有任何人知道的秘密就是关于斯科皮的，他身体的变化德拉科已经知道了，黄印的事知道的人更多，他上次美术史测验作弊了这种事好像也根本不算什么秘密了，他要怎么办？

“你在等我说开始吗，哈利？还是编造谎言花费了你这么长的时间？我以为你应该清楚真心话大冒险的游戏规则？”潘西·帕金森语气不悦，她将抵住德拉科喉咙的指甲又戳入一分，更多的血流了出来，落在白色衬衫领口显得更加刺目。

“停下、我说！我有一个秘密，只有小天狼星知道，但是他已经不在了，这样算数吧？”

潘西毫不掩饰自己眼中的渴望，她迫不及待道：“说来听听。”

哈利握紧了袖口，他知道自己没得选择，潘西·帕金森有一种可以看穿人心的能力，如果他对她撒谎，德拉科可能会为此付出生命的代价，这根本不是什么真心话大冒险，这是恶魔的游戏。

“我、我有一个儿子。”哈利艰难地开了个头，他完全不敢抬头去看德拉科，因此他也错过了潘西·帕金森快要忍耐到极限的表情。

“你确定这没人知道吗？哈利，你已经快让这个游戏失去它本该有的乐趣了，我想或许还是杀人比较有趣——”

“不，关于这件事，没人知道的部分是，孩子的父亲是谁...”

“什么意思？难道你不是这个孩子的父亲吗？”潘西·帕金森的语气中充满夸张的疑惑，脸上却洋溢着恶劣的笑容。

“不是，是我生了他，我是他的...母亲，他的父亲是...就是你身前的这个人。”

哈利一鼓作气说完了这句话，感到自己像是一具躺在手术台上正在被解剖的尸体，隐藏在他心底最深处的秘密被一把手术刀挖出放在托盘里，供人观赏解析。

那个执行解剖的人——潘西·帕金森，因为自己漂亮的刀法而欢呼雀跃，她兴奋地叫嚷着：“噢天呐，你是说你给德拉科·马尔福生了个孩子？我好久没听到过这么有趣的事了，虽然我喜欢玩真心话大冒险，但大部分人的真心话只是在浪费我的时间。”

潘西说着移开了手臂，她顺势推了德拉科一把，后者猝不及防地被推倒在哈利身上，两人在惯性作用下相拥了一秒，随即触电一般放开彼此，互相谁也不敢去看谁。

潘西·帕金森为此咯咯笑着，她甚至笑出了些眼泪，泪水打湿了她精心涂抹的睫毛膏。

“你们真是太有趣了，我都快要不忍心再捉弄你们了。”潘西·帕金森小心翼翼地抹了抹眼角，生怕弄脏了眼妆，她清了清嗓子，对仍处于尴尬中的男孩们说：“游戏结束了，宝贝们，乖乖的离开这里，在我后悔之前。”

付出了这样大的代价，画却还没找到，哈利有些不甘心，但是跟潘西·帕金森作对一定不会有什么好结果，就在他踌躇不前时，德拉科将他拽出了密道。

两人来到走廊上，哈利低着头正要离开，德拉科伸手拦住了他的去路。

“不解释一下吗？”

“解释什么？”哈利将脸别开，无力又嘲讽地说道：“我想已经没什么好解释的了，难道你想听我是怎么生孩子的吗？”

德拉科沉默半晌，最终放软了语气：“解释一下你为什么要回来，我想这次你不是来找韦斯莱和格兰杰的。”

-

哈利如实表述了自己对于封印空鬼的猜想，他不认为隐瞒还有什么意义，也没有心力去编任何谎话了。他提议分头寻找那幅画，但德拉科说自己更了解马尔福庄园，一起行动效率更高。

他们几乎翻遍了所有能藏东西的地方，但依旧一无所获，哈利推测，要吗画已经不在庄园里了，要吗就是它被放在潘西·帕金森所在的那条密道里。

“密道里有两个小房间，里面应该没放什么贵重物品，钥匙原本由我母亲保管着，我不知道她是否已经把钥匙交给帕金森了。”德拉科停顿了一下，不确定地问：“你还想回去吗？”

哈利点点头，他不想就此放弃，没准潘西·帕金森已经不在那里了。

他们先是去卢修斯·马尔福与纳西莎·马尔福的房间找钥匙，随后无功而返。

德拉科对哈利说：“钥匙肯定被帕金森拿走了，你在这里呆着，我去密道里看看。”

“如果潘西·帕金森还在里面怎么办？”哈利终于肯将目光落在德拉科脸上，后者却在他的注视下不自然地移开了视线，

“她对我根本没兴趣，我自己去比和你一起去安全多了。”

大约十分钟后，德拉科从房间里出来，对哈利耸了耸肩，“一个开着一个锁着，开着的那个房间里有一大滩血迹，但没看到尸体，也没看到画。”

两人商量了一下，决定先去花园找斯内普。

然而当他们走进花园，却看到西弗勒斯·斯内普与潘西·帕金森合力将空鬼封印回了画布里。

斯内普用白布重新覆盖住画上的内容，而潘西·帕金森正对着愣在原地的哈利和德拉科扬起一个灿烂的笑容。

“看看谁来了，西弗勒斯，是你的教子和他的小妻子。”

斯内普没有理会她的调侃，只是拿眼神示意她继续接下来的步骤。

“噢，真没劲，记住你又欠了我一回。”潘西·帕金森一口咬破食指，用自己的血在草地上涂画起来，她动作极快，几秒钟就完成了一个看起来十分复杂的法阵，斯内普将画架放入法阵中，在一片诡异的红光里，画架消失在四人眼前。

“你做了什么？！”哈利惊呼。

“这没什么，甜心，”潘西这样说着，嘴角却得意的勾了起来，“只是一点小魔法，空鬼现在真的见鬼去啦！”

“魔法？！”哈利和德拉科异口同声道，同时张大了嘴巴。

潘西像是才反应过来自己说了什么，做作地捂住嘴巴，“怎么办，西弗勒斯，我是不是不能说这个？我们的契约里有这一项吗，潘西·帕金森不能把自己的真实身份透露给马尔福家的人？”

西弗勒斯·斯内普看起来已经完全习惯于无视潘西·帕金森各种戏剧化的举动了，他面无表情地说：“我们的契约内容只有一项，潘西，同生共死。”

潘西·帕金森又开始发出咯咯的笑声，边笑边讽刺道：“别说的我们好像什么傻瓜情侣似的，那只不过是卑鄙小人莫尔迪基安诱骗我祖母立下的契约，魔女一族不会永远被你们这群肮脏的食尸鬼牵绊，西弗勒斯，你最好祈祷我还没对这无望的生活彻底失去兴趣，否则我也不介意和你同归于尽，你知道的。”

斯内普瞥了潘西·帕金森一眼，不打算理会她时不时的发疯，而从刚才起就没有合上过嘴巴的德拉科则冲他的教父大叫着：

“食尸鬼？！这女人在说什么疯话，我上次还听到你和父亲在说她是月之镜守护者，这跟魔女又有什么关系——”

潘西的注意力立刻被转移了，她的目光离开斯内普转而对准了德拉科，假装怜悯实则幸灾乐祸地说：“可怜的小德拉科，没有人对你讲实话，除了我们的小哈利，要我说，你真应该好好珍惜他。”

“你的意思是我父亲和教父合起伙来骗我？！”德拉科满脸的不可置信，他看到潘西·帕金森极不优雅地翻了个白眼，对他说：“别把你自己想的太重要了，德拉科，西弗勒斯只是在骗你爸爸，噢，确切的说是我们骗了所有人，而你，和哈利·波特，你们两个能知道真相是因为你们注定看不到明早的太阳了。”

被点名的两个少年为此吓出了一身冷汗，斯内普不赞同地瞪了潘西一眼，后者扬起一个恶作剧成功的笑容，“开玩笑的，我没打算杀了你们，惊不惊喜？”

只有惊没有喜，少年们同时在心里回答到。

哈利率先从震惊中恢复过来，他问潘西：“你为什么要让其他人相信你是月之镜守护者？你们想做什么？”

“这你得问西弗勒斯，我只是个帮手罢了。”

让哈利感到意外的是，这次斯内普十分配合，没等他开口询问便主动给出了解答。

“我受邓布利多之托潜伏在黑山羊密教中，目的是阻止卢修斯·马尔福与汤姆·里德尔等人唤醒克苏鲁，让潘西假扮月之镜守护者只是权宜之计，我希望这个回答足够消除你们的疑惑。”

“但是邓布利多校长为什么要阻止克苏鲁被唤醒？”难道他才是真正的黄衣之王？哈利感到更加混乱了。

“旧日支配者们因在远古时代反叛古神而被禁锢，古神将克苏鲁封印在拉莱耶城中，当感受到封印波动时，古神自不会坐视不理。”

“邓布利多校长是古神的使者？”德拉科猜测道，斯内普没有反驳。

哈利不想过多纠缠于身份的问题，他只知道自己不是在孤军作战了，这个认知让他不禁展露出一点笑意，“所以你们的计划是什么？”

然而斯内普却不再像刚才那样配合，他留下一句难以捉摸的话，便与潘西·帕金森一同离开了马尔福庄园。

“我相信克苏鲁已无法降临在这个轮回里。”

-

德拉科听从哈利的建议，他们打算先去半山旅馆歇脚，等到白天能打到出租车的时候再回市区。

星月的光辉照亮绵延的山道，秋风将落叶吹得四散翩飞，哈利揉了揉自己被冻得发红的鼻尖，又一阵风吹过，一片小巧的红枫落在他的头发里，德拉科下意识伸手将它摘了下来，惊觉自己做了什么，他立刻想要解释一下，却发现根本没什么好解释的。

他们俩连孩子都有了，这到底有什么好尴尬的？德拉科在心里吐槽着，随即意识到，这才是最尴尬的部分，关于那个属于他们的孩子。

“哈利。”下定决心一般，德拉科唤了一声身旁人的教名，“我们，我...我刚才算了一下，我们的、呃、孩子应该有两岁大了吧？他的头发是金色还是黑色的？你为什么不告诉我这件事？”

山道的尽头，第一缕晨光划破了天际，而哈利意识到，他们“到明天日出时为止”的约法三章已经失去了效力。

“他的生日是八月十四号，今年两岁了，头发是金色的，和你一样。没告诉你是因为...怕你不喜欢。”声音不自觉的越降越低，直到尾音消失在风里。

“痛吗？”德拉科忽然问道。

“什么？”

“生孩子...”

“早就不痛了。”哈利这样回答着，感觉到一束阳光洒在他的脸颊上。

-tbc


	13. 摇篮曲

清晨的半山旅馆，房客们都还在沉睡，走廊里一片静谧。哈利把德拉科带进他们预定的房间，房间里的东西未被移动过，两张床铺扑得整整齐齐，看起来没人回来过。

哈利把自己扔在其中一张床上，困倦瞬间笼罩了他，他感到全身的肌肉都在酸痛，一夜的奔波和提心吊胆让他筋疲力竭。

“该死的，我把床单弄脏了。”哈利用余光看到原本坐在旁边那张床上的德拉科站了起来，他衣服上的血污有一些沾到了床单上，一片洁白中的一缕暗红色尤其显眼。

“我得去洗个澡，我现在闻起来像个死人。”德拉科满脸嫌恶地说道，“希望这家破旅馆的淋浴设施没什么问题。”

哈利懒得回话，他的眼睛就快要闭起来了。从浴室里传出的水声听起来也像是催眠曲，哈利的意识渐渐模糊，就在他睡着的前一刻，房门打开的声音伴随着一阵交谈声将他从梦乡的边缘拉了回来。

罗恩和赫敏走进房间，为哈利的出现感到万分惊喜，但当他们看到好友身上和床单上的血迹，他们立刻惊慌地扑到了他的身边。

“哈利！你受伤了！我们现在就去医院——”

罗恩和赫敏说着就将哈利从床上拽起来，后者有气无力的试图制止他们把自己拖得离床越来越远。

“我没有受伤——如果擦伤不算的话——冷静下来，然后你们就会发现那些血不是我的。”

二人又打量了哈利一番，发现的确如他所说，那些血迹看样子都是被蹭上去的。

“我们只是太担心了，哈利，你这一晚上都去哪了？”赫敏依旧满目担忧。

“我也很担心你们，赫敏，这说来话长。或许你和罗恩可以先说说你们的经历？我在马尔福庄园里找了你们很久，但斯内普教授说你们早就从宴会厅离开了。”

赫敏与罗恩对视一眼，然后她转向哈利，“拍卖会开始没多久，贝拉特里克斯·里德尔就离开了宴会厅，她还叫上一个女佣同行，她们进入一个房间，我和罗恩正犹豫要不要跟过去，就见一个长着猿猴脑袋的巨型蜘蛛从那个房间里跑了出来；我们逃回大堂，想从乱成一团的人群里找到你，但到处都没有你的身影，这时我们发现汤姆·里德尔趁乱爬上了楼梯，他也进去了那个怪物出现的房间，我和罗恩猜测那里或许有能离开庄园的路，事实也的确如此，我们跟着他进入一条通往森林中的密道，密道里空间狭窄，我们不敢靠得太近，等抵达森林的时候汤姆·里德尔已经失去了踪影，我们在森林里迷了路，花了很长时间才走出来，等回到马尔福庄园已经人去楼空了，我们只好返回旅馆找你，没想到你真的在这里。”

“原来是这样，我们正好错过了。”哈利道，“你们还记得汤姆·里德尔的密室里有一副盖着白布的画吗？怪物就来自那幅画，一定是贝拉特里克斯用了什么方法将它召唤出来的，不过不用担心，它不会再出现了。”

罗恩听得一头雾水，赫敏若有所思地颔首，“现在，该你了。德拉科·马尔福把你赶出庄园了吗？你是如何返回的？怪物有没有袭击你？你身上的血是谁的？”

面对好友接连不断的问题，哈利默默叹了口气，这一晚发生了太多事，他超负荷运转的大脑已经有点短路了，他不知道自己从哪讲起比较合适，从德拉科把他带进房间开始？——不，忽略这一段，那从他们找到真正的死灵之书开始？

等等——哈利突然想起来，死灵之书将他的灵魂带入了玛丽·蔻尔登的经历，而他返回现实前的最后一幕是他在养着虫怪和傀儡的地下洞穴里晕了过去，也就是说，蔻尔登医生很有可能还被困在那里！

就在哈利大喊着要去救人而罗恩和赫敏一脸不解地看着他时，卫生间的门“砰”的一声打开了，全身上下只裹了一条浴巾的德拉科·马尔福出现在三人面前。

哈利怔在原地，脑海中有三个声音同时蹦了出来，一个说“伤口愈合的真好”，另一个说“什么时候练的腹肌”，最后一个声音最大，崩溃地尖叫着“拜托你先想想怎么解释吧！！”

而赫敏和罗恩，一个抽搐着眼角，一个看起来恨不得立刻戳瞎自己，他们呆愣了至少十秒钟的时间然后异口同声地大叫：“马尔福？？！！”

就在德拉科挑着眉毛即将开口说些什么——那一定不会对现在的状况起到任何益处——的时候，哈利完成了从床上跳起来、把德拉科推回卫生间、自己也跟进去并关上了门这一系列动作，速度之快让他感觉自己简直像是被潘西附身了。

“现在，穿上你的衣服！”哈利羞恼地命令到，眼睛直直盯着德拉科双脚前一块瓷砖上的花纹，因此没有看到后者脸上扬起的坏笑，直到他被猛地向后扑倒，后背撞在卫生间的门上，德拉科将他困在自己赤裸的怀抱与那道隔绝了他和他的好友们的门之间，感觉到炙热的呼吸喷洒在脸侧而对方的一只手已经伸向了他的臀部，哈利才终于反应过来他把自己置于怎样的境地。

德拉科垂着头，自他湿润金发滴落的水珠砸在哈利的鼻尖上，哈利心里想着“我应该立刻推开他”，但当德拉科的脸越凑越近他只是顺从地闭上了眼。

预想中的亲吻并没有到来，哈利睁开眼，透过萦绕在室内的水雾看到德拉科已经扯下浴巾在穿裤子了。

原来他在浴巾下是穿着内裤的，哈利松了一口气。

“你打算怎么和那两个人解释？”德拉科边穿边问道。

无论内心多么想要避开这个问题，哈利知道自己还是不得不面对它，不过眼下他还有更紧迫的问题要解决。

“德拉科，听我说，汤姆·里德尔的办公室连通着一个地下洞穴，那个洞穴里有我说的‘虫怪’，现在有一名无辜的女士正被困在那里等待着营救，我必须去救她，其他的事我以后再和你们解释。”

哈利说着就要去拉门把手，而德拉科握住了他的手臂，

“你确定凭你自己就能去里德尔的地盘上救人？”

“罗恩和赫敏可以帮我，我们一起去过里德尔办公室里的密室。”

“我怕结果是你们三个蠢货一起去给那个‘虫怪’当饲料，”德拉科讽刺道，“我可以让我的教父和潘西·帕金森帮忙，他们可是食尸鬼和魔女，如果他们救不出那名‘无辜的女士’那你们去了也白搭，是不是？”

哈利这才冷静了一些，感激地回望着德拉科并对他说：“是这样没错，那我们赶快去找斯内普教授和潘西·帕金森吧。”

“在那之前，给我找件上衣穿，我的衬衫和西装已经彻底没法要了。”

哈利把早些时候换下来的T恤给了德拉科，他自己也脱掉染血的西装外套披上原来的开衫，收拾妥当后，四人叫了一辆计程车下山，哈利让司机将罗恩和赫敏放在学校附近，并承诺周一上学时会向他们解释清楚，他和德拉科则前往斯内普位于学校附近的住处。

西弗勒斯·斯内普得知事情的始末后，答应哈利和德拉科会去营救玛丽·蔻尔登，随后他将两人打发走，叫他们回家去等消息。

-

上午九点零八分，哈利和德拉科走在去卢平教授家的路上。

哈利不知道自己怎么就稀里糊涂地答应了对方的要求，当他再想找借口说改天时已经来不及了，实际上，他能看出来德拉科想见儿子的心情有多迫切，同样深爱着儿子的他无法再让自己狠下心将斯科皮与他的亲生父亲分隔开。

门铃响起后，是唐克斯夫人来给他们开门的。

“莱姆斯带学生们去郊外写生了。”唐克斯对哈利解释道，然后用热情的眼光打量着德拉科，“哈利，这位是你的朋友吗？这还是你第一次带朋友来接斯科皮，我真开心你终于这样做了。”

唐克斯邀请两个男孩进门坐一会儿，通常情况下哈利都会顺应她的好意，尤其是在小天狼星还在的时候，他们两家人会一起享用午餐，愉快地观看斯科皮和泰迪——卢平夫妇的孩子——在桌边爬来爬去。

但今天，哈利表达了对唐克斯夫人的感谢而后婉拒了她的邀请。

“我和德拉科只是想带斯科皮出去转转，请您不必为我们费心。”

从屋子里把斯科皮抱出来，小家伙灰蓝色的大眼睛不解地看着出现在哈利身边的陌生人，于是离开住宅区的一路上，德拉科都在跟他的儿子大眼瞪小眼。

在心里酝酿了几番后，德拉科终于打算对他的儿子说点什么

“嗨，斯科皮，我是你的父亲，好久不见。”

哈利没忍住笑出了声，而他怀里的斯科皮，不知道是听懂了“父亲”这个词还是只是因为感受到了哈利的快乐，也开始冲着德拉科咯咯笑个不停。

德拉科从未像现在这样为自己犯蠢的举动感到快乐过，没错，快乐，看着趴在哈利肩头这个抓着一撮黑发笑得正欢的金色小脑袋，德拉科心中陡然生出些劫后余生的庆幸感，他不想承认他此刻甚至在想“感谢父亲，感谢黑山羊密教，感谢空鬼，感谢潘西·帕金森...”

就在德拉科还在心里罗列他冗长的感谢名单时，哈利抱着斯科皮停在了交叉路口。

“我们现在要去哪？我想我们先不回家去，好不容易才有机会带斯科皮出来玩，虽然平时唐克斯夫人也会带着他和泰迪一起出门，但我想给斯科皮一次难忘的回忆，让他知道他和其他孩子是一样的...”

“怎么会一样呢？”德拉科打断哈利，在后者惊讶又受伤的目光中，他继续道：“我儿子绝对是整条街上最漂亮的，其他孩子没法比。”

“……”

哈利不知道德拉科是不是在故意逗他，但无论如何，这都让他的心情重新明媚起来，就像今天的天气一样。

最后他们决定带斯科皮去塞丽娜街区附近的一家大型商场，商场里有儿童乐园，充气城堡和彩色波波球永远是孩子们的天堂，即使是平时不像其他同龄儿童那样活泼好动的斯科皮，也把自己从滑梯上摔下来好几次并乐得露出一排小乳牙，他甚至还学会了用波波球砸德拉科，哈利可没教他这个，他只是无师自通了，就好像他要以此帮哈利报这三年来独自分娩、独自养育他的仇似的。

他们从儿童乐园出来的时候已经是中午了，德拉科给自己和哈利买了两盒冻酸奶，然后一手拿着零食，一手抱着斯科皮，转头和孩子的另一个家长商量中午去哪吃饭，再回过头来就发现自己那盒淋了巧克力酱的冻酸奶被咬掉了一个尖。

“是不是你偷吃的？”德拉科问坐在他手臂上的斯科皮，后者顶着鼻尖上的一点巧克力冲他摇了摇头。

在一家泰式餐厅用过午餐，他们又前往位于市中心的中央公园。

“斯科皮喜欢那里的山茶花，唐克斯夫人告诉我的，她带斯科皮和泰迪去过一次，两个小家伙扑在草丛里抓蝴蝶抓了一下午。”

今天是周末，天气又难得的好，公园的草坪快被前来野餐的人占满了，喷泉周围早就没了位置，他们只能坐在一棵附近没什么人的槐树底下。深秋的槐树叶是金黄色的，颜色比少年的金发更浓一些，哈利和德拉科并肩坐在这片金色的天空下，怀里抱着他们两个人的孩子，阳光温柔地将他们包围，风把斯科皮的鼻涕吹到德拉科身上，但这也不能够破坏他的好心情——反正衣服是哈利的。

离开公园时斯科皮已经趴在哈利身上睡着了，没有趴在德拉科身上是因为趴在他身上根本睡不着。

哈利轻轻摇晃着怀里的宝宝，用手臂为他挡风。

天空渐渐转阴了，温度比午时低了不少。他们回到格里莫广场十二号，一进门，哈利就直奔自己房间，将斯科皮安顿在他的小床上。

返回客厅，哈利见德拉科正坐在沙发上四处打量，他边脱掉自己脏兮兮的衣服边问：“你要换衣服吗？我找些干净的给你。”

两人换好衣服，哈利把自己脱下的西装放在一个洗衣篓里，他正要把德拉科的西装裤也放进去，就听对方说：

“不用洗了，把它扔了吧，反正外套也已经扔了。”

嘴上答应着，他还是把那条裤子放进了洗衣篓。

没有了斯科皮在中间活跃气氛，哈利和德拉科独处时仍感觉到有些尴尬，虽然他们刚刚度过了称得上完美的一天，像每一个普通的三口之家那样，带孩子去儿童乐园，一起吃午饭，一起逛公园，但在心底他知道他们并不是，这粉饰出的太平如同蛋糕上涂抹的薄薄一层奶油，看起来有多甜美就有多容易被破坏。

他们默契的沉默起来。哈利想着黄印，想着克苏鲁，想着汤姆·里德尔和他的密室，也想着布莱德利警官和蔻尔登医生，他越想越觉得自己的这一天像是偷来的，奥克蒙特正在经历一场浩劫，没有人能够独善其身，而他，一个为阻止这场浩劫而生的人，又有什么资格让自己在虚幻的美梦里长睡不醒呢。

哈利决定要做些什么来结束这美梦般的一天。

他站起来，打开冰箱，捧出一堆食材带进厨房里。

他感觉到德拉科的视线落在他的后背上，但他没有解释什么。

哈利一边准备食材一边想，在他小的时候——鉴于他真正有过的人类时光只有不到四年，这意味着他可以把自己刚上高中的时候定义为‘小的时候’——他对于家的最美好的想象里就有做饭这部分，他总是能从同学们口中听到一些类似于‘我妈妈昨天做了很丰盛的晚餐来奖励我成绩上升’、‘无花果意面是我爸爸的拿手菜’这样的话，每次他都会在心里羡慕许久，并偷偷期盼着自己放学回家后也能有香喷喷的晚餐在等着他，当然，这不是说他对小天狼星不会做饭这一点有什么埋怨，不管是出于什么目的，小天狼星毕竟曾给了他一个家，但他仍然保有幻想的权利，不是吗？

不过事实依旧是残酷的，现在的情况是，他的家里除了他之外只剩一个正在睡觉的两岁宝宝和一个可能都不知道怎么用电磁炉的大少爷，他难道还能指望他们什么呢？

于是哈利，一如既往任劳任怨的，削干净了胡萝卜的皮把它们放进锅里煮，又拿出两颗苹果和一碗面粉准备做个苹果派，这时他感觉到有人出现在厨房门口，他举着苹果转过头去，对上了德拉科的视线。

“我猜你会喜欢苹果派？我看到你房间的玻璃皿里放了几颗青苹果。”哈利又重新把注意力放回他的案板上，他可不想没被空鬼的爪子伤到反而因为做饭割破手，“不过就算你不喜欢我也不会改主意的，除非你现在下楼去那个你看到我“站在水果摊前面胖得都看不出腰在哪”的水果摊买些别的水果来。”

本以为会得到几声争辩之类的，但德拉科有一会儿都没有说话，等他切完两颗苹果再抬头时，发现对方站在水池前，正专注地看着他。

“你要看看我会不会往饭里下毒吗？”哈利打趣道，试图缓解这种蔓延在房间里的怪异气氛。

“不，我想看看你需不需要帮忙，别拿那种惊讶的眼神看我，至少削苹果难不倒我。”

哈利学着德拉科的样子挑了下眉，“那你真是厉害，斯科皮可不会这个呢。”

“哈利，”德拉科欲言又止。

“嗯？”

被叫到名字的男孩举着沾满面粉的两只手，等待德拉科继续说下去，后者却只是抛下一句“那我先回客厅等你”就转身走开了。

哈利花了将近两个小时才做好了晚餐，他们围着餐厅里一张小型方桌坐下来，睡醒了的斯科皮踩在哈利的大腿上，哈利一勺一勺喂他吃蔬菜泥。

德拉科离开时天已经黑下来，他站在楼道的灯光下与哈利告别，他们互相道再见，说完谁都没有动，灯灭的瞬间，他们看向彼此的目光在黑暗中相会，又在灯重新亮起时同时移开。

最后是斯科皮的哭声给这场捉迷藏画下终止符。

“你回去吧，我们、可以周一学校见。”

“好，那你注意安全。”

德拉科正要下楼，一道声音又从身后传来——

“那个，在厨房的时候，你想对我说什么？”

“呃...那时候想说谢谢。”德拉科停下脚步，昏暗灯光让他不确定哈利眼中是不是有一种落寞的情绪一闪而过，可能有，也可能没有。

“噢，是这样，”哈利兀自点点头，“不用谢。”

说着，他关上了房门。

-tbc


	14. 大海的恩赐

星期一，哈利一来到霍格沃滋，就感到许多学生都在拿奇怪的眼神看他，对着他窃窃私语。直到课间时跑来找他的罗恩和赫敏将报纸塞进他手里，他才明白发生了什么事。

——马尔福少爷与神秘情人公园幽会？疑似私生子曝光！

预言家日报今日的头版头条，大写加粗的标题配上高清偷拍照，还有洋洋洒洒近千字的报道占据了整个版面，唯一让哈利感到欣慰的是照片上斯科皮的脸被马赛克遮盖住了，但他和德拉科的脸却是连一颗痣都能看得见。

“你和德拉科·马尔福是怎么回事？那晚在马尔福庄园究竟发生了什么？哈利，我想你欠我们一个解释。”赫敏说。

“这真是马尔福的私生子？他的私生子为什么趴在你怀里？！”罗恩说。

哈利知道就算自己把这个署名“丽塔·斯基特”的报社记者找出来大卸八块也已经于事无补了，他认命地叹了口气，对他的好友们说：“我们找一个没人会拿那种眼神一直看着我的地方再讨论这件事，好吗？”

“哪种眼神，看‘靠孩子上位争夺家产的心机小三’的眼神？”罗恩说。

“什么地方，德拉科·马尔福的单人寝室？”赫敏说。

“……”

三人在图书馆的角落里找到一张桌子，哈利把他在马尔福庄园的经历告诉了两位好友，当然，省去了发生在德拉科卧室、宴会厅以及密道里的部分，他没办法解释在宴会厅里德拉科为什么要来救他，也没办法解释对方是如何“起死回生”的，所以他从地下洞穴的奇遇直接跳到他们在花园里看到西弗勒斯·斯内普与潘西·帕金森一起封印了空鬼，并把接下来发生的对话也如实转述给两人。

罗恩感觉自己像是看了一场魔幻电影，他缓缓吐出一句：“哇哦，魔女，这听起来真酷。”

赫敏不得不承认，她也有类似的想法，拜托，那可是真正的魔法，瞬移、法阵、看穿人心的力量，谁不想拥有？不过赫敏没有让自己在关于魔女的幻想中停留太久，她很快冷静下来并开始思考，哈利提到他“读出了死灵之书上的一段话然后失去了意识，再醒来就发现自己的灵魂在玛丽·蔻尔登医生的身体里”，并且这件事发生在当时的时间点之前。

“这听起来像是，死灵之书将你带进了玛丽·蔻尔登的回忆里，身为一名尽职尽责且好奇心强的医生，蔻尔登医生在看到布莱德利警官的病情后或许也与你产生了相似的看法，而汤姆·里德尔就像是在故意引导她发现地下洞穴，这一点可以从他们的对话和里德尔不锁门的行为中推测出来。”

哈利和罗恩露出恍然大悟的表情，后者道：“怪不得它叫‘死灵之书’，因为它有连接濒死之人灵魂的能力，蔻尔登医生快死了，它就把翻开书的人送进了她的最后一段回忆里。”

“似乎就是这样。”赫敏递给罗恩一个赞赏的眼神，“虽然我们不知道死灵之书运作的原理是什么，但显然，这是一本力量强大的书，我们手中的翻译本与它相距甚远。”

哈利对此表示赞同，可惜的是，他被德拉科拉出房间的时候太过匆忙，不慎把死灵之书落在了床上。

赫敏看起来毫不担忧：“他能给你一次，就能给你第二次。”

“所以马尔福究竟为什么要把这么贵重的东西送给你？你还把他带去我们预定的房间？还跟他去逛公园？！哈利，你都没有跟我和赫敏逛过公园。”罗恩终于说出了心中的疑问，他越说越生气，感到自己被好友背叛了。

哈利立刻反驳：“谁说我没有和你们逛过公园？高二的时候，记得吗，我们为了完成生物作业去中央公园观察欧洲粉蝶的幼虫——”

“好吧，但你还是没说他为什么要把死灵之书给你？那可是死灵之书！”

“我不知道，可能是他的叛逆期来的有点晚。”

“叛逆到要跟死对头一起去公园？”

“这问题怎么又绕回来了？罗恩，我跟他已经不是死对头了，那些无聊的敌对都还是高中时候——”

“停！”赫敏及时出声制止了她的两个朋友如同小学生一般幼稚的争吵，她目不转睛地盯着摊在桌子上的报纸，对两人说：“哈利，罗恩，你们看。”

只见那份预言家日报不知何时被风吹开到了第二页，在那里有一行醒目的标题写着“城中发生多起中毒事件，疑与EOD慈善组织有关”。

报道中讲述了近日发生在奥克蒙特市由食物中毒引发的多起伤亡事件，称受害者出事前都曾食用过EOD发放的免费鱼肉，虽然警方仍未就此给出定论，但市民对于EOD慈善组织的信任度已经开始下降了。

“先是替身，又是空鬼，现在还来个投毒，里德尔疯了？他是想毁灭世界吗？”罗恩满脸写着不可置信。

哈利道：“毁灭世界不一定，毁灭奥克蒙特倒是真的。”

“现在你们又同仇敌忾了？”赫敏无奈的看着他们，“无论是替身、虫怪还是空鬼，我们都没有证据能说明这些就是汤姆·里德尔干的，这篇报道中也只是说‘疑与EOD慈善组织有关’，警方没有定案，说明依旧缺少证据，不是吗？”

罗恩闻言大叫道：“你不会到现在还认为汤姆·里德尔是无辜的吧？！”

观察到赫敏忍不住要翻白眼的表情，哈利连忙对罗恩说：“我想赫敏的意思是，我们得找到里德尔犯下这些罪行的证据。”

“没错，我们可以把证据交给警方好让他们为里德尔定罪，如果警方对此不作为的话，我们还可以把证据提供给卡朋特先生，相信他一定有办法曝光这些丑闻。”

“那我们现在就去里德尔的办公室？”

“不，就算我们能顺利进入地下洞穴，给虫怪和傀儡们来张照片什么的，我们也无法证明它们一定与里德尔有关，况且那里对于我们来说太过危险。”赫敏停顿了一下，面对好友们茫然的脸色，她露出一个恨铁不成钢的表情，“我们去鱼市，找到EOD向鱼肉下毒的证据，作为EOD组织的领导人，里德尔难辞其咎，先破坏他在市民心中的形象，接下来再揭发他的其他罪行就容易得多了。”

“那还等什么？霍格沃滋侦查小分队，出发！”罗恩从椅子上跳了起来，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

-

三人来到鱼市，通过偷听贝拉特里克斯与属下的谈话，得知EOD分发的鱼肉都是从鱼市附近的仓库里运过来的，仓库由一个名叫萨缪尔·普里查德的管理员看管着，贝拉特里克斯似乎对这个仓库管理员十分不满，他们的对话中还提到一个“没有其他人知道”的暗号。

三人推测，要想进入仓库必须对管理员说出正确的暗号，但贝拉特里克斯并没有提到暗号的具体内容，他们决定先去仓库附近转转，或许能找到偷溜进去的机会，然而事与愿违，那个叫作萨缪尔·普里查德的印斯茅斯人看起来十分恪尽职守，如果他需要离开一会儿，哪怕只有五分钟，他也会把仓库的大门锁住，然后把钥匙随身携带。

罗恩此时的心情就如同阴雨连绵的天气一样糟糕，半小时前燃起的斗志都快被雨水浇灭了，他沮丧地看着好友们，“现在我们怎么办？”

“去偷他的钥匙？”哈利迟疑地说。

“我不认为这是个好主意，”赫敏反对到，“我在想，EOD表面上只是一个慈善组织，像仓库管理员这样的人一定接触不到它的实质，那么一个给市民提供免费食物的慈善组织会用什么做暗号呢？可能是类似于基督教的谢饭祷告词‘感谢神赐给我们如此丰盛的食物’这样的话。”

“噢，我知道了！”罗恩忽然兴奋地叫道，“‘这是大海的恩赐’，就是这个！有一段时间我总能从金妮口中听到它。”

三人一致认为这是个可能性极高的答案，他们趁四下无人时走向萨缪尔·普里查德。这是哈利第一次如此近距离的与分化后的印斯茅斯人面对面，他观察到，印斯茅斯人的身形有着人形的模糊特征，头部却是鱼类的，长着巨大、凸出的眼球，在脖颈的两旁还有不断颤动的鳃，长长的手脚上都有蹼，哈利不禁想到，汤姆·里德尔分化后是不是也这么恐怖——没准会更恐怖。

尽管有着可怖的外表，萨缪尔·普里查德的性格却十分善良憨厚，赫敏谎称他们是被贝拉特里克斯派来巡视仓库的，这个说法漏洞百出，但当她讲出正确的暗号，萨缪尔·普里查德还是毫无戒心的同意让他们进入仓库，同时，他还将最近发生的怪事告诉了三人。

据普里查德说，前几日晚间，他正像往常一样在门口处休息，突然听到仓库里传来一阵奇怪的响声，他立刻怀疑是有小偷在偷鱼，遂抓起鱼叉冲了进去，但最后他没有抓到小偷，也没有发现鱼失窃了。

“这里的鱼肉本来就是要免费发放给民众的，偷窃它们又有什么意义呢？”赫敏说着走进了仓库，哈利与罗恩紧随其后。

他们翻找了许多地方，终于在后窗底下的一个货箱里找到一只被鱼肉掩埋起来的玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶只有手掌大小，里面装着些白色粉末，看起来这种粉末就是导致人们中毒的源头了。

赫敏把玻璃瓶塞进上衣兜里，他们与萨缪尔·普里查德告别后便返回霍格沃滋。经过讨论，他们决定找医学院的同学帮忙分析一下瓶子里粉末的成分，但鉴于赫敏和罗恩跟医学院的学生都不太熟，哈利只得自告奋勇去完成这件事。

“你不会是要去找马尔福吧？”罗恩又露出了那副被背叛的表情，而哈利则支支吾吾的想把这个问题糊弄过去。

午餐后，赫敏和罗恩去上课，哈利跑到医学院的教学楼门口，医学院的学生们打量他的眼神让他觉得自己就像动物园里的猴子。好在他没有等多久，就看到西弗勒斯·斯内普与德拉科迎面走来。

“斯内普教授！太好了，我正想着拜托你——”

“以防你没有注意到，波特，五分钟后就是上课时间，无论你有什么事都必须等到我下课再说。”斯内普面无表情地瞥了哈利一眼，然后越过他走进了教学楼。

现在只剩德拉科还和哈利一起站在门口当观赏物了，好在随着上课铃声打响，围观的学生们也都匆匆离开了，哈利这才有勇气把无处安放的目光投向德拉科，后者也在这时看了过来。

“你不去上课吗？”哈利问。

“我、好吧，我这就去了，我还没那胆子敢逃掉斯内普教授的课，特别当我还是跟他一起来的。”

德拉科这样说着，却并没有马上离开，哈利想了想，继续问道：

“他跟你说过有关蔻尔登医生的事吗？”

“放心吧，蔻尔登医生已经安全了。”

黑发男孩看起来松了一口气，德拉科问：“你是为了这个来的？”

“一部分是，另一部分是关于...”捕捉到对方眼中闪过的期待，哈利停顿了一下，对他说：“你先去上课吧，下课后我在这里等你和斯内普教授，那时再细说。”

德拉科不甘愿地离开了，哈利百无聊赖地在附近转悠，不知不觉走到了教学楼外边的那片樱桃树林，他努力使自己集中精力在EOD的投毒事件上，但德拉科的出现显然扰乱了他的思绪。

三个小时后，斯内普和德拉科走出教学楼，就见哈利坐在门边的草坪上，头上顶着被风吹起的一撮呆毛，手里还拿着一杯樱桃奶昔。

哈利从地上跳起来跑到两人面前，“斯内普教授，我有件事想要拜托您，我们可以找个没人的地方说吗？”

斯内普投向哈利的目光让他没来由的瑟缩了一下，心想，我有说错什么吗？

在斯内普的默许下，哈利和德拉科跟着他走进了教师办公室，哈利将那瓶白色粉末拿出来，并讲述了发生在仓库里的事。

“我看不出它跟实验室里的其他试剂瓶有任何差别，”斯内普观察着哈利手中的玻璃瓶，“我认为它就来自霍格沃滋医学院的实验室。”

“什么？！”

“看这里，”德拉科对还没从震惊中缓过神来的哈利说，“虽然投毒者把贴在瓶身上的标签撕下去了，但还能看到一点黄色的贴纸痕迹，我们院的试剂瓶都会贴这种彩色标签来区分瓶中试剂的类型，黄色代表的是剧毒物质。”

斯内普从哈利手中拿走试剂瓶，对他和德拉科说道：“我现在要去实验室一趟，这应该用不了多少时间，你们两个留下来等我。”

踏出房门之前，他又用讽刺的眼光扫过屋中的两个男孩并警告他们：“不要试图在我的办公室里做出什么不和规矩的举动，如果我回来的时候发现这里被你们弄脏了，你们会为此付出代价。”

说完，斯内普关上门大步离开了，留下因他的一番话而被羞耻感笼罩的哈利与德拉科。

紧闭的房门阻断了空气流通，两人呼吸着室内越来越稀薄的氧气，同时感到头晕脑胀、脸颊发热。

他们像两棵并排栽种的树那样在原地杵了一会儿，余光瞥着一旁正在愣神的哈利，德拉科决定说点什么打破僵局。

“你把斯科皮送回卢平教授家了吗？”

哈利为这突如其来的搭话从晃神中清醒，他急忙寻找着自己的声音并尽量用平常的语气回答：“是的，我不想把他送走但是我没办法抱着他来上学，光是我自己来就已经很惹人注目了...”

德拉科立刻意识到那是因为今早预言家日报上刊登的内容，作为这篇报道的另一个当事人，他当然早就知道这件事了，另他感到万分庆幸的是，他因留在塞丽娜街区而和返回庄园的父母错过了，否则他无法想象如果被他父亲知道这件事——当然，他的父亲很可能已经知道了，因为发生在慈善拍卖会上的血腥事件，他这两天一直关注着预言家日报，他相信他的父亲只会比他关注的更多而不是更少，显然对方用了什么手段把这则丑闻压下去了，但就在他们都松了一口气时，预言家日报竟然用另一种方式把马尔福家推上了舆论的风口浪尖，德拉科得说，他不确定他和哈利·波特有私生子这件事和怪物袭击庄园相比到底哪个更糟糕，对于他父亲来说，可能只是非常糟和特别糟的差别吧。

“我...我很抱歉，如果不是因为我你根本不需要承受舆论的压力。”德拉科鼓起勇气伸出一只手搭上哈利的肩膀，道歉的话比他自己想象中更为顺畅地从口中滑出，他信誓旦旦地继续到：“我会想办法解决的，如果我父亲实在不同意、呃，我是不是可以先骗他说孩子不是我的？毕竟报纸上给斯科皮的脸打了马赛克，我知道这只是缓兵之计，但我们可以等事情都结束了再去和他还有我母亲坦白，我母亲肯定会和我们站在同一条战线上的，她不可能会拒绝一个像斯科皮那么可爱的小孩——”

德拉科滔滔不绝地说着，好像生怕哈利会以为他要抛弃他和孩子似的，然而哈利此刻却在想，等事情都结束了，他真的还能等到那个时候吗，他还能继续留在奥克蒙特吗？

德拉科结束了自己的宣誓，一低头发现哈利又在神游了，面上还挂着近乎是哀伤的神情，德拉科慌了神，以为对方是不相信他说的那些话，“哈利？你在想什么？”

哈利惊醒过来，立刻试图转移话题：“噢，对不起，我只是...我没有怪你，德拉科，我想这件事还是，还是以后再说吧，我们现在还有更要紧的事要做，不是吗？”

“是，去他的预言家日报吧，”德拉科气哄哄地说，不自觉地抓紧了哈利的肩膀，“还有操蛋的汤姆·里德尔，我看他是不是性功能有问题才一天天闲得要毁灭世界？他怎么不去跟我姑妈一起生几个该死的鱼人宝宝然后喂他们吃点小鱼干和小虾米，我可不想把我宝贵的青春都浪费在阻止他那些反人类的计划上！”

哈利默默在心里为德拉科鼓了鼓掌，他暂时抛开了自己的那些胡思乱想，对金发男孩调侃道：“我承认你的猜测有一定可能性，不过，我得说，印斯茅斯人的宝宝不吃小鱼干和小虾米，那是小猫才吃的东西。”

德拉科为此挑起了眉毛，“哦？好像的确是这样的。那印斯茅斯人的宝宝吃什么呢？”他明知故问到。

“母乳或奶粉，德拉科，你有没有点常识？”哈利无奈地回答，全然不知自己已经落入了对方的陷阱里。

德拉科快要压抑不了嘴边的笑意了，他搭在哈利肩上的手一用力便将对方拉进怀里，拖长的音调带着暧昧的尾音扫在眼前那双没有涂抹口红也依旧艳丽的唇上，

“那我们的宝宝是吃什么长大的？不会是——”

黑发男孩这才反应过来，面红耳赤着打断道：“当然是奶粉！我可没有、没有东西给他吃。”

“是吗？我不相信，那天你的衬衫上还沾着奶渍呢，让我看看到底有没有——”声音消失在T恤领口里。

哈利的针织外套没有系扣子，里面只穿着一件对于现在的天气来说有些单薄的条纹T恤，领口轻轻一扯就露出大片雪白的皮肤，德拉科用鼻尖拱着那片皮肤，所过之处留下晚霞般的红痕，他一手继续用力将T恤往下拽，一手阻拦着对方的反抗，眼看就要将整张脸都埋进T恤里了，就在这时，伴随着响亮的“吱呀”声，办公室的门被从外面推开，斯内普的身影出现在门口，在那双发射着死亡光束的鹰目的注视下，屋内的两人仅用了一秒钟的时间便从彼此身上跳开，哈利，用了另一秒钟的时间迅速整理好自己的衣服，如同做坏事被老师抓到的小孩一样站得绷直，默默等待着老师接下来的训斥。

“看来你们完全把我的话当成了耳边风，是身处教师办公室让你们如此兴奋吗？”斯内普嘲讽着，大步走进了房间，无视屋中萦绕着的尴尬气氛，他取出玻璃瓶并宣布到：“我已经确认了这正是原本被存放在储藏室里的一瓶篦麻毒素，有人偷走了它并用它来给鱼肉下毒。”

德拉科向哈利解释：“篦麻毒素可以对肝、肾等实质器官造成不可逆转的损伤，且能抑制麻痹心血管和呼吸中枢，这是一种没有解药的毒。”

哈利为投毒者的做法感到心惊，随即他问到：“斯内普教授，储藏室的门平时是锁住的吗，还是谁都可以自由出入？”

“实验用品储藏室一般情况下都是上锁的，钥匙有两把，一把由我保管而我刚刚确认了它一如既往地没有离开过我的口袋，另外一把应该在迪安·托马斯教授手里，如果他没有愚蠢到丢掉它的话。”

-

哈利找到罗恩和赫敏，把斯内普教授的话转述给两人后，他们立即前往迪安·托马斯与金妮·韦斯莱的住处。

一刻钟前，当哈利急匆匆地走出教师办公区，德拉科表达了对于他此等行为的不满并指责他这是“用完就丢”，对此哈利表示“你想跟我和罗恩、赫敏一起去金妮家吗？不想的话就停止抱怨”。不过最后他又补充道：“我们可以明天见。”

金妮怀孕后就不常与家里人联系了，还好做为哥哥的罗恩不至于连妹妹与未婚夫的住处都不知道，三人抵达位于近郊的一片别墅区，找到挂着迪安·托马斯与金妮·韦斯莱名牌的院子按响了门铃。

没过多久，面色不善的托马斯从别墅里走了出来，待看清来人，他才稍稍放松了警惕。

“是你啊，罗恩，你们是来找金妮的吗？她现在不在家里。”

“我们是来找您的，托马斯教授。”罗恩对自己的妹妹嫁给了学校老师这件事仍感到有些不自在，他神色尴尬地说：“或许我们可以进屋谈谈？”

“哦，哦，当然，请进。”

迪安·托马斯把罗恩三人带进客厅，他没有主动进行招待，只是与他们一同在沙发上坐下来，他看起来面色不好，黑眼圈浓重，精神也时刻紧绷着。

哈利从裤兜里掏出玻璃瓶——没有错过托马斯眼中一闪而过的惊慌——随后简单概括了一下投毒事件以及斯内普教授提供的信息，并询问托马斯是否遗失过储藏室的钥匙。

“可能、可能是我把它落在了教室里吧，我根本不知道什么食物中毒的事，你们应该去问EOD的人。”迪安·托马斯含糊其辞道。

“是吗？您真的毫不知情吗？”赫敏咄咄逼人地追问，“可是您怎么知道这件事与EOD有关？刚刚哈利好像没提到这个吧。”

迪安·托马斯惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，这使他眼中满布的血丝更加明显，他一边低声咒骂着一边用双手抱住脑袋，身体颤抖得愈发厉害，像是即将抵达崩溃的临界点。

尽管仍对这整件事感到愤怒和不解，哈利还是对眼前颤抖着的男人起了一点点恻隐之心，他尽量语气平缓的问道：“迪安教授，究竟发生了什么事？是你给EOD发放的鱼肉下了毒吗？你为什么要做这样的事？”

“这都是EOD的错，是汤姆·里德尔的错！他诱导了金妮，这一切都是他的错！”迪安·托马斯低声咆哮着，将脸埋进自己的膝盖里。

“金妮怎么了？！”罗恩拔高了声音。

“金妮与我原本是那么相爱，当她告诉我她怀孕了，虽然我不知道那是怎么回事，我明明做了保护措施...但我还是很开心，我以为我们马上就能拥有一个幸福的家庭，我甚至已经想好了我们第一个宝宝的名字，可她却说、说这是‘大海的恩赐’，是大海赐予了她这个孩子！我可怜的金妮，她已经完全疯狂了，我知道这都是因为EOD，这个邪恶的组织毁了我所拥有的一切！”

迪安·托马斯绝望的抽泣声回荡在客厅中，他的一番控诉使另外三人深受撼动。

等到托马斯的情绪稍微平复了一些，赫敏试探着问他：“你知道EOD不是一个慈善组织？”

“没错，‘Esoteric Order of Dagon’，半人鱼神秘会，这才是EOD的全称，它是一个鼓吹邪神崇拜的宗教组织，而它的创始人汤姆·里德尔完全是个反人类的疯子，他们正在妄图洗脑更多的人，我不能让他们的计划得逞！”

“所以你就去给他们发放的鱼肉下毒？你知不知道这样做会害死多少无辜的人！”赫敏严辞谴责到。

迪安·托马斯抬头看向赫敏，他的眼神中有一种破釜沉舟的坚决：“我必须要让EOD在奥克蒙特市失去信誉，这样才不会有更多的家庭经历我和金妮所经历的，也只有这样，我才能让金妮看清里德尔的真面目…”

“但你知道这样做是不对的，就算我们可以理解你的心情，仍然不能改变你害死了人的事实。”哈利说着，为金妮与迪安的遭遇感到难过。

“我知道，我会去警局自首的。但在那之前，请你们救救我的金妮，她马上就要生产了，我不知道里德尔究竟让她怀上了什么样的怪物，她不能把它生下来——”

“你确定金妮怀上的不是你们的孩子吗？”从刚才起一直沉默着的罗恩忽然开口道，紧紧皱起的眉头昭示了他内心的愤怒与痛苦，赫敏想要安慰他，但罗恩只是继续盯着托马斯，“虽然金妮管它叫‘大海的恩赐’，但你也说过，她已经完全疯狂了，会不会是她误解了什么？”

“我不知道，金妮不让我陪她去产检，她今天也是由贝拉特里克斯接送去黑山医院的，之前有一次我跟踪了她们，她们在医院与汤姆·里德尔会和，我从他们三人的对话里听到一些奇怪的描述，他们似乎在管金妮肚子里的东西叫‘种子’，我不知道那是什么意思，但我看出他们都十分珍视那个‘种子’，把它当成某种恩赐。”

赫敏与哈利对视了一眼，她对迪安·托马斯说：“我们会尽快调查清楚这件事，但你必须向我们保证不会再做出任何极端的举动了。”

“我保证。”

说完这句话，迪安·托马斯背靠在沙发里，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

-tbc


	15. 被选中的孩子

随着气温骤降，落叶飘尽，秋日在雨中开始，又在雨中结束，奥克蒙特迎来了又一个死寂的冬日，海鸥成群结队迁徙去了温暖的南方，灰色天空下只有潮起潮落永恒更替着；街道上几乎看不见什么人影，家家户户门窗紧闭，然而那些隐藏在屋檐下的阴谋，黑暗中滋长的邪恶，日复一日地潜伏在平静表象下，等待着最终的逢魔时刻。在这之前，朝阳照常升起。

哈利收起了常穿的浅褐色针织外套，换上一件厚实的棉服，他今天要去商场给斯科皮买点冬天穿的衣服，本来昨天在学校的时候和德拉科说好要一起去的，但今天一早，哈利就收到德拉科发来的一条信息，说卢修斯·马尔福禁止了他在周末的一切外出活动，他试图找潘西帮忙，只得到一句“滚开，我要出去约会了”作为答复。随着这条信息一同出现的，还有银行账户收到汇款的提示，哈利想把钱退回去，但德拉科说：“我给儿子买衣服当然得我来出钱，你只是帮我把它们拿回家，鉴于上次你给斯科皮穿的那身嫩黄色小动物连体装丑得根本无法用语言形容，我强烈建议你在挑选的时候先拍照给我看，我说可以你再付款，记住了吗？”

哈利忍不住对着屏幕翻了个白眼，开始思考他是不是应该在逛街时把手机关机然后再撒谎说它没电了。

不过考虑到这个谎言的拙劣性，以及如果他这样做了德拉科一定会不依不饶的为这件事闹一个礼拜脾气，最终哈利还是放弃了这个想法。他带着斯科皮来到商场，遵从孩子爸爸的意见买下了一件儿童羽绒服，两条围巾，两条有机棉长裤，三件针织衫，三套连体衣和一只儿童护耳帽，付款时店员看他的眼神就像在看一叠行走的纸钞，在生育率与失业率呈反比例变化的奥克蒙特，会像这样为童装一掷千金的顾客可不多了。

哈利左手抱着斯科皮，右手拎着塞得满满当当的购物袋走出商场，看着两小时前的小雨已经发展成眼前的瓢泼大雨，恨不能长出第三只手来给自己和宝宝撑个伞，他有点开始想念德拉科了，只是有点而已。

哈利站在商场门口，兀自思索着接下来要怎么办，没注意到一个金发少年正撑着一把宽大黑伞朝门口走过来。等他意识到的时候，德拉科已经走到了他的面前，斯科皮挥舞着小手叫着“爸爸！爸爸！”，然后得到了来自爸爸的一个亲吻。

德拉科想把斯科皮抱过去，而哈利把购物袋扔进他怀里并对他小声催促着，“快走！你还想上头版吗？”

“不会吧，雨下得这么大，报社记者有这么敬业？”嘴上这样说着，德拉科还是拎起购物袋撑起伞，带着哈利和斯科皮快步离开商场，走向他停在路边的车。

由于暴雨导致的交通堵塞，他们用了将近一个小时才抵达格里莫广场十二号，哈利抱着睡着了的斯科皮先回到家里，拿走小家伙手里抓着的塑料鸭子并把他安置在自己的小床上，哈利抹掉他额头上沾着的一点水渍，亲了亲他柔软的金发。

听到钥匙开门的声音，哈利关好卧室的门走进客厅，见德拉科正在脱他被雨打湿的黑色大衣，他把大衣挂在门边的衣架上，又去厨房沏了壶茶，然后端着茶杯一屁股坐到沙发上，熟练得跟在自己家里似的。

哈利也给自己倒了一杯茶，坐在沙发的另一边抱着杯子抿了一口，感觉全身都变得温暖起来。在回来的路上德拉科向他叙述了自己是如何避开父亲的视线溜出马尔福庄园的，在斯科皮手中那只鸭子玩具难听的叫声的伴奏下，他们从天气聊到衣着品味又聊到即将到来的期末考，唯独没聊到金妮肚子里的“种子”以及汤姆·里德尔那些异端的计划，他猜他们都在避免破坏气氛。

哈利早就将发生在迪安·托马斯身上的事告诉了德拉科，在这期间，他和罗恩、赫敏还去拜访过邓布利多校长，从后者口中得知了“种子”的含义。与他们先前的推测相仿，“种子”是克苏鲁通过与人类建立精神连结从而将自己被封印的一部分神识转移到连接体的身体中，就像播撒了一粒种子，这粒种子是唤醒祂本体的关键，但并不是唯一的条件，克苏鲁的仆从需在“众星归位之时，拉莱耶*重现于世，在永恒的宅邸中献祭种子，方可解开古神的封印”。由于最初封印了旧日支配者的克塔尼德与众神均已陨落，邓布利多的力量也随之变得愈发薄弱，“这或许是我所能经历的最后一个轮回，但我相信它远不是终点。有人想要沉睡，有人想要醒来，循环往复、周而复始，万物皆是如此，不是吗我的孩子们？”邓布利多是这样说的。哈利猜，这句话的意思是，古神想要沉睡，而他们需要依靠自己的力量阻止克苏鲁醒来。

这段时间以来几人一直在寻找关于那座“永恒宅邸”的信息，赫敏致力于研究死灵之书并坚信答案就在其中，然而到目前为止，他们所有的进展只是知道了拉莱耶是“一座位于南纬47°9′，西经126°43′，沉没在大西洋海底的庞大古城，克苏鲁就沉睡在那里”。罗恩提议前往书中提到的地点一探究竟，但考虑到潜入深海实地考察的危险性，以及拉莱耶大概率不会像酒店一样对所有来客敞开大门还有人站在门口说欢迎观临，不到迫不得已，他们没有将这件事提上日程的打算，赫敏认为他们还需要找到更多的关于这座失落城池的信息，哈利认同赫敏的想法。

除了上课和研究死灵之书外，哈利开始频繁的与德拉科呆在一起，他们常常一起照顾斯科皮，在学校时也偶尔一起吃饭，鉴于因两人同时出现而引发的围观和议论从未停止，他们选择在德拉科的单人寝室度过用餐时间。哈利有时会觉得午休的时间太短，短到他们都来不及在饭后说上几句话，有时又会觉得午休的时间太长，长到房间里的温度在两人灼热的呼吸中越升越高，烧得他脸颊通红。

当然的，他们没有时间上床。虽然德拉科的寝室里有一张存在感极强的大床，但通常他们吃完饭后只剩不到半小时的时间返回教学楼，哈利绝对没有在为此感到遗憾，只是有几次他注意到对方起了反应，并且如果不是上课铃声总能在千钧一发之际唤回他们的理智，他不知道自己会不会纵容德拉科继续做下去，总之他也已经没有什么好隐瞒的了。

德拉科意识到这是一个好机会。他和哈利现在在家里，两个人，斯科皮睡着了，没有上课铃也没有斯内普，一切都很完美，如果他不趁现在做周四他们在寝室里没有做完的事，那么下个星期他也将继续与自己的右手为伴，德拉科决定是时候要打破现状了。他当然没有愚蠢到会去问“嘿，哈利，你现在想做爱吗？”，而是直接把手伸向对方的腰，隔着衣服轻轻抚摸起来，事实证明这很奏效，哈利没有躲开他的手，德拉科认为这是一种默许。

唇舌纠缠发出的暧昧声响很快在客厅中蔓延，沙发上的两个少年几乎褪尽了衣衫，金发的那个迫不及待地把手伸向了黑发少年的腿间，随意爱抚了几下半勃的前端便把手指塞进后面那个已经变得湿漉漉的小洞里，温热柔软的触感立刻将他的欲火完全点燃了。

德拉科瞬间把前戏抛到了脑后，握着他完全勃起的硬物兴冲冲地埋进了自己肖想已久的甬道里，哈利被他撞得低叫了一声，尾音在一阵持续的挺进中变得百转千回。经历过生产的甬道没有因德拉科粗鲁的入侵受伤，在适应了他的尺寸和频率后，甬道中的软肉开始有节奏地收缩并在他每次抽出时予以挽留，德拉科感觉自己的灵魂都要被这条不断收缩的甬道吸走了，他没有刻意控制高潮的来临，当他在哈利的身体里释放时，他感到一切都那么熟悉且正确，心里好像有个声音在说“你早该这样做，应该一直这样做”。

德拉科还没从高潮的余韵中平静下来，便猝不及防地被推到了地上，突然的抽离带出一股温热白浊自哈利腿间流淌而出，晕湿了身下的沙发布料。

“你怎么不戴套？！”哈利朝坐在地上一脸茫然的德拉科怒吼道。

“我...忘记了。”德拉科用双眼向哈利发射无辜光波，试图博得一些同情，他从茶几上扯来几张纸巾清理了自己，又要去给哈利清理，却被后者躲开了，显然是还没消气。

“别生气了，我保证以后都戴套，可以吗？一次不戴也没什么大不了吧怎么会那么巧就——”

“你以为我是怎么怀上斯科皮的？”哈利气鼓鼓地瞪着德拉科，“三年前我们也只是上了一次床就有了孩子，你是不是该问问你自己怎么会那么巧！”

德拉科心想虽然只有一晚但他内射了不止一次啊，当然，他知道，如果他这么说了那么接下来至少一个月他都别想再跟哈利上床了，为了接下来的幸福生活，他决定闭紧嘴巴用行动让对方顾不上继续生气。

哈利猛地被德拉科压住亲了一口，感觉到那根贴在自己腹部的性器又有了抬头的趋势，他正打算发作，就听到对方恬不知耻地说：“外面雨下的那么大，也没法去买套了，不如我们——”

“不可能！”

“不是，我的意思是我们可以玩点别的，比如用嘴或者用后面。”

哈利为德拉科的这番话感到面红耳赤，他下意识想要拒绝，但考虑到他们最开始上床也是那样做的，而且他自己也刚刚射过一次，这显然不足以弥补他长久以来被强行压抑的渴望，他象征性地推了德拉科几下，没有推开，便打算放任对方继续在自己身上煽风点火了。

然而就在他们打算开始下一轮的时候，一阵铃声响起打断了一室旖旎。

德拉科本来不打算放手，但哈利坚持要去接电话，最后他不得不将手指抽了出来并在心里诅咒打电话的人断子绝孙。

电话是罗恩打来的。据罗恩说，赫敏在死灵之书上找到了一些有用的信息，她立刻分享给了罗恩——鉴于哈利一直不回消息，他们俩现在都在罗恩家里，打算叫上哈利一起去霍格沃滋或者另外找一个安静的地方继续讨论。

哈利犹豫了片刻，虽然时间很短，但他意识到放在以前他是连一秒钟都不会犹豫的，他正打算答复罗恩，耳边突然传来斯科皮响亮的叫声——

“Mama！Papa！”

哈利手忙脚乱地挂断了电话——即使他知道已经晚了——跑进卧室将斯科皮抱了出来，等他带着在睡梦中尿床了的小家伙进浴室清洗一番，顺便也把自己身上的情欲痕迹清理掉，再经历了穿衣服、换尿布、监督德拉科冲奶粉等一系列事情后，距离他挂断罗恩的电话已经过去了将近一个小时，看着被德拉科喂奶喂得喝一口吐半口又弄脏了新衣服的斯科皮，哈利叹着气拿起了手机。

“哥们，我怎么听到了小孩的声音？你在哪呢？你现在有空过来吗？”——来自罗恩的短讯。

“我在卢平教授家呢，刚刚是泰迪的声音，你知道的，卢平教授和唐克斯夫人的孩子。我现在可能有点走不开，我们明天回学校再见可以吗？你和赫敏可以先讨论一下，抱歉。”——来自哈利的回复。

“现在，滚到一边去，德拉科。”哈利夺过奶瓶，用纸巾擦干净斯科皮沾满奶水的小下巴，亲了一口他的嘴角以示安抚然后恶狠狠地对德拉科说：“你想呛死你儿子吗？他根本喝不了那么快！”

-

周一又是阴雨天气。自从周末和德拉科真正意义上的再次滚到了一起，哈利有些羞于面对对方，他一下课就跑去好友们的班级，询问关于昨日电话里提到的赫敏的新发现。

赫敏告诉哈利，1925年曾有一个名为“银色暮光密教团”的秘密组织找到沉寂于海底的拉莱耶并成功使之浮出水面，死灵之书对于这段历史的记载中提到，克苏鲁与祂永恒的宅邸一同被古神禁锢在深海中，只有“拉莱耶之匙”或“昆扬人*的血”能够使这座宅邸重现于世。

作为从远古时期跟随克苏鲁来到地球的超古代种族之一，书中对昆扬人及其居住的地底帝国进行了详细的描述。昆扬人曾在卡达斯、亚特兰蒂斯、姆大陆、利莫里亚这几片神秘地区都有分布，但当这些大陆沉没时，他们决定躲在地下避难所里，并且不再信任外部世界的任何生物，昆扬人居住的地下城市名为“撒托”，它通过秘密通道和隧道与地表世界相连，至于如何找到这些秘密通道和隧道，书中却并未提及。

关于“拉莱耶之匙”的记载则更为稀缺，只提到它是一枚极精致小巧的黄金钥匙，雕刻着非常古老的铭文，具有能够驱逐上古之力的强大力量，它最后一次出现是在一个埃及古董商人举办的拍卖会上。

听完赫敏的阐述，哈利表示：“虽然我们现在了解了开启拉莱耶的方法，但是我们既没有拉莱耶之匙，也不知道去哪找昆扬人，好像知道跟不知道也没什么差别。”

“不，这对我们来说意义重大。邓布利多校长说过，唤醒克苏鲁的献祭仪式要在重新现世的拉莱耶城中举行，汤姆·里德尔要想做到这一点，也必然需要找到拉莱耶之匙或是昆扬人，按书中所说，后者早已消失在外部世界并不再相信任何其他生物，那么里德尔只剩下一条路可走，就是找到拉莱耶之匙。”赫敏这样回答道。

“他会不会已经拿到这把钥匙了？”哈利意识到问题的严重性，“毕竟离邓布利多校长所说的‘众星归位之时’只剩下不到三周的时间了。”

罗恩乐观的说道：“没拿到自然最好，如果他已经拿到了，我们就把它偷过来。”

接下来的几天，他们想尽一切办法试图从汤姆·里德尔那里找到疑似拉莱耶之匙的黄金钥匙，德拉科也参与进来，他把马尔福庄园翻了个底朝天，还向纳西莎旁敲侧击，结果却是一无所获，而且不知为何，西弗勒斯·斯内普在空鬼事件后就对阻止克苏鲁被唤醒这件事表现得愈发漠不关心，而与他签订契约的潘西也乐得悠闲，毕竟除了斯内普之外，没人能够指使一个魔女为自己做事。

就在哈利等人一筹莫展之际，金妮·韦斯莱因早产而提前拥有了自己心心念念的“种子”。

迪安·托马斯将这件事告诉罗恩时，后者刚与哈利、赫敏一起结束了用餐走出食堂，他们迅速前往黑山医院，却被一群魁梧的保镖拦在了病房外，即使是孩子的亲生父亲都不被允许进入，更何况是其他人。

迪安·托马斯愤恨地握紧了拳头，罗恩也是一副盛怒的模样，然而冲动是无用的，他们四个加起来也不可能打得过面前这些人，在赫敏的极力劝阻下，他们选择暂时离开，转身时哈利感觉其中一个保镖故意撞了他一下，然后手中被塞入一个小巧的圆形物体。

是窃听器。

当他们走出黑山医院，哈利摊开手掌，他立刻意识到掌心上的这个黑色圆片和当初布鲁特斯·卡朋特给他的一模一样，他的那只窃听器早在他和德拉科亲热时掉在了对方的床上，事后德拉科把它拿给哈利，后者才想起它的存在并衷心希望卡朋特没有从那些奇怪的声响里猜到当时他和德拉科在干什么。

“你从哪里得到它的？！”罗恩惊讶地问。

“离开前一个保镖悄悄塞给我的，我猜他可能是卡朋特先生安插的间谍之类的。”哈利答到。

赫敏闻言露出了然的表情，“怪不得我觉得有一个人看起来有些眼熟，还记得我们去玻璃厂找卡朋特先生的时候吗？门内站着两个保镖，我想刚才塞给哈利窃听器的人就是那两个保镖中的一个。”

四人一同下山，赫敏、罗恩和哈利先将情绪不稳定的迪安·托马斯送回家，途中后者向三人讲述了凌晨时金妮羊水破了之后他把对方送进医院并在手术室外等待的经历，虽然最终里德尔夫妇通过手术室的内部通道将金妮和孩子送了出去，导致迪安并没有亲眼见过孩子，但据他所说，除了早产外，他看不出金妮的状态有哪里不寻常。

告别了迪安，三人前往玻璃厂拜访布鲁特斯·卡朋特，在他的帮助下，他们与卧底保镖取得联系，并在凌晨时顺利潜入了黑山医院。

看着保温箱里正在熟睡的新生婴儿，它幼小的身体比成人手掌大不了多少，脸上的皮肤皱皱巴巴，两只小手乖乖地蜷在胸前，他看起来毫无抵抗力，只要打开保温箱便能结束他短暂的生命。

然而此刻，面对着这样的场景，却没人能够再向前移动分毫。

“或许里德尔他们弄错了？他看起来跟别的宝宝一模一样...无论如何，他、他是我的外甥，我下不了手。”罗恩说。

“他看起来好小...你们有见过这样小的宝宝吗？他只是一个可怜的小生命...我下不了手。”赫敏说。

然后两人一齐看向哈利，指望他能充当刽子手的角色。

但哈利不能。眼前这个躺在保温箱里的小婴儿与两年前的斯科皮并没有什么不同，他回忆起自己的宝宝刚刚出生时的模样，他抱着他，同时因疼痛和喜悦迸发出的眼泪打在那张皱巴巴的小脸蛋上，一双灰蓝色的眼睛蓦地张开，哈利从那双眼中看到了希望。他没法让自己亲手结束掉这样一个小生命，哪怕这个孩子代表的不是希望而是终结，况且如何印证克苏鲁的种子是否存在在个体中仍未可知，就像罗恩说的，或许汤姆·里德尔真的搞错了呢？或许克苏鲁根本没能将种子传递给任何人呢？

这是一个电车难题，哈利无从得知正确答案，只是在这一刻，他身为“母亲”的情绪占据了上风，他退后一步，与赫敏和罗恩一起离开了黑山医院。

-tbc

1\. 拉莱耶是霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特在克苏鲁神话中创作的一个已经毁灭的城市。拉莱耶位于南太平洋上，在洛夫克拉夫特的设定中位于南纬47°9′，西经126°43′，但奥古斯特·威廉·达雷斯在他的作品中又将拉莱耶的位置修改为南纬49°51′，西经128°34′。文中为了剧情需要把南太平洋修改成了大西洋，忽略坐标吧不知道咋改了。

2\. 昆扬人（the K’n-yanians/ the People of K‘n-yan）是克苏鲁神话中的虚构种族，昆扬人生活在一个叫作“昆扬（K’n-yan）”的地下世界中，是“撒托（Tsath）”居民。


	16. 拉莱耶之匙

期末考试愈发临近，图书馆、自习室里总是人满为患，考试带来的压力如同笼罩校园上方的阴云，而哈利知道，这片阴云后是即将到来的暴风雨。作为美术系一年级生，他今年期末有五门闭卷考试，而二年级的罗恩和赫敏只有三门，反观德拉科所在的医学系，加选修课考试一共要考九门。从这周开始，哈利已经没有再和德拉科一起吃过午餐了，后者不是在实验室就是在图书馆，就算他们能在图书馆里遇见，德拉科也常常是埋头于书本中，没时间理会别人投向他的眼神。

“我这学期落了太多课，挂科对我来说就跟世界末日差不多，不用等到克苏鲁出现我可能就得先自我了结了。”金发的昔日年级第一是这样说的。

在德拉科为了学业废寝忘食的时候，哈利和好友们也没有闲着，他们在忙于课业的同时还要继续阅读死灵之书以及关注汤姆·里德尔的动向，不过目前，这最后一项任务主要由布鲁特斯·卡朋特先生在负责。

这天傍晚，哈利终于熬过了长达八小时的上课时间，从教学楼出来的时候天都快黑了，他在冷风里甩了甩自己装满浆糊的脑袋，径直前往图书馆与好友们汇合。

图书馆里座无虚席，哈利怀疑至少半个霍格沃滋的学生都在这儿了，还有些没占到位子的学生就直接坐在楼梯上看书，他艰难地越过他们爬上二楼，在一片看起来都差不多的后脑勺中寻找着属于罗恩和赫敏的。

罗恩先注意到了哈利，他像往常一样朝好友挥舞着手臂，而赫敏看到哈利走过来，只是对他微笑了一下就立刻重新低下头去，那笑容只持续了大约两秒钟。

复习了半小时不到，哈利就感到昏昏欲睡，眼前书本上的字好像都起了重影，他抬头一看，对面的罗恩已经撑着脑袋闭起了眼睛，而赫敏那边的情形则与他们俩形成鲜明对比，她把两本书同时摊在桌子上，一本看得累了就去看另一本，“在两种不同的知识中切换可以放松我的大脑，使我保持精神集中。”赫敏在百忙之中抽空对哈利解释道。

哈利注意到，赫敏正在阅读的其中一本书是希腊语版本的死灵之书，经过对比，这本书在大部分内容上都对阿拉伯语版本进行了还原，所以他们常常带着它，而原版还放在哈利卧室的床头柜里，连同德拉科的阿拉伯语词典一起。

德拉科今晚好像没来图书馆，哈利学不下去的时候试图在人群里寻找那颗十分显眼的铂金色脑袋，但直到离开也未能如愿，他已经有快两天时间没有见过对方了。

与罗恩和赫敏在校门口分别，哈利独自回到格里莫广场十二号。今天不是周末，斯科皮还在卢平夫妇家里，此时应该饱餐过一顿正和泰迪玩儿童足球呢，哈利坐在客厅的沙发上，百无聊赖地拨弄着儿子留下的毛绒玩具，忙碌了一天后突然闲下来，面对着空荡荡的房间，他无法抑制地感到空虚与疲倦。

在脑袋彻底被一些无用的情感霸占之前，哈利决定给自己找点正事做。在拉开床头柜的瞬间，他便被一种诡异却似曾相识的感觉笼罩了，那是来自死灵之书的召唤。哈利尝试着念出印在首页的前言，就像他曾做过的那样，接下来的经历与上次如出一辙，他被带进了另一个人的回忆中，即使有了经验使他不再如上次一般惊慌，但空间骤变带来的眩晕感仍使他难受得扶住了墙。

这次的宿主是一个打扮邋遢的矮个子男人，右手不知何故少了一根手指，他所处的地方是公共卫生间的一个隔间里，隔间的样式似乎有些眼熟，哈利推开门，随即意识到这里就是霍格沃滋教学楼里的卫生间，而眼前镜子里的这个男人，不正是他在避风港的巷子里见过的那个鼠脸男吗？

近距离打量这张脸使哈利心中厌恶的感觉更甚，男人老鼠一般窄小的眼睛里有一双浑浊的眼球，眉边带着丑陋的伤疤，嘴唇苍白皲裂，他的头发稀疏且缺乏打理，圆滚滚的身子塞在一件黑色风衣里，风衣的内兜中似乎有什么东西膈着他腰上的肥肉，哈利将它掏出来，发现这竟然是一把手枪，如果他没看错的话，这还是一把并不常见的38左轮手枪，以往小天狼星会谈论关于枪支的话题，他从对方那里获得了不少这方面的知识——等等，哈利突然想起来，遗落在小丑剧院的弹壳就属于一把38左轮手枪！

这样的认知使哈利颤抖起来，几乎要握不住手中的“凶器”，虽然他还不能确定镜子里这个贼眉鼠目的男人是否就是杀害小天狼星的凶手，而且他现在也知道了，小天狼星其实也并未真正死去，只是在哈利心里，仍有一部分在自欺欺人的相信着，是这个凶手将他的教父从他身边夺走了，是这起凶案开启了他被命运操纵的余生，他不能原谅，无论如何他都不会原谅这个人——

“彼得？你他妈还愣在这里干什么！”一个戴着金边眼镜穿着一身得体西装的男人走了进来，他低压声音的怒吼唤回了哈利的神志，哈利发现自己认得这个男人，他是医学院最近入职的一位年轻教授，德拉科曾提起过他叫巴蒂·克劳奇，是来接替他父亲老克劳奇的职务的。

巴蒂·克劳奇没有在意眼前这个“彼得”的一时失态，他气急败坏地骂到：“我就知道不能指望你这个废物，所以我自己搞定了那个二世祖，现在你立刻滚去教室把他弄出来，我们得赶紧离开这里。”

哈利跟在克劳奇身后，他们停在附近一间教室门前，教室门牌上写着“生物医学实验室1”，哈利心中陡然升起一种不好的预感，当他在男人的催促下推开门走进去——痛恨着自己那该死的预感——他看到了倒在实验室地上的德拉科·马尔福，这绝对是他现在最不想看见的人之一。

巴蒂·克劳奇在门外不停催促着：“快点，你在等着我把他背回车里吗？你清楚如果主人得知你没为这个任务作出任何贡献的话，你会得到什么惩罚吧，那可不是切掉根手指就能了事的。”

哈利将德拉科背在背上，宿主的身材敦实，力气也不小，他并不感到十分吃力，一路上他争分夺秒地思考着：要不要趁克劳奇不注意带着德拉科逃跑？如果他这样做了，会对现实世界产生影响吗？克劳奇口中的“主人”是谁？他们绑架德拉科做什么？

离开教学楼的途中没有遇到任何阻碍，此时两人已经行至樱桃树林前，巴蒂·克劳奇在前面走得飞快，哈利决定就是现在了，不管他能否改变已经发生的事，为了背上这个昏迷着的少年，他都必须要做出尝试，待会等他们都坐上车，很可能就没有机会再逃脱了。

以夜色做掩护，哈利背着德拉科跑进樱桃树林里。他没有时间回头看，只是一刻不停地向前飞奔，寂静黑夜里，他粗重的喘息声和一追一赶两段脚步声充斥在耳边，哈利知道巴蒂·克劳奇已经追上来了，后者的咒骂声离他越来越近——

“小矮星·彼得！你这个该死的叛徒，给我停下来！我发誓我会把这件事告诉主人，你就等着被丢去喂蠕虫*吧！”

哈利用尽了全身的力气，但负重奔跑实在太考验体力，他边跑还边要躲避着两侧碍事的树杈，避免它们划伤德拉科，这更加降低了他的移动速度，最终，他被巴蒂·克劳奇从后方扑倒在地上，一把枪抵住了他的太阳穴。

“按我说的做，除非你真的想死，你知道我不在乎这里是不是学校，如果你再敢逃跑，我立刻一枪崩了你。”

在巴蒂·克劳奇的指示下，哈利重新背起德拉科，他们回到车里，由哈利开车，克劳奇坐在副驾驶座位上，维持着举着枪的动作。

在樱桃树林里时，哈利曾想要不顾死活地去掏自己兜里那把枪，他可以赌一把，如果他的动作更快那么他和德拉科就可以逃出生天了，但稍微冷静下来后，他庆幸自己没有那么做，以巴蒂·克劳奇用枪的熟练程度，他大概率赢不了对方，如果他因此被弹出宿主的身体回到现实里，那么他根本就不知道要去哪里找德拉科。

一路上巴蒂·克劳奇都在充当导航仪，哈利在他的指挥下行驶，看起来小矮星·彼得在他所处的团伙里并不受信任，他没有被提前告知要把人质绑去什么地方，这倒是为哈利的伪装提供了便利。

他们驶离了奥克蒙特市区，来到中部山区的一座小型庄园里，这个庄园的面积大约只有马尔福庄园的二分之一，坐落在森林边界地带，四周荒无人烟，只有一条狭窄的山间小路将它与外部世界相连。哈利集中精力记忆着沿途的一些标志物，以便能再回到这里救出德拉科，死灵之书将他带入了小矮星·彼得的经历，这说明有生命危险的是这个鼠脸男，而不是德拉科，哈利为此感到万分庆幸。

在巴蒂·克劳奇的带领下，他们直接进入庄园，一踏进大堂，哈利就见到了此次绑架事件的主谋，也是他的“老朋友”——汤姆·里德尔与贝拉特里克斯·里德尔。

里德尔夫妇是死灵之书的独家合作对象吗？！两次附身，两次都是因为他们——哈利腹诽道——但是这次他们绑架德拉科是要做什么？黑山羊密教与EOD不应该是合作关系吗？

哈利一边思索着，一边催眠自己扮演好小矮星·彼得，他将自己心中对里德尔的恐惧无限放大，表现出一副战战兢兢的样子，在他与小矮星·彼得本人的唯一一次接触中，对方就留给他这样的印象，当时他不明白那是因为什么，现在看来，小矮星·彼得是在害怕着汤姆·里德尔与其背后的种种邪恶勾当。

巴蒂·克劳奇毫不留情地揭露了小矮星·彼得试图背叛组织的举动，哈利感觉到一束冰冷的视线投射在自己身上，汤姆·里德尔看着他就像在看一个已死之人。

暗自酝酿了一下情绪，只听“扑通”一声，哈利跪到了里德尔脚下，还偷偷掐了两把大腿好能挤出一滴眼泪来：“求求您不要杀我，主人，我、我一时糊涂了，我知道错了，请您原谅我这一次吧，我愿意去做任何事来弥补我的过错！”

“任何事？”汤姆·里德尔反问道，面上浮现出一丝阴冷的笑意，接着他完全无视了脚边还在颤抖着不断乞求的仆人，吝啬于再给他任何一个眼神。最终，在贝拉特里克斯的指示下，哈利被关进庄园的地牢中。

地牢的面积如同一座小型监狱，环境肮脏昏暗，一滩一滩的积水中散发出恶臭的味道，透过生锈的铁栏杆，哈利观察到，有的牢房里干涸的黑红色血迹溅了满墙。

囚于暗无天日的地底，时间观念渐渐变得模糊，在最初尝试逃脱无果后，哈利决定留存体力等待时机，汤姆·里德尔没有立刻杀了小矮星·彼得，说明他对前者仍有些用处。

不知过了多久，可能是半个晚上，也可能是一整晚，事情出现了转机。正对着哈利所在劳房的大门被人推开，突如其来的灯光刺痛长时间处于黑暗中的双眼，待他视力恢复，见巴蒂·克劳奇已经把金发少年推进了拐角处的另一间牢房里。

地牢重归寂静后，哈利扶上栏杆，努力向德拉科所在的方向张望，但由于两人所处位置在两条垂直线上，德拉科又待在牢房的角落里，他只能看到对方的鞋尖。

方才匆匆一瞥，德拉科似乎没有受伤，哈利迫切的想要知道发生了什么事：“你还好吗？里德尔对你做了什么，他们为什么要把你抓过来？”

哈利在情急之下忽略了他现在正扮演着小矮星·彼得，听到不属于自己的声音在地牢中回荡，他才记起了这一点，这无疑就是德拉科迟迟不肯理睬他的原因，他需要先让对方知道自己的身份，才好进行接下来的计划。他想要呼唤德拉科的名字，却发现这个词像是卡在他的喉咙里无法吐露，咽下这种窒息感，他又尝试告诉对方自己的身份，结果也是徒劳。哈利意识到这或许是死灵之书设下的限制，穿越者不能向回忆里的人透露自己的真实身份，这是否也意味着，他现在做的事无法对现实世界产生影响？

不过哈利没打算就此放弃，既然叫德拉科会有揭露身份的嫌疑，那叫马尔福总没问题了吧？事实证明，他的推测是正确的。

“听着，马尔福，如果想从这儿逃出去你就必须相信我，在从霍格沃滋回来庄园的路上我试图带你逃跑，你那时正昏迷着，不幸的是我失败了，巴蒂·克劳奇把我的举动告诉了里德尔，这就是为什么我和你一样被关在这里。”哈利言简意赅的解释道，并再次强调：“请相信我，告诉我你在庄园里发生了什么事，这至关重要。”

昏暗中传来几不可闻的嗤笑声，德拉科带着讽刺的嗓音随之响起：“相信你？一个阶下囚？省点力气吧，里德尔可不会给你准备最后的晚餐，我敢保证，你绝对会死在我前面。”

多么熟悉的腔调——哈利这样想着，认识到自己试图得到对方信任的做法是多么愚蠢，他立刻改变策略：

“你凭什么保证自己活得比我久，就凭你姓马尔福？但你还是被你的姑父和姑妈丢进了地牢里，和我这个叛徒关在一起，不是吗？”

这番话立时点燃了德拉科压抑许久的怒火，他开始在牢房里来回踱步，鞋底摩擦石砖的声音彰显着他的暴躁，“你懂个屁！汤姆·里德尔是个他妈的印斯茅斯人，我是不会承认他是我的姑父的，还有贝拉特里克斯那个疯女人，他们简直是丧心病狂了，早知道是这样，我才不会、该死的，这不能怪我，我父亲根本什么都没告诉我，我得把这件事告诉哈利，我必须逃出去把这件事告诉他！”

没有预料到会在这时从德拉科口中听到自己的名字，哈利的心猛然揪紧了，连忙追问：“告诉他什么？”

“告诉他汤姆·里德尔已经得到了钥——我干嘛要对你说这些！谁知道你他妈的是不是个双面间谍，依我看里德尔那个变态也不是做不出这种事。”

“什么钥匙？！”哈利急得额角冒汗，偏偏德拉科像是打定了主意不再理睬他，兀自研究起牢房的铁栏杆能不能被掰开，答案显然是不能，纵使被铁锈割破了手，栏杆也纹丝未动。

“你那些方法我都已经试验过了，没用的。”哈利看着德拉科撕了一截衣服来包扎伤口，即便后者没有给过他一个眼神，他仍然不肯放弃对话，“你说的钥匙...该不会是指拉莱耶之匙？”

德拉科闻言惊讶地抬起头，四目相对的瞬间，他被一种熟悉的感觉击中了，这种感觉转瞬即逝，于是他选择忽略它，专注于更使他疑惑的问题：“你知道拉莱耶之匙？你究竟是什么人？”

我当然知道，因为我是哈利·波特，你个笨蛋！——哈利按耐住翻白眼的冲动，他告诉自己不能怪德拉科认不出他，谁叫他现在顶着这么张老鼠似的脸呢？

“告诉过你了我背叛了EOD，我受够他们那些恶心的祭祀了，我只想离开奥克蒙特，但这比想象中更难。或许我们可以做个交易，马尔福，我有办法帮你把消息带出去，我的条件是，你出去以后利用马尔福家的势力帮我搞定偷渡团伙。”

小矮星·彼得曾出现在偷渡团伙与客人接头的地点，这条信息突然出现在哈利的脑海中，由此他迅速编排出一个相对有说服力的理由来哄骗德拉科，而后者似乎开始相信他了。

“你要如何证明你不是汤姆·里德尔派来诓我的？”

哈利掏出那把他藏了一夜的左轮手枪，顺着栏杆的缝隙将它抛在走廊上，德拉科迟疑了片刻，伸出手拿起了地上的手枪。

德拉科曾有不少和父亲去森林里狩猎的经历，猎枪和手枪用起来大同小异，他试了一下，确认手中这支可以正常使用，心中的怀疑又消退了几分。

“我想最好的开抢时机是当你被带出地牢的时候，这把枪里还剩三颗子弹，记得不到万不得已，不要暴露它的存在。”哈利道。

德拉科诡异于对方语气中流露出对自己的关心，印象中这好像是他们第一次见面，但是无论如何，在这样的境况下，他不得不承认自己有些被打动了，他本质上不是个循规蹈矩的人，逆境激发出他身体里潜藏的冒险精神和心中尚存的对人性本善的一丝美好期望，他握紧手中的武器，拇指反复按摩枪身以带给自己一些安全感，“我同意与你进行交易，告诉哈利·波特，汤姆·里德尔已经得到了拉莱耶之匙，它被藏在刻有旧印*的护身符里。好消息是，由于旧印能够阻挡异怪邪崇的去路，这个护身符无法被外力摧毁，只有把它带入拉莱耶，沉睡在其中的克苏鲁才能凭己身之力将旧印抹除，到那时，拉莱耶之匙便会与永恒宅邸一同重见天日。”

哈利皱紧了眉头，“刻有旧印的护身符？它是什么样子的？”

“木质表面，图案是一只扭曲的五角星，五角星正中央有一支正在燃烧的蜡烛。”

“什么？”哈利拔高了嗓音，“那不就是你一直挂在胸前的那个吊坠！”

“你怎么知道的？！我一直把它塞在衣服里面，没可能你会知道这件事——”德拉科万分诧异地盯着眼前这个模样邋遢的中年男人，从方才那次对视起产生的奇怪感觉又涌现出来，脑海中有一条线索指引他向某个荒谬的念头前进，他正迟疑着，忽然之间，一道刺耳的吱呀声打断他的思绪，慌乱中他只来得及藏起那把枪，当他反应过来时，地牢里惟剩他一人的呼吸声。

-

里德尔夫妇和巴蒂·克劳奇离开庄园，“小矮星·彼得”与三人同行，只不过别人是坐车，他是被扔在后备箱里。山路颠簸，哈利几次感到自己就快要被撞得灵魂出窍了，还好路程不算太远，当他被从后备箱里扯出来时，浅灰色六层小楼映入眼帘。

刚出虎穴又入狼窝，这里显然是里德尔的另一个老巢——黑山医院。

贝拉特里克斯·里德尔在电梯口与三人分别，从他们的对话中哈利得知，今天是金妮和孩子出院的日子，贝拉特里克斯负责把母子俩接回里德尔庄园，她独自乘坐上行电梯离开了，剩下的三人则乘坐下行电梯前往负一楼。

哈利一路被巴蒂·克劳奇拖到从未造访过的地下室，想到赫敏说这里曾经是停尸间，预感到接下来发生的事就是导致小矮星·彼得陷入生命危险的原因。

地下室里有一条悠长的走廊，走廊尽头处各有一扇门，涂满白漆的房门在幽暗灯光下泛着诡异的光，“咯吱咯吱”的声响从身后传来，哈利猛地回头看，发现从另一侧房门中走出一个身穿白衣戴着白色口罩的护士，护士推着一台空荡的平车走出来，消失在拐弯处。

这堪比恐怖电影的场景让哈利忍不住瑟缩了一下，他们很快来到了走廊尽头，汤姆·里德尔率先进入房间，他径直穿过停尸间，熟门熟路地从更里面的一个小房间里找出一套手术服开始穿戴，不肖几分钟，他就俨然是一副外科医生的样子了。

停尸间里除了成排的冰柜外，还有几具似乎是刚运来的尸体停放在平车上。哈利经过时装作脚步不稳撞上其中一台，尸体上盖着的白布被掀开一角，露出布莱德利警官苍白浮肿似鱼类一般的脸。还未来得及惊惧或悲伤，哈利便被押进了里间，躺在手术床上，汤姆·里德尔手中冒着水珠的针管在眼前无限放大，失去意识前，他看到身侧的托盘上摆着一排质地粘稠、令人作呕的墨绿色液体。

这应该就是导致布莱德利警官身体发生变异的感染源，现在哈利知道那些变异代表着什么了，里德尔正在进行把普通人直接转变为印斯茅斯人的实验，前段时间报纸上刊登的失踪案应该也与之有关，手握种子和拉莱耶之匙，恐怕他已经迫不及待要让汹涌海浪袭卷整个大陆，让人类变成水栖生物统治者最虔诚的信徒，以此迎接终结之日的到来。

如同从噩梦中惊醒，哈利发出粗重的喘息声，顾不得擦去脸颊的汗水，他抓起外套和手机冲出家门。

此时是午夜十二点钟，距离德拉科被绑架已经过去了将近二十四小时，哈利一刻都不敢耽搁，他在寒冷刺骨的夜风中站了许久才拦下一辆计程车，由于手中没有除罗恩和赫敏外任何可以帮忙的人的联系方式，斯内普教授家也只在德拉科的带领下去过一次，如果找错地方又要浪费许多时间，最终哈利只得独自踏上了前往里德尔庄园的道路。

-tbc

1\. 巨噬蠕虫(Dhole)是美国小说家霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特所创造的克苏鲁神话中的一类生物。它们的外观为一条长达数百英尺的巨大肉虫，全身被粘液覆盖，头部有一张分叉的大嘴。巨噬蠕虫广泛分布在许多星球上。

2\. 旧印通常被用作驱逐神话生物与邪神。在部分设定中，旧印甚至可以通过特殊手段伤害到它（他）们中的一部分。


	17. 永恒的宅邸（上）

在前往里德尔庄园的途中，哈利给赫敏发信息简述了事情经过，并告知她如果午时之前没有收到他救出德拉科的消息，就去寻求斯内普教授的帮助。

山路尽头，森林腹地之中，里德尔庄园如同一只蛰伏在黑夜里的庞大野兽，庄园大门是它长满獠牙的巨口，黑发少年孤身赴险，单薄背影很快与怪物投下的阴影相融。

哈利没有冒险前往正门，而是攀着一些椴树枝杈爬入一扇未完全闭合的窗子，窗内是一间盥洗室，他尽量放轻动作，但开门关门的声响在寂静夜晚中仍然明显，额头快要落下汗来，心脏跳得砰砰作响，好在里德尔庄园的室内结构与马尔福庄园相仿，摸索着从旋转楼梯下来，他按照记忆中的路线来到地牢，一路上平安无事。

连接地牢入口的是一条向下倾斜的昏暗石道，石道两侧仅有几只蜡烛照明。行至尽头处那扇紧闭的石门，石门大约有一人半高，用力推搡也不能让它挪动分毫，控制开关设置在门外一侧墙壁上，需要一把钥匙来开启。哈利只得暂时离开石道，返回庄园里寻找钥匙。

从之前的经历来看，地牢钥匙最有可能被巴蒂·克劳奇保管着，哈利在心里祈祷克劳奇还未离开庄园，这样他只需趁对方熟睡将钥匙窃走。问题是，巴蒂·克劳奇会住在哪个房间里？他没有太多试错的机会，万一惊动了汤姆·里德尔，别说救出德拉科，他自己能否全身而退都犹未可知。

哈利决定先从靠近大堂的走廊里寻找，在这里最不可能遇到里德尔夫妇。走廊中共有五个房间，哈利尝试推了三次门，没有找到克劳奇的身影，万幸的是，他也没有惊醒任何人，因为前面三个房间都是空房，而从屋内情形来看，这里似乎很久没有人居住了。哈利在记忆中搜寻，发觉里德尔庄园似乎鲜少有佣人出现。

恐怕这样下去只是在浪费时间，哈利决定还是去主卧附近碰碰运气，巴蒂·克劳奇在组织中的地位看起来并不低，或许他会被允许寄住在里德尔夫妇的房间周围。

与德拉科家不同，这里的楼梯间直接与主通道相连，狭长通道上有一排并列着的房门，从外表根本看不出它们有什么不同。哈利屏住呼吸，推开了离自己最近的一扇门。

“吱呀——”

房门应声打开，借着朦胧月光，哈利望向床上男人熟睡的侧脸，虽然隔着一段距离看得不太清楚，但那很有可能就是他要找的人！

放轻动作，一步一步靠近床沿，巴蒂·克劳奇的面容变得愈发清晰，哈利惊喜地发现，对方脖子上挂着一把门匙，大小形状看起来与地牢机关十分吻合。

哈利伸出手，就在指尖即将触碰到那把钥匙时，本该处于睡眠中的男人突然睁开双眼，自他黝黑眼眸中迸射出的精光直直打在哈利脸上，欣赏着后者因惊吓而猛然收缩的瞳孔，他露出一个诡计得逞的笑容。

哈利感到后颈处猛地一痛，随即全身的力气都被抽离，世界天旋地转，视野所及一片模糊，他无法控制地摔倒在地板上，却几乎没有感觉到疼痛，虽然没有完全失去意识，但感官变得迟钝，身体绵软任人摆布，他被巴蒂·克劳奇抗在肩上，另一道身影跟随在旁，那是贝拉特里克斯，手里还拿着一支针管。

“放开我...”哈利徒劳地挣扎着，力气宛若蝼蚁般渺小。

视线中又出现两个人，头朝下的姿势让哈利无法辨认出来者身份，正努力撇头去看，猝不及防地被巴蒂·克劳奇从肩膀扯下来扔向地面，哈利下意识闭上眼，然后摔入一个熟悉的怀抱里。

张开双目，金发少年写满担忧的脸庞出现在眼前。

哈利想要回抱德拉科，却连挪动手臂都做不到，只好用微弱的声音安慰他，

“我没事，德拉科，你怎么样？”

“他们对你做了什么？！”声音似乎夹杂着哭腔，哈利隐约感觉到拥住自己的手臂又使了几分力气。

贝拉特里克斯疯狂的笑声听起来不如往日刺耳，这叫哈利多少感到些庆幸。

身体没有其他不适，与在小矮星·彼得回忆里经历过的变异过程不同，至多是被注射了镇定剂一类的药物，哈利慢慢积攒力气，等待药效过去，他并不担心自己的健康状况，只担心眼下正面与里德尔夫妇对上，还有个巴蒂·克劳奇做帮手，他和德拉科想要逃脱恐怕希望渺茫。

视线所及一多半是德拉科带着泪痕的脸，剩下是天花板上一盏亮起的水晶吊灯，哈利的心好像也被分割成两瓣，一半仍在竭力思考要如何摆脱困境，一半又想放任自己沉溺于这个温暖怀抱。

“我可怜的小侄子，姑妈都要心软了。”贝拉特里克斯说着便要去碰德拉科的脸，被后者一把拍开，她立刻气急败坏道：“小畜生，你和你怀里的这个，叫什么来着，哈利·波特？你们两个就等着去巨噬蠕虫的肚子里相亲相爱吧！”

“我父亲不会原谅你的。”德拉科这样说着，他已经停止流泪，但双目依然赤红，仇恨地盯着面前那个以前他称她为“姑妈”，现在却一心想要弄死自己的疯女人。

哈利听觉稍稍恢复，贝拉特里克斯嘲讽的尖笑传入耳中，

“从他决定对我和汤姆隐瞒拉莱耶之匙的存在开始，我们就不在一个阵营里了，你父亲会为自己对神的不忠付出代价，而你，与黄衣之王的孩子狼狈为奸，我们的神不会容忍像你这样肮脏的叛徒存活在这个世界上！”

闻言，德拉科面露轻蔑之色，“你们的神？你是瞎了还是傻了，变成印斯茅斯人让你的视力和智力都退化得如此严重吗？难道你看不出你们口中所谓的神就他妈是个长得像变异章鱼似的怪物吗？”

“住口！快住口！”贝拉特里克斯发疯般大叫着，狠狠给了他的侄子一巴掌，哈利无力制止，费劲抬起手想给德拉科擦掉他嘴角渗出的一点血迹。

德拉科啐了一口，眼神犹不屈服，哈利偏过头，这才发现汤姆·里德尔就坐在沙发上欣赏着眼前这出闹剧，嘴角还挂着一丝笑意。他适时地出声劝解：

“亲情就如爱情一样不可靠，贝拉，我早告诉过你了，信仰才是我们唯一可以依靠的东西。”汤姆·里德尔装模作样地将他情绪失控的夫人搂进怀里安抚。

贝拉特里克斯在丈夫面前总是异常柔和顺从，她整理了一下头发，居高临下地对仍跪在地上的德拉科道：

“本来我们没想现在就处置你，留着你的命还能牵制住卢修斯和他的手下，可看看你现在这幅蠢样子，完全被你所谓的‘爱情’冲昏了头脑，既然如此，不如就让你们死在一起，这就是你想要的吗，我亲爱的侄子？”

她又看向德拉科怀中的黑发少年，见他动弹不得只能倚靠别人支撑身体，却还固执地对自己怒目而视的模样，她冷笑一声，

“原本以为这是黄衣之王为隐藏身份设下的障眼法，没想到解决了一个布莱克，又冒出来一个哈利·波特，怎么，你的父神创造你的时候忘记多赐予你一些神力了吗？还是祂认为凭你这样一个毛头小子就能阻止我们的计划？除了把我侄子哄得团团转之外，我可没看出你还有什么本事。”

“好了，贝拉，时间不早了。”汤姆·里德尔看了看手表，揽着贝拉特里克斯站起身来，又吩咐巴蒂·克劳奇：“把他们两个带到地下洞穴里，你知道该怎么做。”

贝拉特里克斯轻轻推开丈夫的手臂，自告奋勇地说：“我也去，我要确保他们再没有生还的可能，以绝后患。”

巴蒂·克劳奇抱起哈利，用抢指着他的脑袋，德拉科先前逃跑时丢了武器，现下不敢轻举妄动，只得在贝拉特里克斯的推搡中前行，他们穿过道道暗门来到位于里德尔庄园地层深处的巢穴群，哈利立刻辨认出这就是他曾以蔻尔登医生的身份探索过的那片洞穴，这次他们先经过了制造傀儡的地方，随后才抵达巨噬蠕虫的地盘。

临近石洞入口，血腥味愈发浓郁，德拉科未曾亲身造访过这里，只听过哈利的口头描述，此刻已经吓得面无血色，哈利恢复了些力气，却无法在枪口下找到逃生机会，便忍耐着想去触碰身旁人的冲动，用眼神安抚着对方。同时，他感觉到，巴蒂·克劳奇的身体也变得有些僵硬，前进步伐放缓许多。

贝拉特里克斯朝这边瞥一眼，不耐烦道：“怕什么，你我都参加过祭祀仪式，它能分辨出我们的气息，待会儿把他俩扔进去，我要亲眼看着他们被吞吃得渣都不剩。”

似是嗅到了祭品的味道，巨噬蠕虫发出一声兴奋的嘶嚎，它扭动着滑行至洞口，一张分叉的大嘴猝然出现在众人眼前，从它口中喷出的粘液糊了德拉科一脸，后者吓得大叫一声，被贝拉特里克斯推进了洞穴里。

哈利也被抛入洞中，翻滚时被石块擦伤面颊，德拉科将他从地上扶起来，他的双腿依然酸软无力，只勉强能够站立，洞中早没了其他人的影子，惟有嗜血怪物与两个可怜兮兮的人类祭品。

狠心推了德拉科一下，哈利喊道：“快跑，不要回头，我可以拖住它！”

“拖住它？怎么拖，让它把你吃了？！”

“这是我欠你的，上次在宴会厅里你——”

话音未落，巨噬蠕虫如巨型食人花一般的大嘴便凑到了两人面前，它没有十分锋利的獠牙，但口中喷射出的黏液含有微量毒素，捕食时先用毒素麻痹猎物，再一口将他们吞下。

德拉科不肯放下哈利，又中了毒动作更加迟缓，还未跑出洞口便被巨噬蠕虫一口叼了回来，蠕虫将他抛上半空，在他的身体完全没入那张散发着腐臭气味的血盆大口之前，他用力将怀中人甩了出去——

“不！！”哈利发出一阵崩溃的哭号，他全然放弃抵抗地瘫倒在洞中，等待属于自己的最后时刻的来临。

巨噬蠕虫没有让他等太久，它用吞噬德拉科相同的方式让剩下一个祭品也落入腹中，心满意足地吞咽一下，滑动着又回到了石台上。

  
-

不知在混沌中渡过了多久，哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，入目是一片浓稠的蓝绿色。

“哈利？你终于醒了！”

一道声音像是从很远的地方传来，传入耳中时已听不太真切，他花了一些时间才反应过来，那是德拉科的声音，是德拉科在叫他。

“德拉科？！你还活着吗？我们在哪里？”哈利试图从地上爬起来，但体力尚未完全恢复，一双有力手掌托住他的双臂，将他扶起来靠在身后石壁上，他顾不得环顾四周，先去查看眼前人的状况，发现对方虽然形容狼狈，但从外表看不出受伤，他又抬手去摸近在咫尺的那片胸膛，感受其中心脏跳动的频率，才终于松了一口气。

“我不知道这里是不是地狱，如果不是的话，那么恭喜你，哈利·波特，你没死，也没丧偶，皆大欢喜；如果是的话，很抱歉，看来你得在这儿陪我过一阵苦日子了。”

德拉科调笑着，帮哈利重新戴好了眼镜，后者这才看清他们所处的环境，这是一片一眼望不到尽头的建筑群，这些建筑由整块整块大得不可能来自地球的墨绿色石材建造，还有高到令人目眩的巨石雕刻，宏伟的石像和华丽的浮雕；整座城市的构造与未来派艺术相仿，建筑物的结构都极其反常，其前所未见的空间结构和维度尺寸，使人注视着便感到一阵厌恶与焦躁。

哈利皱了下眉头，德拉科用手掌盖住他的眼睛。

“别看它们，负面情绪就会消失。”

“这就是死后的世界吗？”哈利疑惑地问，“可是我刚刚摸到你的心跳了。”

“我心里有个猜测，如果它被证实是正确的，那我没法说这会比地狱好到哪儿去。”

“什么地方能比地狱更糟？”哈利一副不相信的样子，他们都还有心跳，没有天人永隔，也没有一醒来就被烈火焚烧着，事情还能再糟糕到哪里去呢？

有几秒钟的时间，德拉科只是看着哈利，后者注意到他唇上因缺水导致的几处裂纹，正欲伸手抚摸，便见那对唇瓣轻微开合，一个曾被众神诅咒的词汇从中倾吐而出——

“拉莱耶。”

克苏鲁永恒的宅邸。

德拉科站起身来，背对着双眼圆瞪的哈利，在他身前，是一整片晦暗的蓝绿色天空，说是天空，却也似是深海，一种变幻莫测的物质组成的无形洪流在天空中流淌，天幕下，四根由流动的墨绿色石块构成的高耸石柱矗立在圆台上，其下不断有瘴气升起弥漫至半空。

天地间黯然无光，颜色诡异的石材、洪流和瘴气更让人心生恐惧，哈利跟着站起来，双腿僵硬着向前迈了两步，一手去拉身前男人的袖口，好像生怕他会突然消失在原地。

德拉科转过头，对哈利露出一个安抚的笑容，并顺势牵起他的手，将他带到圆台上。

圆台初看起来似乎是凸面，但再看上一眼便会觉得它其实是凹下去的，中央部分画有一幅巨大的旋涡状图案，图案虽然死气沉沉，却仿佛隐藏着险恶的威胁。

“这是——”

“我猜是吧。”德拉科道，他们谁也没有把事情宣之于口，可心中都愈发明了眼下正处于何种境况。

巨噬蠕虫分叉的巨口不知如何连通到了埋藏于海底的拉莱耶城，而他们就站在传闻中拥有灭世之力的异神克苏鲁的沉眠之地，面对着能够将他从沉寂中唤醒的祭坛，即使祭坛尚未被启用，整座城池如同失落的亚特兰蒂斯，但淤泥与青苔不能掩去它的恢弘，空气中蔓延着的是对未知世界的恐惧以及对崇高神力的敬畏，深海营造出一个巨型密闭空间，在这个空间里，世事变迁不复存在，惟有彷徨、恐惧与绝望随着时间流逝而愈发肆意地疯长。

德拉科在最初醒来时，面对着的就是如此境况，哈利昏迷不醒，他独自立于这片天地间，感到理智摇摇欲坠。还好、哈利终于醒了过来，他们还能对话，还能牵手，还能相拥，这是不幸中的万幸，否则他不能保证自己是不是会一头撞上石柱来个自我了断。

好像读懂他心中所想，哈利捏了捏他的指节，把他拉下圆台。

圆台后方，哈利刚才倚靠的地方，有一些姿态怪异的人形石雕，雕像通体纯黑，手感冰冷，形态却栩栩如生，看起来像是在做祷告，穿梭其间有种被包围和窥视的压迫感。

越过雕像群，踏着高低不平的石阶在城池中游荡，行进了一会儿，心中烦躁感更盛，情绪越来越难以掌控，他们只得停下来休息，就这样走走停停，感到汗珠顺着额头淌下，回头看，却发现并没有走出去多远，四根石柱和石像群就在不远处。

“我们每次休息的时间都在延长。”德拉科遥望天空，幽暗的绿映在他浅色眼眸中，他的双目如同两盏烛台，其上烛火摇曳，忽明忽暗。

哈利挪动身体靠得更近些，将脑袋搭在他右边胳膊上，眼神追逐着他的目光，希望唤回他心中的一丝希望。

“不如这样，你闭上眼，我来领着你走，不去看这些建筑你就不会觉得难受。”

“那你怎么办？”德拉科垂眸与哈利对视，“别告诉我你不会被它们影响，我不会相信的。”

“我会，但你更严重一些，如果我觉得难受就告诉你，换你来领路。”

他们按照这个方法前行了一阵，哈利的额发被汗水浸湿了，但他不打算叫德拉科睁开眼睛，他回头看一眼身后，发觉石像群变得小了一些，这样做果然更有效率，于是咬咬牙，决定坚持下去。

大约又走了三四百米，控制情绪变得愈发费力，汗流得太多，又没有水分补充，身体脱水状况逐渐加重。感觉到拉着自己的那只手渐渐失去力气，前进速度也随之放缓，德拉科睁开眼，把面色苍白的哈利搂进怀里。

责备的话在舌尖转了一圈又被咽回腹中，德拉科让怀中人坐在地上休息，又凑过去吻了吻他干涸的唇角。

“走不出去就不走了，逞什么强？从没有人提到过拉莱耶城有出口，你也知道。”

哈利摇摇头，固执地反驳：“没有人提到是因为他们没有找到，既然我们能从地下洞穴来到这里，就一定有办法再回去，不是吗？”

“回去？回到巨噬蠕虫的嘴里吗？反正都是死路一条。”德拉科不自觉地提高了音量，偏过头不去看身旁人失望的神情。

哈利紧握着拳头，指甲快要刺入肉里，艰难维持着冷静，

“所以...你想怎么样？坐在这里等死？”

“不然呢？我们死定了！”嘶哑嗓音和红肿双眼昭示着金发少年的失控，他不再试图压抑胸中翻滚的绝望，像将死之人在做最后的狂欢，“与其垂死挣扎，不如干点有意义的事，再跟我做一次吧，趁我们还有点力气。”

说着就要去脱哈利的衣服，他疯狂得近乎魔障，不顾对方的强烈反对，针织衫纽扣被他用蛮力扯掉几颗，露出里面的T恤，正要将T恤从中间撕开，迎面扇在脸上的巴掌将他打醒过来。

惊觉自己做了什么，德拉科慌忙将仅剩的纽扣系回去，嘴上连连道歉：“对不起，我、我不知道这是怎么了...”

“你是被这些该死的石头影响了，”哈利叹一口气，揉了揉德拉科被打红的脸颊，见他手足无措的模样，便低声安慰：“是石头的错，不是你的错，我们就当这件事没有发生过，好不好？”

“对不起——”德拉科忽然落下几滴泪来，将哈利紧紧抱入怀中，呜咽声自肩膀处传来：“我不想死，我才刚跟你上过一次床，我还没看到斯科皮长大成人，我还想跟你生第二个、第三个、第四个孩子...”

将他的颤抖尽数纳入怀中，像以前安抚半夜哭醒的斯科皮那样，哈利轻拍着怀中人的脊背，耐心等待他发泄完情绪，

“我们不会死的，德拉科，我们不能死，斯科皮还在家里等着我们呢，我不能让他变成一个和我一样无父无母的孤儿...所以我们一定要想办法回去，只要回到地下洞穴里，我们至少还有逃生的机会，我曾经逃脱过巨噬蠕虫的捕猎，你还记得吧？”

德拉科抹了把眼泪，点头道：“你说得对，我们继续走吧，没准出口就在前面。”

-tbc


	18. 永恒的宅邸（下）

两人相互搀扶着爬上一段陡峭石阶，来到一处视野较开阔的平台，从这里环顾整座城池，那些扭曲莫测的建筑连绵不绝，目之所及根本寻不到任何缺口，更妄谈尽头。

没有钟表也没有日月，封闭空间中找不到时间流逝的痕迹，只有饥饿和口渴在不断提醒着他们，永恒也并不存在在这个“永恒的宅邸”里。

哪怕步伐迟缓，他们也不敢再坐下休息，因为一旦停下，就不知还有没有力气重新迈开脚步了。

喉咙因缺水而疼痛，他们说好不到必要时少开口讲话，走着走着，哈利突然问道：

“德拉科，我们为什么还能呼吸？我一直在想这个问题，既然能感觉到饿和渴，说明我们的感官是正常的，可拉莱耶被封印在深海中，如果我们真的身处海底，又是哪里来的氧气供我们呼吸？”

“这儿可是克苏鲁的沉睡之地，这座建筑本身就不是人类科学能够解释的吧，不过话说回来，神明需要氧气吗？好像不需要？”

哈利若有所思，片刻后，他停下脚步，“我刚才尝试着屏住呼吸，并且尽量忽略窒息感，结果发现，窒息感真的消失了，我好像不需要氧气也能安然无恙了。”

德拉科惊讶不已，自己试验一番，发现哈利所说属实，继而推测道：“与呼吸同理，如果我们刻意忽略饥饿感和口渴，欺骗自己的感官，那么我们应该也不会需要食物和水了。”

哈利再次进行尝试，这次花了些工夫，失败几次后他终于摸索到一些诀窍，成功摒除困扰，身体都轻盈许多，德拉科感觉自己许久未见哈利的笑容，寻着他嘴唇翘起的弧度亲了几下，亲够了，又想到另一个问题：

“不感觉饿，就是真的不饿吗？那我们岂不是可以在这里待上一辈子？反之，如果这只是一种感官错觉，实际上我们的身体仍处于虚脱状态，那不过几日，我们仍然会死。”

哈利持乐观态度：“至少我们现在行动自如了，只要快点找到离开的方法，我们就不会死。”

德拉科耸耸肩，认同了他的说法。

两人加快脚步，边走边观察周围环境，但无论如何催眠自己，仍无法摆脱拉莱耶本身带给他们的负面情绪，所以还是不得不走一阵便停下来休息。

哈利正靠坐在一块磐石上，面对着他们来时的方向，眼中升起一丝困惑，

“我们已经走了这么远，可石像群还在那里，我每次看都觉得它们好像变小了一些，但是这么长时间过去，它们也没有小到消失不见，这正常吗？”

“可能是我们走得还不够远。”

虽然不清楚花费了多少时间，但能够确定的是，两人又移动了很长一段距离，然而石像群从未离开过视野，最终德拉科不得不承认，哈利的担忧是正确的。

将已经变成一块废铁的手机放在一处石壁旁，并尽量记住石壁附近的景象，他们又走了一阵，结果并未再遇到相同的石壁和那只手机。

“所以我们不是在原地绕圈，可为什么还是好像永远也走不出去？”哈利无法不感到沮丧，在这个地方，负面情绪总是很容易被调动，相反的，希望则变得越来越渺茫，想到即将失去父母的斯科皮，他不禁红了眼眶。

德拉科叹息一声，又捂住哈利的眼睛，拉着他来到一处空地上。

“我想我们应该睡一觉，醒来之后就回祭坛那里去，再这样往前走也没有任何意义。”

简单清理过石面，他们并排仰躺在用衣服铺成的床上，眼前是浓稠晦暗的天空与其间流淌着的不可名状的物质，有点像极光，却远没有极光美丽，只带给人无尽绝望。

“永恒宅邸，这就是永恒的意义吗？”哈利轻声呢喃，“淡忘时间，混淆感官，万物变幻莫测，可又好像从未改变...我们真的还活着吗？”

“我不知道，哈利，或许我们已经死了，幽灵总会被困在某个特定的地点，可能这儿就是我们以后的家了，这么想它好像也没那么差劲了。”

“你认真的？”

“...不，我只是想安慰你一下。”

德拉科搂住身侧少年的腰，找到一个舒服的姿势，然后闭上眼睛。

“睡吧，别再想东想西，告诉自己你困了，你就能很快睡着。”

伴着颈间均匀的呼吸频率，哈利放松神经，让自己坠入梦乡。

-

无从得知渡过了多少时日，哈利从梦中惊醒，一旁的金发少年不开心地又向他怀里拱了几下，

“别动，再睡会儿。”

哈利犹豫片刻，沉默地回抱住他，却没办法再入睡了。

似乎察觉到什么，德拉科睁开眼，见怀中人正对着某处发呆，揉一把他的黑发，问道：

“怎么了，做噩梦了？”

哈利点点头，忽然撑起身体，叉开双腿跪坐在德拉科身上，抬手就开始解自己的衣服。

“你不是说才跟我上过一次床很可惜？我们来做吧。”

即使还有点没反应过来，德拉科也不认为自己有理由拒绝，他看着哈利脱光了衣服，然后拿起他的手往自己内裤里塞。

接下来无须多言，德拉科自动寻找到那个还未完全湿润和扩张过的小洞，直接把两根手指刺入紧致的内部，一边不断在其中探索，一边在哈利的帮助下脱掉衣服。

他猛地向里戳顶，弄得哈利呻吟出声，双手按住他的手臂，想把在自己体内作乱的手指拔出去。

“出去，换你的...”

透明汁液流得四处都是，进入毫不费力，德拉科将自己整根埋进那个软绵绵的洞口，舒服地低叫一声，随即挺动腰腹向上冲刺。

哈利刚开始时还压抑着声音，不久后便也自暴自弃，暧昧声响在空旷城市中回荡，幕天席地使他感到羞耻，羞红的身体却又变得更加敏感，甚至无师自通地主动摇摆臀部，追逐着支配他全身的快感。

德拉科一手握住身上人的腰胯随着自己挺进的节奏向下按压，一手去抚弄他翘起的前端，因难以掌控力道而显得动作粗鲁，一会儿就逼得哈利缴械。高潮时后面的穴肉也紧跟着剧烈收缩，快感加倍袭来，德拉科咬紧牙关才没让自己直接射出来。

“你说...在这个地方能怀孕吗？”德拉科稍稍平复了射精的冲动，又按耐不住地动起来，只是放缓了速度，戳弄的间隙还不忘提出疑问，“如果你假装没有被我射进去，精液会不会消失啊？”

哈利刚刚经历了高潮，体内还在被时轻时重地顶撞，身体不停颤抖着，按耐住将要脱口而出的呻吟，勉强回答道：

“我想...不能...”说完没什么力气地开合了几下穴口，催促身下的人：“快点，别废话了。”

下一刻就被体内突然加速的硬物顶得拔高了声音，敏感部位一直被来回研磨，发泄过的地方又有了抬头的趋势，腺液不间断流淌，快感强烈到几乎变成了折磨，他发出几声泣音，感觉到对方的手沿着他的囊袋向下抚摸，一路来到他们身下相连处，这里曾是他最难以言说的秘密，他曾发誓要把这个秘密带入坟墓里，可如今却也能够习惯它的存在，习惯将它袒露在另一个人的视线中。

德拉科的手指在洞口内又强行找出一点缝隙，挺动间隙撩拨着已经不堪重负的内壁，哈利想说不要，可开口全是哭声，他又流了那么多水，全身虚脱无力，水液浸湿身下的石台，又从看不见的缝隙里流走。

举目恢胎旷荡，天地间仅剩他们两人，他们无休止的做爱，以此消弭心中绝望。直至筋疲力尽，射也射不出什么东西，哈利倒在德拉科胸膛上，那里还剧烈起伏着，接连的高潮延长他的窒息感，有一瞬间好像真的要死在这里了。

德拉科还在闭着眼平复呼吸，听见哈利的声音断断续续地在耳边响起——

“我看见一个怪物，在我的梦里...它长着鲸鱼一样滑溜溜的外皮，还有像蝙蝠似的翅膀，它的翅膀和倒刺尾巴不断在我眼前挥来挥去，它好像在和我说话，我不知道它的声音是从哪里发出来的，它根本就没有脸，我也听不懂它在说些什么...我还看到很多离奇景象，有在墓地里刨食腐尸的犬面人，有红色裙摆和声音尖细的小女孩唱着不属于人类语言的歌，还有一场海啸，海水铺天盖地，一个棕黑色皮肤的女人站在水中央，她眼里好像有泪，表情却又是快乐的，有小孩子哭着喊她‘妈妈’...她一动不动，然后一个几米高的浪潮拍过来，她就消失不见了...梦的最后，画面定格在你的房间里，我坐在床上，我一直在等你，可这次你没有来...”

“什么叫这次我没有来？你以前也梦到过我们在床上吗？”

“你就只关心这个？”哈利有些羞恼，但鉴于他们两个还赤身裸体地躺在一起，他没犹豫多久就将过往梦境悉数告知对方。

德拉科猛地翻身坐起来，问他：“你梦到我们上床是在什么时候，是不是我和你在教师办公楼的厕所里迎面撞上那天？”

“是，你怎么知道？”

“因为那天晚上，我也做了相同的梦。”

“什么？！”哈利眨巴几下眼睛，面色赧然，“可能我们...额...碰巧都在想着对方。”

德拉科却说：“不，我不认为这是巧合。仔细想想，你的梦境有什么不寻常的地方吗？”

哈利思索了一会儿，道：“梦里的房间就和现实中你在马尔福庄园的房间一模一样，除了...墙上，钢琴后面的墙上，有一幅画，但是光线太暗了，我看不清，只记得是画了一个巨大的黑色物体，它好像...有一些人的肢体，但它不是人，更像是一团雾气之类的东西...而且不知道为什么，我感觉它一直在窥视着我们，那种感觉很诡异。”

德拉科面色愈发凝重，又问哈利还能想起些什么，后者努力在记忆中搜寻，忽然睁大双眼，叫着：“红色裙摆！和我昨晚在梦里看到的一样，我两次做这样诡异的梦，眼前都晃过一条红裙的裙角，这会有什么特殊含义吗？”

“如果我猜测得没错，那应该是潘西·帕金森。”德拉科道，“她喜穿红衣，且拥有魔法，虽然我不知道魔女是否有造梦的能力，但我们曾同一天在梦里做着同一件事，说是巧合也太牵强了，况且偏偏是在我们被困的时候，你又再次梦到这条裙摆，还有你说的那个好像在跟你对话的怪物，寻常噩梦里的怪物会试图与梦境主人沟通吗？”

“有道理，往好的地方想，没准这是潘西在利用梦境获取我们的位置？如果真是这样，我们就有救了！”

德拉科看着眼前兴奋得全然忘记自己还浑身赤裸的少年，不禁也被这份情绪感染，眉头舒展开来，调笑道：“你好像忘了什么事？如果潘西和我教父，或许还有你的那两个好朋友，一进来就看到我们现在这副样子，我是无所谓，但我觉得你可能不会这么想。”

哈利立刻手忙脚乱地开始给自己套上衣服，他起身的动作太快，先前还未淌尽的浊液滴滴答答从腿间落下来，德拉科发出明显的咽口水的声音，被哈利气急败坏地踢了一脚。

两人整理好仪表，往祭台和石柱所在的地方走，路上如果感觉心情不好，就停下来休息一阵，有时是交换几个亲吻，就这样不紧不慢地返回了起点。

心中有了希望，等待的时间不再显得那么难熬，何况还有爱人陪伴左右，最不济也就是死在一起，这样一想似乎也没什么好怕的了。

一次靠在德拉科的肩膀上昏昏欲睡，梦中又看到那只没有脸的怪物，哈利还是不知道它究竟是用哪里发出声音的，它讲起话来像是咿呀学语的婴儿，语义不能完全表述清楚，但这次，哈利却听懂了它说的大部分内容。

醒来后按照梦里的指示，将德拉科拉上圆台，握起他的手，哈利道：

“我们从这里跳下去。”

德拉科一脸不愿意，“你确定它是这么说的？”

哈利点点头，没有放开手的打算。

“行，那就跳吧，左右都是死，不如来个痛快的。”

两人从圆台一跃而下，坠落时仍然十指紧扣，谁都不肯闭上眼，就在这片仿若永恒的虚无里，将彼此眼中蓝与绿融合成崭新天地。

他们落在海的怀抱里，像一对连体婴投生在母亲的宫颈，海水没有如想象中那般冲进口鼻，有几秒钟穿过一片真空地带，经历短暂的窒息，然后立刻被覆上氧气罩，口中灌入几口淡水，多日不吃不喝引发的虚脱感在瞬间涌上来，将两人的意识剥离。

昏迷前，哈利看见身着潜水服的斯内普正在为德拉科穿上同样的装备，他放下心，缓缓阖上了眼睛。

-tbc


	19. 轮回尽头（完）

哈利和德拉科在赫敏妈妈的诊所里住下，他们不敢去黑山医院，虽然里德尔夫妇已经不在那里了，但赫敏坚持要杜绝一切危险性。

汤姆·里德尔和贝拉特里克斯·里德尔带着金妮的孩子藏进了幻梦境*里，同时消失的还有拉莱耶之匙。

这件事就发生在赫敏、罗恩和斯内普等人出航大西洋的前一天，距离现在已经过去七天，而终结之日也近在眼前了。

里德尔夫妇出现在幻梦境中最初是由潘西告知众人，但是魔女本身没有自由出入幻梦境的能力，亦无法凭空造梦，与她在清醒世界与幻梦世界里应外合的是一只夜魇*。夜魇一族是幻梦境的常驻居民，在远古时代，也曾有夜魇居住在清醒世界。数百年前，潘西魔力强大的祖母与这只夜魇结下渊源，即使后来它离开人类世界去幻梦境中寻找族人，也一直没有与潘西的祖母切断联系，祖母死后，它就将忠诚奉献给了她的孙女。

夜魇智力不高，胜在语言天赋极强，以与各类神秘种族为友作生存的依仗，它可以用魔女的语言与潘西交流，也听得懂食尸鬼族类的急促话语，潘西教它人类语言，它很快掌握了大概，遂能够在梦中给予哈利指引，而那一夜春梦也是夜魇顺应潘西的恶趣味让哈利与德拉科在幻梦中相遇了。

不过对于里德尔夫妇，潘西和斯内普也是束手无策。夜魇最后一次见到里德尔夫妇，他们正带着孩子前往萨尔纳斯的遗址，而所有梦境居民都知道，旧日支配者中与克苏鲁同样臭名昭著的复仇之神伯克鲁格*就居住在那里。夜魇行进到伊布城的城门处就被伯克鲁格的仆从们拦下，无从得知里德尔具体的藏身之处，也不知道对方是否以克苏鲁的名义与复仇之神达成了什么交易。

“难道我们就坐在这儿等死吗？”哈利不敢相信都到了这种时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普竟然只顾着回学校上课，还对他说“波特，就算你不想毕业，也不要妨碍我去辅导那些想毕业的学生”。

还有一周时间，如果里德尔的计划成功实施，到那时，不仅是奥克蒙特，整个人类世界都将遭受灭顶之灾，毕不毕业到底还有什么所谓？！哈利搞不明白斯内普教授究竟是怎么想的，对方也没有和他多费口舌，离开诊所后便不再现身，这同样意味着潘西·帕金森不会再主动提供任何帮助，没有了夜魇，他们只能重新依靠死灵之书来寻找进入幻梦境的方法。

赫敏、罗恩、哈利与德拉科四人就待在一间小小的病房里，废寝忘食地翻阅两本死灵之书，赫敏和罗恩看希腊语版，哈利和德拉科看阿拉伯语版，他们为此放弃了准备已久的考试，结果却并不理想。

日历又翻过两页，他们了解到，虽然幻梦境是一个可以通过做梦进入的维度，但人类入梦者进入的是由人类的潜意识构成的平行空间，而其他有生命居住的行星也有着自己的梦境，从地球梦境之地到达这些其他领域十分困难，书中并没有记载可行的方案。

距离终结之日仅剩五天，哈利在德拉科的哄劝下睡了几小时，醒来后抓着后者的手臂要他带自己去马尔福庄园找潘西·帕金森。

“我想潘西也不会有什么好办法，夜魇能力有限，你也听到了。”

德拉科握着哈利的手，试图让他冷静下来，却听他说：“不是夜魇，我要找的是空鬼，空鬼有在任意维度间穿梭的能力，这还是你告诉我的，死灵之书上说空鬼在离开某个维度时，会用钩爪勾住猎物，将猎物带入其他维度，如果我们有办法诱它进入里德尔所在的幻梦境，那不是就可以——”

“我不允许，你想都别想。”德拉科一把将哈利推回病床上，用身体压制住防止他挣脱，一边恶狠狠地说：“谁给你的勇气以为自己就是救世主，你额头上这块疤吗？哈斯塔不是传说中克苏鲁的宿敌吗，祂自己出不去哈利湖，怎么就不能再派十个八个黄衣之王出来跟里德尔死磕，偏要把这种拯救世界的任务交给你来做？！我那疯子姑妈有一句话倒是说得不错，除了惯会勾引我，没看出来你还有什么了不起的本事，空鬼凭什么听你的话，乖乖把你带进幻梦境而不是随便带到哪个鸟不拉屎的星球然后一口把你给咬烂？”

“马尔福说得对，哈利，就算我们能找到什么方法让空鬼和夜魇合力把你拉进里德尔所在的维度，你又要如何进入伊布城？”赫敏附和道。

而一旁的罗恩，一脸不忍直视地看着床上两人交叠的姿势，显然也没有要赞同哈利的打算。

“等到了伊布城总会有办法，这是我们现在唯一能做的事了，无论如何，我做不到眼睁睁看着这一切毁灭，我的斯科皮还那么小——”

“斯科皮？”赫敏面露狐疑，“是预言家日报上你抱着的那个小男孩吗？”

罗恩一脸茫然：“什么意思，别告诉我那真是你的孩子...”

德拉科长久凝视着身下的少年，他在说出斯科皮的名字时，眼中色彩转变为一片泛着柔光的碧绿，像午后洒满阳光的湖面，温柔且坚定。

“那是我和德拉科的孩子，他有金色头发和一对灰眼睛，我很爱他...我...我好不容易才拥有一个家，我愿意为此付出一切代价...”

“如果代价是失去妈妈，我想斯科皮也不会同意的。”德拉科放软了语调，在哈利额头上的疤痕处印下一个吻。

罗恩以为就算是克苏鲁在他眼前降临，他也不会比现在更震惊了，他刚要开口抒发疑惑，便被赫敏紧紧捂住嘴巴，强行拉出了房间。

大约一刻钟后，德拉科拉开病房门，示意楼道中的两人可以进去了。

罗恩注意到马尔福裤子某个部位的紧绷，而赫敏注意到屋内大敞的窗子，不过他们俩都明智地选择闭口不言。

哈利眼圈还有点红红的，他把自己埋进被子里，缩在床上像是变成了一只茧。

“找空鬼是肯定行不通的，我想在这一点上我们达成共识了，是不是？”赫敏问，眼睛往床上瞥了瞥。

德拉科给予了肯定的回答，她继续道：“既然目前没有好的办法，着急也不会有任何帮助，我建议我们先吃点东西，休息一下，晚上再继续讨论。”

罗恩立刻自告奋勇要出去买吃的，然后迫不及待地跑出了诊所，赫敏跟在他身后。

病房里又只剩下他们两个，德拉科将哈利从被子里剥出来，兴致勃勃地说：“现在没人打扰了，我们可以继续刚才没做完的事——”

“你有完没完？！”哈利奋力挣扎。

“现在不做，以后可能就没机会了，依我看，这最后几天我们干脆回家去做个够吧，把斯科皮也接回来，你觉得怎么样？”

哈利想说“我觉得不怎么样”，嘴巴张开又合上，却没能将这句话说出来，最后只半推半就的让身边人亲了几口，对他说：“让我想想。”

德拉科无奈地笑一下，离开了床铺，走到窗边将窗户关上，冷风吹开他前额几缕半长的金发，他透过聚拢的雾气向外望去，天空灰暗，万物枯寂，他们站在世界与死亡的洪流之间，徒劳地试图用肉体凡胎阻挡死神的到来，千百年后，当深埋于海底的死灵之书重见天日，其上书写着的是对他们的歌颂，还是嘲讽，亦或是寥寥几笔代过？

“我知道你还不想放弃，哈利。”德拉科道。

“你也知道我为什么不想放弃。”另一个男孩的声音自身后响起。

“是，我知道。”德拉科抬起手，漫不经心地在布满雾气的窗上写下几个字母。

哈利问他，“你写了什么？”

还未来得及回答，罗恩和赫敏的声音便先于脚步抵达房间：

“哈利！猜猜我们买了什么？”

“噢，小心点，罗恩，你要把我的玉米浓汤弄洒了！”

-

距离终结之日还剩下最后一天，罗恩终于鼓起勇气对赫敏告白了，赫敏为这迟来许多年的告别喜极而泣，跟着罗恩回家去了。

哈利和德拉科也回了家，不是格里莫广场十二号，而是马尔福庄园。哈利把怀里穿着崭新婴儿服的斯科皮递给纳西莎，纳西莎张大的眼中落下一滴泪来。哈利与她和卢修斯讲三年前发生在山羊林和德拉科房间中的一切，卢修斯听后严辞命令哈利带着斯科皮留在马尔福庄园里，哪儿都不许去。德拉科为此差点又和他的父亲吵起来，而哈利，虽然不知道卢修斯的用意何在，却也并不在意自己最后的时日会在何处度过，反正有德拉科，有斯科皮，在哪儿都没什么差别。

潘西·帕金森离开了马尔福庄园，四日前，德拉科等人在卡朋特家找到她。真正的布鲁克斯·卡朋特抓住里德尔消失的契机夺回了属于自己的一切，并顺利赢得了市长选举，而他的继子布莱斯·扎比尼也赢得了潘西·帕金森的青睐。

他们又联络了夜魇，夜魇冒死躲过追捕混进了伊布城，却并没有寻到里德尔夫妇的踪影，赫敏推测后者有可能已经回到现实世界里，他们动员所有能用到的人力寻找里德尔夫妇和金妮的孩子，当然也亲自去拜访了金妮·韦斯莱，然而自从离开里德尔庄园，金妮就彻底失去了孩子的音讯，这个结果并不算出乎意料，众人却还是倍感绝望。

或许是在拉莱耶城中已经体会过太多次诸如此类的情绪，哈利和德拉科显得比其他人平静。在卡朋特家里时，德拉科提议再回去拉莱耶一次，毕竟不管里德尔夫妇躲去了哪里，最终的献祭仪式总归是要在祭坛上完成的。他其实并不真的这样想，如果可以，他到死也不想再回去那个地方，为了哈利，为了他们的孩子，他不得不硬着头皮提出了这样的建议。他们立刻动身前往霍格沃滋寻找斯内普教授，上一次出海的装备都是他提供的。临走前，潘西越过众人看向哈利，哈利知道她是有话想讲，并且隐约感觉到会和那次冗长混乱的梦境有关，但她终是抿紧了嘴巴，没有再说一个字。

当天下午，四人等在教室外，刚刚考完试的学生们兴奋地互相推搡着涌出来，教室里只剩下西弗勒斯·斯内普还在整理试卷。听闻他们的来意，斯内普表示潜水装备是他向一位曾当过船长的朋友借来的，营救活动结束的第二天他就还了回去。

“我可以带你们去找他，但上次出海返航途中遭遇强风暴，我想当时的情景你们还没有忘记，我不确定他和他的老船员们是否愿意再次把自己置于险境。”

结果正如斯内普所言，船长说什么都不同意出航，德拉科和哈利恳求斯内普为他们说情，后者却问出一个毫不相关的问题：

“你们的孩子呢？”

两人为此吓了一跳，哈利想起宴会厅中的奇遇，不确定地问：“是那天德拉科被空鬼所伤，我给他止血的时候，您听见了我说的那些话？”

斯内普没有反驳，只扔下一句“照顾好你们的孩子”，随后头也不回地离开了。

从奥克蒙特到达拉莱耶所在的纬度，开快船也需要至少三天时间，一日之内他们根本无法找到合适的出航队伍，最后的希望也化为乌有。

那天晚上，将斯科皮接回格里莫广场十二号，哈利同好友们讲述了斯科皮诞生的真相。他们决定就此分别，各自回家去陪伴亲人和爱人最后一程。德拉科看着他们三个抱在一起痛哭，他用哈利教给他的方法给斯科皮喂奶，听见哭声，斯科皮推开奶瓶缩进爸爸怀里。

陪斯科皮在赛丽娜街区玩了一天，隔天一早，哈利和德拉科便带着儿子回到马尔福庄园。

最后的时日也并无新奇事发生，就如德拉科先前保证的那样，纳西莎很喜欢她的小孙子，连带着对哈利的态度也软化不少，卢修斯还是一副不苟言笑的样子，但他没有出门工作，也没有刻意避开哈利和孩子，偶尔还会拿复杂的眼神去打量妻子怀中那个金色头发的小身影。

德拉科带哈利逛庄园，冬日的马尔福庄园景色远不如夏季，可当德拉科说“这里以后也是你的家”，哈利就觉得这里是世界上第二漂亮的地方了，第一是奥克蒙特市的中央公园，那棵大槐树底下。

傍晚，哈利和马尔福一家坐在同一张餐桌上用餐，餐桌很长，他坐得离德拉科很远，小心翼翼切一块带血丝的小羊排，他不怎么喜欢，血的气味让他想到一些不好的事。

回到德拉科的卧室里，这是哈利对整座庄园最熟悉也最喜欢的部分，卧室的主人趁他洗澡时端来一盘干果牛油蛋糕，他们肆无忌惮地将蛋糕残渣弄得满床都是，然后在混合着奶油和玫瑰沐浴露味道的床铺上做爱，哈利又再次仰躺在这片金丝绒被单里，头顶是雕刻着毛茛花叶的床柱和墨绿色床幔，连角度都没有分毫改变。覆在他身上努力带给他快乐的，是他短暂人生中唯一爱过的人，一个矜贵、傲慢、目中无人而且不怎么坚强的小混蛋，因为一场阴差阳错的一夜情，他们从死对头变成孩子的父母，进而成为了一对恋人，若要细究这份越轨的感情产生在何时何地，却又好像远早于那改变了两人命运的一夜。

零点钟声敲响，群星归位之时来临，轮回尽头，尘封万载的永恒宅邸自大西洋中缓慢升起，先是四根通天石柱，接着是一条由淤泥、湿地、生满苔藓的巨大石块组成的海岸线，矗立于海岸线后，瘴气环绕之中，是那庞大可怖的、脱胎自黑暗群星的噩梦之躯。

两千公里外，马尔福庄园，哈利被德拉科拥在怀里。他正经历前所未有的高潮，大脑有短暂的空白期，一片白光之中，隐约传来一阵嘈杂声音，有海浪呼啸，有暴风雨，有嘶哑诡谲的嗓音不断高声呐喊着——

Cthulhu noster qui es in maribus: sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in R'lyeh, et in Y'ha-nthlei.

[我们在海中的克苏鲁，愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，愿你的旨意奉行在拉莱耶，如同在伊哈·恩斯雷。]

最后的最后，所有声响终结在一声响亮的啼哭里。

猛地张开双眼，见斯科皮不知何时跑进了他们的房间，抹着鼻涕可怜巴巴地看着床上的两人。哈利连忙推开德拉科，随手披一件浴袍下床去将他抱起来，斯科皮把自己湿乎乎的小脸埋进那个熟悉的温暖怀抱，打了个哭嗝，满含委屈地说：

“Mama，雷声，害怕。”

哈利转头看向窗外，夜空中雷电交加，他这才意识到，开始下雨了。

-

次日清晨，风静雨停，阳光驱散了阴霾，金色光斑从窗帘缝隙中坠落，落在床上少年轻轻颤抖的睫毛上。

房门被推开，哈利睁开眼，见德拉科已经穿戴整齐，金发整理得一丝不乱，他沐浴在晨光中的模样好像只应出现在最甜美的梦里。

德拉科走到床边，给爱人一个早安吻，从他怀里接过他们仍在睡梦中的孩子。见哈利一副还没清醒过来的样子，没忍住捏了一下他圆润可爱的下巴，笑道：

“你接着睡，我叫妈妈给你留些早餐。”

“等等，”哈利抓住他的手臂，“我是不是还在梦境里？这里是现实世界吗？昨晚不是...”

“昨晚下了一夜雨，除此之外，什么都没有发生。”德拉科回答。

“怎么会？！”

“我也不知道为什么会这样，”德拉科耸耸肩，“总之，你要不要去床去和我们吃早餐？”

吃完早餐，哈利拉着德拉科径直前往卡朋特家，还未按响门铃，潘西·帕金森穿着一袭红裙出现在别墅门口，将两人带进房中。

“我知道你们为何来找我。”潘西开门见山地说，“里德尔的献祭仪式没有成功，因为他献祭的根本就不是克苏鲁的种子。我猜用不了多久，他就会发现真相，所以趁他还在大西洋上漂着，我劝你们还是早点离开这个鬼地方。”

“所以克苏鲁没能把种子成功传递出去？”

“祂不需要那么做。”

潘西嘴角勾起的弧度让哈利想到在马尔福庄园的暗道里，她逼迫自己道出生子秘密时露出的笑容，预感到接下来那双涂着闪亮唇蜜的红唇中绝不会吐出什么让人心情愉悦的话，哈利不自觉地握紧了德拉科的袖口。

沐浴着两道警觉的目光，潘西面上的笑容又扩大几分，

“哈利，你还没有意识到吗？为什么你在一夜之间就拥有了生育能力，为什么你能治愈濒死之躯？西弗早在制服空鬼的那天就猜到了，他怕有人走漏风声，一直对此闭口不提，连我都瞒，这人无论过了多久都还是这副德行。”

见对面两个少年依旧满面迷茫，潘西提醒道：“三年前的十月，山羊林中，母神意外降临，森之黑山羊，传说中孕育了所有旧日支配者的至高母神，一切修复、恢复、孕育生命的咒术都与其有关。”

记忆碎片如同数块四散零乱的拼图，此时终于在脑海中拼合出一副完整的真相，花了些时间来找回理智，德拉科艰难地开口：“你是说...哈利是...”

“他是至高母神的人类化身，我是假的，他才是真的。”像是没看见另外两人精彩的脸色，潘西又说：“在拉莱耶城里，你们做爱了是吧？那儿可没有套子能用，离开奥克蒙特以后你们最好去医院查查。”

话已至此，潘西算是仁至义尽，可面对着黑发少年那双全然呆滞的美丽绿眼睛，她又不知怎么生出些不忍来，便决定好人做到底，再次开口嘱咐：

“你是克苏鲁生母的化身，由你诞下的子嗣本身就是祂的种子，里德尔从一开始就搞错了献祭对象，虽然四年期限已过，新的轮回开启，克苏鲁也会重新选择召唤者传递神识，但里德尔不会甘心被这样戏耍一回，到时把你抓去做人体试验也说不定。”

德拉科领了潘西的好意，立刻就要带着哈利去准备离开奥克蒙特的事宜，走到院外，后者忽然说要补上一句道谢，叫德拉科在原地等他。

独自返回卡朋特家，在院子里见到布莱斯·扎比尼，对方正与潘西吻别，临走前他们简短的打了招呼。

哈利等到布莱斯走远才开口，

“在拉莱耶的梦境里，我看到一场海难。”

捕捉到魔女眼中一闪而过的猩红，他继续道：

“我想我已经知道那天你没有说出口的话是什么，不过你放心，它会随着我的离开永远消失在奥克蒙特。”

潘西面色转晴，给了少年一个大大的拥抱。

“谢谢你。”哈利轻声说。

“不用谢，甜心。”

“那么…我得走了，德拉科还在外面等我。再见，潘西。”

“再见，哈利。”

哈利正欲离去，又听潘西道：

“替我向我的前任未婚夫告别，祝他和他新的小妻子婚姻美满，子嗣环绕。”

语毕，潘西笑着关上了房门。

-

不知是为斯科皮的降生所触动，还是终于厌倦了黑山羊密教那些血腥异端的祭祀仪式，马尔福夫妇决定与儿子和“儿媳”一起离开奥克蒙特，当然，同行的还有他们两岁大的小孙子，以及哈利肚子里那个还没出生的小家伙。

哈利尝试劝说罗恩和赫敏一起离开，但这对新晋情侣拒绝了好友的提议。

“我们想在霍格沃滋完成学业，等到毕业吧，没准儿毕业之后我们会去伦敦找你。记得回信。”

挥别了好友们，哈利抱着斯科皮登上马尔福家的私人飞机。

得知哈利再次怀孕后，德拉科总对他格外小心，行李不让收，箱子不让拿，孩子都差点不让抱，哈利觉得对方大惊小怪，当初怀斯科皮的时候，他挺着个大肚子还能下楼买菜做饭呢。

飞机上，德拉科抚摸着怀中人还未有半点凸起的腹部，靠在他耳边问：

“在卡朋特家，你跟潘西说了什么？”

“干什么，潘西的醋你也要吃？”哈利不欲回答，便反问道：“那天在赫敏妈妈的诊所里，你在窗子上写了什么？”

德拉科用指尖代笔，在爱人摊开的掌心上描绘那个供奉于胸中神龛、又施以心血浇灌的词汇——

BELIEF.

哈利调侃他：“为什么是这个词？还以为你会写‘save me’之类的。”

“以前我总觉得自己死后一定会下地狱，在地狱的烈火中接受审判，罪名是‘背弃信仰’，直到那天在宴会厅里，我经历了死亡和复生，从那以后，我找到了新的信仰，并且这一次，不打算背离。”

德拉科吻上哈利的唇，被神遗弃的岛屿在他们脚下化作史书中一个小小的句点。

  
End

  
1.幻梦境(Dreamlands)是由霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉克特所创作的一系列幻想小说中的虚构世界。其重要的构成元素在其发表于1926年的长篇小说《梦寻秘境卡达斯》有详细的描写。幻梦境是潜意识与想像力构成的平行空间，其中的物理法则跟现实有极大差距，在其中梦境就是真实。

2.夜魇(Nightgaunt)是克苏鲁神话中的一类生物，它们的外观为生有双翼和长尾的人形生物。夜魇的智力不高，但能理解各种语言。夜魇居住在幻梦境中，在远古时代，清醒世界也有夜魇居住，有些夜魇可能至今还住在那里。

3.伯克鲁格(Bokrug)是美国小说家霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉克特创造的克苏鲁神话中的旧日支配者之一，形状如同一只巨大的绿色鬣蜥，一位以“复仇者”著称的致命神灵，居住在位于幻梦境米纳尔之地的萨尔纳斯废墟附近的大湖中。


End file.
